hermanos en batalla, en Reim
by kenallo25
Summary: Es un remake de el anterior fics, la diferencia es que no me gusta tanto relleno y me iré al punto, Gokú un saiyajin que derrotó a Freezer y Sairaorg siendo traicionado por su propia familia al ver a su madre muerta, ambos fueron encontrados por el guardián de la puerta que una vez, fue parte de Alma Torán en la cual les dio otra oportunidad a esos dos que sean felices y otra cosa.
1. Chapter 1

NDA: Gracias por leer este fics, de verdad agradezco que lean este fics al final me di cuenta que no era yo por mi sesgo de odio contra Issei, sino la franquicia en sí, está muy explotada por X cross con DXD sabiendo que hay otras franquicia quizás mejores de DXD en trama como por ejemplo para mí Magi es mejor que DXD, en especial del manga de Sinbad del por qué se hizo tan Badass… ya si más relleno, empiezo.

No soy dueño de ninguna de las franquicias mencionadas, esto lo hago por Hobbie.

NDA:Bueno, bueno, aquí empezamos de nuevo... este Remake me lo recomendó mi colega NivekSparda que me incentivó darle una historia más original en comparación a mi anterior Fics ya que quería llegar al punto y no hacer rellenuto y eso es bueno ya que este será un Cross con dos protagonista, Gokú de dragón ball Z saga Freezer, o sea es más rompeorto y el personaje Subvalorado de DXD una de las franquicias más explotadas en Fanfic crossover, Sairaorg en que ellos dos llegan a un mismo mundo pero con caminos diferentes y ese mundo es el tan aclamado Magi: the laberint of magic o algo así, será un fics romance/aventura y trataré de no forzar las cosas y en cuanto a las parejas, están listas así que empecemos.

No soy dueño de ninguna de las franquicias mencionadas, esto lo hago por Hobbie.

Prólogo: "Un nuevo mundo"

Sairaorg Bael, de edad aparente de unos 18 a 20 años de edad, piel bronceada, cabello negro, ojos púrpura, cuerpo atlético y vestido con una playera ajustada y jeans negro, está solo meditando en posición de Loto en un lugar lejos del inframundo.

-"Debo encontrar la forma de superar al peón de mi prima, pero ¿Cómo?, cada vez que doblego mis esfuerzos, éste se hace más fuerte solo pensando en pechos"- se decía algo frustrado el heredero del Clan Bael y portador de la sacred Gear Regulus Nemea, el llamado Rey León, las razones es Issei, un aparecido de la nada que en menos de unos meses ya lo alcanzó a él en poder a comparación de él que estuvo desde que tenía uso de la razón que entrenaba para llegar a lo que es ahora a causa de no heredar el poder de la destrucción que su prima la mimada y su primo el rey demonio heredaron, hasta el hijo del rey demonio lo podía superar y eso lo frustra.

-"Pero debe haber una forma"- se dijo a sí mismo el chico hasta que...

Una bola de la destrucción se dirigió hacia él que éste lo esquivo sin muchos problemas y miró al causante que no era nada menos que Lord Bael que miraba con desprecio a su hijo bastardo que tuvo con esa perra de Misla.

-"¿Por qué haces esto?"- preguntó un exigente Sairaorg estando en pose de pelea que su padre solo sonrió para decir...

-"Eres una vergüenza para la familia, derrotado por un peón inexperto en comparación contigo y más encima el oppai Dragón, vergüenza debería darte al mancillar el prestigio de la Familia Sairaorg, toma"- le lanzó una cabeza que Sairaorg quedó en shock al ver quien era, su madre, fue decapitada por el clan Bael. El chico de ojos púrpura miró en shock a la única persona que le quedaba en su vida y le fue arrebatado por su propio padre, que no merecía llamarlo así...

-"Me las pagarás"- exclamó Sairaorg y se lanzó contra su padre a una velocidad monstruosa para darle un sendo puñetazo en toda la cara del jefe Clan Bael que salió volando, pero eso no se quedó ahí, el hijo de Misla apareció delante de su padre y le dio otro golpe y lo mandó estrellar contra el suelo dejando un cráter de dos metros de diámetro, Sairaorg con su ira encendida y un rugido iba lanzar un puñetazo a su padre pero...

-"AHORA"- exclamó un Lord Bael herido que uno de sus secuaces le lanzó un artefacto que apenas tocó al chico, una especie de portal mágico que absorbió al chico iracundo que no se dio cuenta de eso ya que está enfocado en matar a su padre y desapareció del lugar junto con el portal que se cerró dejando a Lord Bael que se puso de pie con una sonrisa diabólica que solo dijo...

-"Gracias Sirzechs por darnos este artefacto, el bastardo morirá en la grieta dimensional"- para después reírse de su cometido y se fue del lugar...

Sairaorg solo estaba vagando de un lugar a otro que sus energías se estaba drenando.

-"Así que moriré aquí"- se decía el chico para luego maldecir a su padre y su clan de bastardo que solo presumían de su poder al igual que Los Gremory que tienen suerte de tener a un portador del dragón Celestial que se la pasa pensando en los pechos para aumentar sus poderes y aún no sabe cómo le ganó en los Rating Games ese peli castaño, pero lo hecho, hecho está y no puede hacer nada para remediarlo, pero...

"Oh, un mortal que está vagando por las dimensiones, debo salvarlo o sino"- dijo la cabeza de un hombre de cara azul que mandó a sus creaciones que era una especie de musgo blanco con ojos que ellos lograron recoger al pobre tipo que está inconsciente y lo sacaron de esa brecha dimensional que conectaba a otros mundos, entonces ese ser de cabeza gigante de piel Azul, entonces miró los recuerdos del chico y se dio cuenta de lo que pasó, su vida entera lleno de desafíos y los superabas con creces gracia a su madre que falleció y quedó algo indignado de lo que hizo ese hombre que era su padre...

-"Creo que puedo crear un Djinn a partir de ese llamado Sacred Gear que porta ese chico y dárselo a él para que lo ocupe cuantas veces quieras, lo hará más poderoso que antes si lo combino"- dijo ese ser mirando seriamente al portador del rey Nemea que el León sintió unos cambios y pasó a ser una especie de Genio y sintió el aumento rápido de poder, "Wow, puedo derrotar a Sirzechs de un solo golpe" pensó el Rey León para mirar al ser que hizo eso posible...

-"Rey León Nemea, un gusto, soy Ugo, guardián de la puerta a este universo"- dijo el ser que tiene solo la cabeza puesta de forma tranquila.

-"Un gusto señor Ugo, pero, ¿por qué hizo eso?"- preguntó el León dorado mirando al genio que una vez fue el hijo del rey Salomón.

-"Fácil, quiero que pertenezca a mi mundo, quiero que tu portador sea feliz con la gente que lo necesite"- respondió Ugo con una sonrisa ya que quería darle esa oportunidad de formar una nueva vida.

-"Ya veo... pero"- no pudo terminar ya que los musgos blancos de Ugo recogieron a otro tipo más, edad un poco más adulto aunque aparentaba tener unos veinte años de edad, desnudo por la parte de arriba y apenas con los pantalones hecho añicos, tiene el cabello que desafía la gravedad de puntas y algunas heridas en su cuerpo concluyendo que estuvo en una de las batallas más sangrienta que tuvo, Ugo vio como sus sirvientes dejaron a ese hombre en el suelo suavmente frente a él, Ugo miró al hombre para luego entrar a la mente de él que lo dejó en shock y con sorpresa, ese hombre es algo de otra dimensión, diferente a lo que el hijo de Misla Bael provenía.

-"¿algo pasa con él, Ugo-sama?"- preguntó Nemea mientras que su portador aún seguía inconsciente.

-"Si, vi los recuerdo de ese tal Son Gokú y son de alguien que sí conoce la palabra esfuerzo, un saiyajin, similar a los Fanalis, pero la diferencia de poder entre él y la raza de los leones rojos es tremenda, es como si compararamos una hormiga en el caso de los Fanalis y los saiyajin en el caso de Kakarotto o mejor dicho su nombre que le puso su abuelo adoptivo, Son Gokú"- decía Ugo muy serio que dejó sorprendido al nuevo genio del Djinn que poseía su nombre, Nemea.

-"Ya veo"- dijo el León dorado para continuar, -"¿Qué harás con él?"- preguntó Nemea a Ugo que el guardián solo sonrió de forma sincera para decir.

-"Lo enviaré a mi mundo, puede ser de mucho bien para nosotros, como dejar en su lugar a las personas que usan el poder Djinn para fines egoísta, ayudaría mucho al equilibrio de este mundo"- Nemea asintió y sintió que él, su portador y el saiyajin están levitando hasta llegar a una puerta para luego el rey León entrar a un contenedor que era el anillo del chico que le regaló su madre antes de que ella fuera asesinada por Lord Bael.

-"Disfruten de esta nueva vida y sean felices porque se lo merecen"- decía Ugo en señal de despedida mientras los musgos blancos hacían gestos de adiós mientras se abría la puerta al nuevo mundo y así ambos enfrentar a una nueva aventura...

Fin del prólogo...

NDA: sé que fue corto pero quiero ya empezar por el prólogo de este remake, solo les voy a decir que esta semana subo el primer capítulo y ahí será del bueno, eso y que disfruten...

Capítulo 1: "Un mundo extraño, la llegada del guerrero del super saiyajin de la leyenda"

-"agh…."- gimió un tipo de cabellos parados que desafiaba la gravedad, abrió lentamente sus ojos para luego levantarse pero sintió un dolor fuerte en su pecho y se acostó, pero puso su mano en la cabeza para luego poder meditar o recordar lo que pasó, entonces con toda la fuerza del mundo, se puso lentamente en posición de sentado, se miró su cuerpo y vio que está vendado, pero…

-"Freezer"- se dijo el saiyajin para sí mismo para luego tratar de ponerse de pie, pero…

-"Aghhhh"- gimió de dolor el saiyajin ya que quería comprobar si derrotó a Freezer o saber dónde carajos estaba ya que no sintió el ki ni de Freezer, ni de sus amigos ya que la sensación era parecida al de la Tierra.

-"¿dónde estoy?"- pensó el saiyajin, iba a ponerse de pie, pero…

-"Ah, ya despertaste"- fue la voz que el hombre de cabellos azabache mirara al causante, lo que vio es un hombre, pero sentía un poder que era similar al de las esferas del Dragón.

-"¿Quién eres y en dónde estoy?"- preguntó el saiyajin al tipo de cabellera rubia larga trenzada , ojos azules y una mirada tranquila y de paz, vestido con un traje verde escotado hasta su ombligo y pantalones holgados que lleva unos platos de comida.

-"Te lo diré pero antes tienes que comer"- dijo el tipo rubio con una sonrisa tranquilizadora que al saiyajin al escuchar la palabra comida le salió un rugido en su estómago para luego comer como si de una persona que no comía hace días que dejó algo sorprendido al hombre de mirada tranquila y con cara de mujer con un sombrero holgado en su cabeza.

-"¿no tienes más?"- decía el saiyajin al misterioso sujeto que éste solo sonrió.

-"Veo que eres igual que los fanalis"- fue lo que dijo ese tipo rubio, tomó su bastón e hizo un movimiento y se materializó un banquete de comida como también frutas dejando con baba al saiyajin sin quedarse sorprendido de que hizo ese tipo…

-"mmmm, mucha comida gracias, ¿no quieres?"- preguntó el azabache al rubio de ojos azules.

-"No te preocupes, yo ya comí antes"- respondió con una sonrisa el tipo que el saiyajin ahí arrasó con la comida ya que está muy hambriento después de la batalla brutal que tuvo con Freezer en Namek en la cual, empezó a comer como una bestia hasta que en un rato se comió todo lo que ese chico misterioso le dio con solo materializar la comida.

-"Ufffff, qué rico estuvo"- decía el saiyajin sobando su panza desnuda ya que apenas la parte de debajo de su dogi pudo mantenerse intacto.

-"Me alegro, ahora con las presentaciones"- decía el rubio sentado en el suelo al igual que el saiyajin que éste solo dijo…

-"Bueno, eh, me llamo Son Gokú, un gusto"- decía el saiyajin al rubio que él solo sonrió con sinceridad.

-"Un gusto, Son Gokú me llamo Yunan"- decía el hombre de cabellera rubia con una sonrisa sincera que el guerrero del universo siete se le contagió esa sonrisa del tipo rubio ese, pero…

-"Yunan"- dijo Gokú para dirigirse al rubio.

-"Dime, Gokú-san"- decía el rubio ya que sabía lo que iba a preguntar su huésped.

-"¿dónde estoy?"- preguntó el guerrero saiyajin ya que no sintió la presencia ni de sus amigos ni la de Freezer, vale decir, se dio cuenta que no está en Namek ya que no alcanzó a tomar una nave por rescatar la nave en la que él viajaba para convertirlo en cápsula.

-"En mi casa"- decía Yunan con una risita de broma que Gokú cayó al estilo de animé que se recompuso y vio que su nuevo amigo se reía de la pequeña broma que le hizo haciendo un puchero infantil, una vez que cesó la risa de Yunan, él dijo…

-"Veo que no eres de por aquí, te diré en dónde estás, te encuentras en un mundo llamado Tierra, y como dije que estás en mi casa, estamos en un oasis, la ciudad más cercana de aquí es Reim, pero tomará mucho tiempo"- el saiyajin solo asintió con la cabeza no entendiendo un carajo de lo que decía este tipo misterioso, pero entendió algo, que no está en la Tierra que conoce ni en Namek, quizás cayó en otro mundo pensando que está en su mismo universo.

-"Ya veo, no entiendo mucho acerca de Reim y esas cosas, pero me di cuenta que no estoy en mi mundo en sí ya que no siento la presencias de mis amigos"- reveló Gokú no sorprendiendo a Yunan ya que quería comprobar algo.

-"Así que no eres de este mundo, ya veo, pero explícate cómo es tu mundo en sí, Gokú"- dijo el rubio con traje holgado que lo hacía parecer un mago que el mencionado guerrero.

-"Bueno, mi mundo, yo vivía en unas montañas junto a mi abuelito desde que era niño y luego conocí a mi amiga Bulma en la que ella y yo viajamos por el mundo con autos voladores, edificios redondos y dinosaurios rondando el lugar en donde vivía"- fueron las leves palabras de Gokú que Yunan escuchó atentamente, una persona común de este mundo diría que está loco, pero el rubio al ser alguien diferente a los no-magos por así decirlo, vio la corriente de Rukh del saiyajin que emanaba un blanco puro haciendo ver que es verdad las palabras de su huésped.

-"Ya veo Gokú, pero hay algo más que debes decirme, quiero saber quién eres realmente"- Gokú al pensar en las palabras de Yunan, decidió decirle la verdad de su vida ya que las intenciones de ese tipo eran nobles como también un poder nuevo para él, decidió decirle todo acerca de su vida, desde que tenía uso de razón hasta las aventuras en la búsqueda de las esferas del Dragón con su mejor amiga Bulma, Pilaf, el entrenamiento con Roshi, el torneo, la patrulla roja, el segundo torneo en que participó, como la pelea contra el rey demonio Píccoro, el entrenamiento con Kami sama, la pelea contra píccoro y el rechazo de matrimonio con Milk ya que su mejor amiga le explicó con lujo de detalle todo, como la pelea de su hermano y el origen de su raza, los saiyajin, Vegeta, el viaje a Namek, la pelea con Freezer Hasta que Namek explotó como la leyenda del SSJ, la transformación que derrotó a Freezer. Yunan al escuchar el relato de su amigo quedó admirado, impresionado, triste ya que la corriente pura del Rukh que rodeaba al saiyajin que mostraba honestidad y esfuerzo, entonces Yunan al ver eso, le creyó de inmediato las palabras del saiyajin.

-"Bueno después de que explotó Namek, pensé que había muerto, pero me di cuenta que estoy aquí"- terminó de decir Gokú su relato de su vida que el rubio Magi solo sonrió para secarse las lágrimas de sus mejillas para decir.

-"Te creo Gokú, ahora sé la razón del por qué saliste de un agujero de gusano, eres de otra dimensión y no de este mundo"- Gokú asintió quedando algo preocupado ya que no sabe si logró derrotar a Freezer, pero lo seguro es que lo derrotó y lo dejó en mal estado como también concluir que esa explosión lo haya matado también, pero quería saber y le dirigió la palabra al rubio de vestimenta verde holgada.

-"Yunan, quiero saber si puedo volver a mi mundo"- fueron las curiosas palabras del saiyajin que el rubio lo pensó un poco para responder.

-"He visto muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida, pero por ahora no sé si es posible, quizás haya algo que se puede hacer, pero te avisaré si encuentro algo"- Yunan pensó en Simbad para ver si hay algún artefacto para abrir dimensiones, pero lo desechó ya que no confiaba en su candidato a rey por ciertos acontecimientos que pasaron a lo largo de su vida, entonces para animar a Gokú mientras que él pueda averiguar algo en como mandarlo de vuelta a su dimensión dijo.

-"Gokú mientras que busque una forma de ir a tu dimensión, ¿por qué no cazas un calabozo?"-

-"¿un calabozo, qué es eso?"- preguntó el saiyajin que Yunan responde.

-"Para que sepas lo que es un calabozo, te contaré lo que compone este mundo"- y así Yunan le explicó con peras y manzanas el mundo conformado por diferentes continentes, los reinos de Reim y Kou, como también los distintos países y sus culturas, como los magis que componen tres para elegir a su rey de distintos reinos para conquistar celdas en que un genio le concede un poder con habilidades interesantes en un contenedor metálico.

-"mmmmmmmmmmm, ya veo, pero no creo que me interese eso de conquistar celdas o calabozos como decías"- dijo el saiyajin que dejó sorprendido a Yunan ya que es un candidato perfecto para ser rey por su poder y su mentalidad de hacerse más fuerte que puede inspirar y dar esperanza a un pueblo entero si lo desea, como establecer la paz y darle un mejor uso a un Djinn aunque sabe que no necesita uno en caso que pierda su contenedor pero había uno que le haría muy bien a él.

-"Pero Gokú, el Djinn que te estoy hablando te dará una habilidad que son similar a las llamadas semilla del ermitaño que me hablaste de tu mundo"- reveló el Magi rubio que el mencionado guerrero por excelencia lo pensó un poco y dijo.

-"Un poder de sanar, similar a las semillas del ermitaño, mmmmm, ya que gasté la última que le di a Krillin en caso de, pero…. "- no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que recordó la muerte de su mejor y eso lo hizo enojar, su poder estaba incrementando y un parpadeo dorado que dejó sorprendido al magi al presenciar el posible super saiyajin que el habló él, pero había algo, su firma de rukh no se cambió a negro a pesar de la ira que sentía.

-"Gokú"- decía el magi rubio que el mencionado saiyajin salió de su trance y se tranquilizó.

-"Creo que me haría bien uno de esos en caso de caer herido en una pelea, lo podría hacer"- dijo el saiyajin algo tranquilo ya que al ver que por ahora no es posible venir a su mundo a menos que le pidan un deseo a Porunga pero lo descartó acerca de la diferencia de poder del saiyajin y el creador de esas esferas como también el de la Tierra, un punto en contra, solo espera que Yunan le traiga noticias mientras tantos.

-"Me alegro que aceptes Gokú, ese Djinn estará en buenas manos como también su genio"- decía entre risas Yunan ya que el Djinn llamado Phenex es mujer, sería muy cómico en la forma en que se fijaría Gokú y ese físico que cualquier chica de Reim caería si fuera un gladiador, eso lo pensó poniéndose en los zapatos de una mujer y además le sería una buena compañía a Aladdín si se encuentra con su candidato a Rey.

-"Ahora Gokú, nos vamos a la celda"- y con esas palabras, el magi rubio con su bastón hizo un hechizo de transporte para llegar a esa celda que llegaron al instante, Gokú parpadeó y quedó como "a ver, a ver, que paso" causando una risa en Yunan para decir…

-"Gokú antes de que entres al lugar, me gustaría que te dirijas a Reim después de esto, ahí hay guerreros interesante que te pueden quizás darte pelea"- reveló Yunan dejando emocionado a Gokú que levantó el pulgar en aprobación a las palabras del magi.

-"Claro amigo, nos volveremos a ver pronto y ojalá con buenas noticias"- fueron las palabras del saiyajin para entrar a un portal y todo se le iluminó como también estaba siendo llevado a un planeta similar a la Tierra que de repente todo se iluminó otra vez hasta que logró caer de pie para ver que está dentro de una cueva.

-"Mmmmm, creo que estoy dentro, pero no siento la presencia de nadie…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que varios monstruo lo miraron con intenciones asesinas, sus apariencia eran de un lobo gigante a un ogro gigante que atacaron de una al saiyajin que éste esquivó cada ataque de las bestias que con una bola de ki logró desintegrar a varios pero seguían viniendo más y entonces Gokú decidió avanzar a una velocidad monstruosa que derrotó a cada monstruo en el camino, en pocas palabras, está barriendo el piso con los que custodian la celda del genio llamado Phenex hasta que llegó a una gran puerta y se encontró con un gran Fénix, un ave de color rosa miró al saiyajin y empezó a atacarlo pero éste lo esquivó como si nada incluso las llamas rosas.

-"Así que no me dejarás pasar, ¿eh?"- fueron las palabras del saiyajin a la gran ave que voló y con lanzó una gran bola de fuego rosa que Gokú ahuecó sus manos y gritó…

-"Haaaaaaaaa"- una viga de ki salió de sus manos dirigiéndose a la bestia que el poder mágico de la bestia chocó con el poder del ki del saiyajin que estaban a la par, pero Gokú solo sonrió para poner fin a esta pelea…

-"Haaaaa".- con ese grito, Gokú le dio más poder a su poder que la bola de fuego rosa del fénix gigante cedió ante tal poder que logró tocar al ave gigante que lo desintegró causando una explosión azul por el poder del saiyajin para después volver todo a la normalidad que plumas color rosa se expandieron por el lugar y una llave más o menos grande que el saiyajin concluyó que es para abrir aquella puerta con esa cerradura y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta…

-"Alto ahí"- fue la voz de un hombre y el saiyajin miró al causante de la voz, el tipo era de mirada seria, un hombre alto y muy bien tonificado, sus ojos y cabello son de un color burdeo y este último se encuentra recogido por un moño. Sus cejas son bastante finas y usa delineador alrededor de sus ojos, pero lo que más destaca en su rostro es su barbilla de la cual se siente orgulloso. Por último, porta un pequeño sombrero negro con una gema amarilla en su centro.

Viste con atuendos tradicionales de color rojo y blanco y una capa de color negro, que hacen alución a su estatus real. Kouen lleva siempre con él sus Contenedores de Metal, los cuales consisten en una espada con un adorno colgando en la empuñadura y una hombrera en su hombro derecho, que se asemeja a la cabeza de un león.

-"¿me hablas a mí?"- preguntó el saiyajin apuntándose así mismo que el tipo solo miraba seriamente.

-"No le hables así al príncipe, ¿no te enseñaron modales?"- dijo uno de los hombres que al parecer es uno de los soldados de ese llamado príncipe meintras que otro tipo de apariencia similar al hombre mencionado miraba de forma calculadora que al parecer, ese tipo no pasó por suerte de la mazmorra.

-"Eh, ¿eres un príncipe?"- decía el saiyajin mirando al tipo de cabello burdeo que él solo asintió.

-"Así es, ¿no lo sabía?"- preguntó el tipo de mirada seria que el saiyajin negó con la cabeza…

-"Vayamos al punto"- dijo el otro tipo que al parecer, tiene parentesco con el tipo serio ese, un hombre de apariencia delgado, de cabello rojo y atado en una coleta, con pecas y ojos de color rosa. Viste ropas holgadas que llevan un símbolo Taijitu, lleva unas pulseras a juego y un gran pendiente en la oreja izquierda.

-"¿Vienes a conquistar esa mazmorra?"- preguntó ese tipo de apariencia delgada.

-"Pues sí, quiero conquistar esa mazmorra, ¿ustedes también?"- preguntó el saiyajin manteniendo distancia de ellos ya que si es lo que sospecha, entonces librará una pelea.

-"Vaya que coincidencia que tenemos forastero, yo también quiero conquistar esta mazmorra por asignación de Judar"- habló el tipo serio de cuerpo bien voluptuoso con pinta de mujeriego.

-"Eso quiere decir que tenemos que pelear por esta cosa llamada Djinn, ¿cierto?"- dijo Gokú poniéndose en pose de pelea que fue muy extraño para ellos, pero el soldado que lo está acompañando dijo.

-"Príncipe Kouen, pelearé contra este tipo y recuperaré esa llave para entrar a esa mazmorra"- el llamado príncipe Kouen miró a su hermano que él asintió para ver las habilidades del desconocido ya que no fue suerte hacer ganado esa llave (nda: ellos llegaron después de que Gokú entró a esa mazmorra), entonces el soldado a cargo de los hombres de su señor vio la aprobación de su superior para desenvainar su espada para dirigirse al saiyajin.

-"Tú te lo buscaste chico, verás la fuerza de uno de los capitanes del imperio Kou"- y con esas palabras, el soldado de alto rango atacó al saiyajin a una velocidad admirable para el ser humano que cuando iba a hacer un corte vertical, Gokú solo suspiró en decepción y detuvo el ataque de la espada con un solo dedo dejando sorprendidos a los soldados como también algo sorprendido a los dos príncipes de la corona del imperio de Kou, Ren kouen y Ren Koumei pero dejaron eso de lado y vieron al capitán en shock.

-"parecen que me subestimaron"- fue lo que dijo Gokú para lanzarle un leve golpe en la armadura del soldado que hizo añicos y lo mandó a volar lejos dejándolo fuera de combate que los soldados al ver a su capitán inconsciente, desenvainaron sus espadas para matar al saiyajin pero…

-"Deténganse"- fue lo que dijo el primer heredero al trono del imperio Kou, Ren Kouen que los hombres guardaron sus armas y miraron al guerrero saiyajin con odio por lo que hizo a su capitán.

-"¿Quién eres y de dónde vienes?"- preguntó Kouen al saiyajin que éste recordó las palabras de Yunan que no dijera su origen libremente ya que no todos le creerían como él magi le creyó su historia así que dijo…

-"Ummm, digamos que muy lejos de aquí y un amigo mío me dijo que fuera a esta mazamorra o algo así"- eso dejó con una gota de sudor a los demás soldados por lo idiota que se ve.

-"Ummm, pero no me dijiste tu nombre y me parece extraño decir que vienes de lejos sin saber de nuestro imperio que es conocido por las guerra que libramos"- fue lo que dijo un serio peli burdeo que el saiyajin solo se encogió los hombros para decir.

-"Mmmmmm, no todos conocen su imperio, pero me presento, me llamo Gokú"- se presentó el guerrero que pronto lo llamarán el guerrero de cabellos dorados.

NDA: me pasé con el MMMMMMMM.

-"Ya veo, Gokú, mi nombre es Ren Kouen, príncipe del imperio Kou"- se presentó el hombre de cabellos y ojos burdeos al hombre frente a él.

-"Pero ahora que nos presentamos, te haré una propuesta"- fueron las palabras de ese príncipe que el saiyajin escuchó atentamente.

-"¿Qué propuesta?"- preguntó Gokú muy curioso que el hombre no tiene intenciones oscura, pero algo le dice que tiene pensamientos digamos diferentes que las de él.

-"Te dejaré que conquiste esta mazmorra si te unes a nosotros y seas soldados del imperio para unificar el mundo y hacer un solo reino"- propuso el hombre de cabellos y ojos burdeos que el saiyajin lo pensó un poco y recordó las palabras de Yunan que no debe unirse ni a Kou ni a Sindra pero es su decisión si quiere unirse a ellos por las intenciones de sus gobernantes.

-"¿Qué pasa si me niego?"- preguntó Gokú al tipo ese de mirada seria que es el principal heredero al trono del imperio Kou.

-"Si te niegas, serás llevado detenido y me quedaré con la mazmorra"- respondió Kouen de lo más tranquilo y serio eso sí.

-"Eso de unificar el mundo hay dos medios que se puede hacer por la razón o la fuerza…. Creo que no es posible en este mundo por lo que me contó mi amigo Yunan, lo siento, pero conquistaré esta mazamorra o como se diga y me iré por mi cuenta, si ustedes quieren esto de los Dajinnn o algo así"- terminó de decir Gokú de forma seria ya que recordó que es justo lo que le dijo Yunan acerca de ellos, los del imperio Kou, son gente que ama la guerra y así unificar el mundo imponiendo la tradición de Kou.

-"Es una lástima, te veía con un potencial de ser el gran general de nuestro imperio"- el príncipe desenvainó su espada y se abalanzó contra el saiyajin para atacarlo con un corte frontal a una velocidad mayor al hombre que peleó, pero Gokú lo esquivó con un salto alejándose un poco.

-"Nada mal para ser un idiota que pronuncia mal las palabras"- dijo Kouen con una sonrisa arrogante que decidió atacar a Gokú con un corte vertical, Gokú interceptó su ataque con un dedo que a diferencia de lo que pasó anteriormente, la espada de Kouen hizo reacción y un brillo de fuego se expandió causando una leve explosión que el príncipe salió impulsado hacia atrás, pero logró caer de pie con una sorpresa muy grande al igual que su hermano como también sus hombres.

-"Eso, ¿Cómo pasó?"- se preguntó Kouen mirando su espada y el signo del contenedor hizo su presencia pero miró al saiyajin intacto en el mismo lugar como si nada le hubiese pasado (NDA: si Kouen se pone serio, le daría una digna pelea al peluca de Radizt y quizás ganarle, pero a Nappa, pierde por de rape), Kouen miró al saiyajin que miraba con una sonrisa confiable.

-"Al parecer tu espada tiene algo que me es poco conocido para mí, ¿se llama Magoi?"- preguntó éste guerrero que una vez fue de clase baja que el Ren mayor lo miró en serio y puso su espada al medio.

-"Eres la primera persona que me haces liberar este poder, te daré el honor de mostrar a Astaroth (アシュタロス, Ashutarosu)"- reveló Kouen que citó estas palabras…

" _Espíritu del miedo y la Contemplación, Te lo ordeno, como tu usuario. Cubre mi cuerpo, y habita el mismo. Transforma mi cuerpo en el de un gran mago"._

"¡Astaroth!"

Cuando Ren dijo estas palabras, su espada brilló junto a su cuerpo y cuando cesó el brilló, la apariencia del primer príncipe heredero del imperio Kou cambió, el cabello se hace más largo, se vuelve naranja y se asemeja a las serpientes, al igual que su Djinn. Él tiene un gran collar alrededor de su cuello muy adormentado, en sus antebrazos aparecen una detalles de ora que sostienen parte de una toga blanca, y su cadera se ve tapada por una toga negra, además una armadura de serpiente cubre gran superficie de su cuerpo como desde las manos hasta el costado de su cuello o a ambos lados de su vientre. Un tatuaje oscuro en el estómago aparece y también lleva un cinturón, ese es la apariencia del contendor metálico de Astaroth.

-"Este es Astaroth, toma esto"- y con eso lanzó una llama naranja desde la punta de su espada para ser llegado de lleno al saiyajin que éste se puso en pose de preparar su puño para luego lanzar un ataque de viento comprimido que borró el ataque de fuego y el ataque de viento comprimido llegó al cielo causando una explosión en las rocas ya que están en una cueva dejando en shock a Kouen y los demás presente…

-"¿Cómo hiciste eso?"- preguntó en shock el portador del Djinn de Astaroth al guerrero de clase baja.

-"Entrené desde niño para ser lo que soy, Kouen"- respondió éste en pose de pelea al estilo cuando peleó contra vegeta.

-"Entonces te derrotaré con mi máximo poder"- reveló el príncipe que su hemano exclamó…

-"¿Estás loco?, puedes destruir este lugar"-

-"Está en juego el orgullo de la nación y de nuestra familia, Koumei"- respondió el peli burdeo que preparó su poder y levitó al cielo y un signo de del contenedor metálico gigante arriba del mencionado príncipe de Kou que el saiyajin miró para ver qué tan poderoso es el ataque de este hombre.

" _Espíritu del miedo y la meditación... ¡tú, que brindas el poder a los reyes, trae el gran fuego del infierno que juzga a la tierra!,¡Astor Inqerad! (Flying White Flash Dragon del Purgatorio)."_

Cuando recitó esas palabras, en la punta de la espada de, se creó una especie de dragón blanco en forma de llamas blancas que se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el saiyajin que éste con una sonrisa.

-"Kaioken"- exclamó el saiyajin y una aura de ki rojiza lo rodeó como su cabello se erizó que de pasada, creó una barrera de Ki que cuando el Dragón de llamas blanca hizo contactó con el aura de Gokú, no pudo penetrar esa barrera dejando peor al grupo del imperio Kou, en especial al príncipe Kouen.

-"No puede ser, éste es mi poder completo, ¿Quién eres?"- preguntó el peli burdeos a su oponente que usó su aura rojiza.

-"Soy un guerrero de la raza saiyajin y no es todo mi poder"- exclamó el saiyajin que expulsó más de su poder haciendo retroceder el poder de las llamas blancas de Kouen que poco a poco el aura de Gokú se expandió más y un ataque de viento comprimido lo mandó de vuelta desintegrando ese ataque que supuestamente son llamas eternas, pero nah, y de repente, los soldados, Koumei y Kouen solo vieron un destello rojizo que apareció al instante delante del ya mencionado portador del contenedor Djinn de Astaroth y de un solo golpe en el estómago dejó fuera de combate al príncipe que volvió a su forma normal cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

Gokú bajó lentamente y volvió a su estado base para decir al grupo que vio la pelea y la humillante derrota que sufrió su príncipe.

-"El hombre está inconsciente, se recuperará, pero ahora iré a por esa dajinn o como se llame"- Al terminar de decir estas palabras, Gokú se acercó a la puerta y puso la llave en la cerradura gigante que había, una vez que hizo eso, la gran puerta se abrió, Gokú vio un gran lugar con muchas riquezas, oro y joyas que a él no le importó sino el recipiente que era una especie de una copa de metal con el signo de los contenedores metálicos, Gokú lo tocó mientras que era seguido por un Koumei y sus hombres llevando a su príncipe herido y derrotado en la pelea, entonces…

Una chica gigante de piel azulada y de buen cuerpo, hermosos ojos azules, Ella tiene alas en su espalda. Tiene el cabello largo, plumas y orejas puntiagudas. Su cabeza y cuerpo están adornados con varias joyas, pero eso sí desnuda que Gokú ni se inmutó ante eso.

-"Soy Phenex, custodio esta mazmorra, ¿con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?"- dijo la hermosa genio del Djinn.

-"Hola Phenex, soy Son Gokú, pero puedes decirme Gokú, estoy aquí para ser conquistarte"- fueron las palabras del saiyajin de lo más normal e ingenuo posible pero los demás y la genio lo interpretaron de otra forma.

-"Ah ya veo, ¿pero para qué lo quieres?"- preguntó otra vez la genio que pensó que ese tal Gokú es un mujeriego.

-"mmmmm, un amigo me dijo que me sería de mucha ayuda para superar mis límites y para proteger a mis cercanos"- respondió Gokú a Phenex que ella solo sonrió y dijo.

-"Ya veo, pero no veo ningún arma o contenedor metálico contigo"-

-"¿Eh?, ¿debo llevar un arma o algo así?"- preguntó de forma dudosa el inocente e ingenuo guerrero.

-"Pues sí"- respondió Phenex como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo hacendo que Koumei niegue con la cabeza.

-"¿habrá otra forma?"- preguntó el saiyajin que la genio de ojos azules solo sonrió y dijo.

-"Normalmente nos llevan en un arma o algo de mayor valor para usted pero haré una excepción, Guapo"- la mujer guiñó un ojo para brillar el lugar dejando algo cegados de forma temporal al grupo menos a Gokú que vio como ella se trasladó a su mano derecha y una marca extraña hizo brillar su mano para luego desaparecer y de repente una luz brillante se hizo en el lugar llevando los tesoros y a los hombres de Kou y se fueron del ese lugar….

Una vez que pasó el rato, los hombres de Kou abrieron sus ojos y estaban lo que una vez fue la entrada a la mazmorra, pero el hombre que derrotó a Kouen ya no está ahí como también su tesoro.

Un magi apareció frente al grupo de Kou que es de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color como también no lleva nada en la parte de arriba pero sí pantalones holgados del mismo color negro y de contextura delgada en cuanto a su cuerpo.

-"Al parecer lograron conquistar esa mazmorra, ¿no?"- dijo ese ser que es un magi de forma arrogante.

-"No, un hombre derrotó al príncipe y lo dejó fuera de combate con mucha facilidad y se hizo con Djinn"- respondió Koumei que dejó sorprendido a ese magi de nombre Judar.

-"Ya veo, debí haber enviado a Hakuryuu, inútiles"- dijo algo enojado Judar que desapareció del lugar dejando a un Koumei serio…

-"Debemos ir a Kou para atender a Kouen"- dijo Koumei Ren que activó un talismán de transporte en dirección a la casa real del imperio para atender a su hermano y dar informe para la búsqueda de Son Gokú, el hombre que humilló el orgullo de su hermano….

EN OTRO LUGAR….

-"¿Dónde estoy?"- se preguntó Gokú para ver que está en la cima de una montaña desértica con su premio…

-"¿Qué haré con esto?, Yunan me dijo que me serviría mucho para comprar comida, es mucho…"- dijo Gokú para sí mismo que lo pensó y se le ocurrió algo, aun con su dogi rasgado en la parte de abajo, casó de su bolsillo y sacó una cápsula koi y lo lanzó causando una explosión de humo saliendo la nave en que entrenó y viajó a Namek, abrió la puerta y cargó con las bolsas grandes llenas de joyas y objetos preciosos para el ojo humano y lo dejó todo en la habitación en donde dormía, una vez que hizo eso, cerró la puerta de la nave y apretó un botón causando otra explosió convirtiéndose en una cápsula y lo guardó en su bolsillo de su Dogi, para luego mirar a lo lejos de la cima de la montaña una gran ciudad que de paso se veía el mar…

-"Quizás ande de suerte y sea el imperio de Reim que tanto me habló Yunan"- y con esas palabras, Gokú emprendió la marcha hacia esa ciudad cercana para hablar con esos tal fanalis para poder pelear con ellos mientras que era visto de lejos por un Yunan sonriente.

"Espero que le des una esperanza a este mundo como lo hacías en el tuyo, Son Gokú" pensó el magi con una sonrisa sincera y el rukh puro que liberó dando indicio que él junto a otro más, le darán el equilibrio que tanto anhela este mundo.

MIENTRAS TANTO….

"Aghhhhh"- exclamó un Sairaorg que se había despertado tratando de ponerse de pie y vio que estaba vendado entero a sus heridas.

-"Lento ahí joven"- fue la voz amable de un adulto ya mayor que el hijo de misla se puso en pose de pelea a pesar de su dolor por haber sido absorbido por la grieta dimensional.

-"Calma, joven, no queremos pelear contigo"- dijo otra vez el mismo viejo de contextura muscular. Tiene el cabello largo, de color claro debido a la edad, éste se extiende más allá de sus hombros. Él tiene una parte de su cabello atado en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. También tiene cejas gruesas, un bigote grueso. Viste una túnica de color claro, pantalones y sandalias, el viejo intentó acercarse al joven para calmarlo pero Sairaorg se dispuso a atacar pero…

-"No toques al maestro"- dijo una mujer joven y alta. Tiene los ojos negros y el cabello largo y de color oscuro, que se encuentra suelto y atado en la parte izquierda, también lleva una diadema delgada alrededor de su cabeza. Lleva un peto de armadura, espinilleras de metal y sandalias de color rojo. Preparó su espada y se lanzó al ataque pero sairaorg golpeó la espada de la chica que lo partió en dos dejando en shock a ella que recibió un golpe nerfeado de Sairaorg en el rostro mandándola a volar y chocando contra el muro casi herida porque el chico está debilitado.

-"Aghh"- sintió que sus músculos se están desgarrando y cayó de rodillas tocándose su pecho herido y cansado mirando al viejo de forma seria.

-"No quiero pelear contigo al menos escúchame"- fue lo que dijo el anciano con bigote mirando al chico herido.

-"¿Quién eres y dónde estoy?"- exigió el hijo de misla Bael apenas poniéndose de pie y estaba semidesnudo, solo en interiores.

-"Me presento soy Shambal Ramal, líder de un equipo de gladiadores de Yambala y estás en Reim"- respondió con tranquilidad el hombre ya que vio un potencial guerrero tanto su físico como su magoi, es algo diferente al que ha conocido y no quiere perderlo ya que se interesó en él.

-"¿Reim?, agh"- el chico se quejó de dolor ya que ese viaje en la grieta dimensional casi lo mató, pero por ley de la vida, cayó en este mundo.

-"Lento ahí, necesitas descansar"- dijo Shambal ayudando al chico a que pueda recostarse en la cama, pero la chica al recuperarse de la herida, miró al chico con furia y decidió a atacar con otra arma que tenía cerca pero…

-"Basta, Toto, no eres rival para él, mira como dejó tu espada"- dijo el líder de los Yambala a la chica que dijo.

-"Lo rescaté y así me trata, debí dejarlo que se muriera en el desierto"- lo dijo de forma enojada y seria la hermosa guerrera de cabello negro con una armadura.

-"Lo siento de verdad"- se disculpó Sairaorg ya que estaba shockeado todavía por lo que pasó con su padre y la muerte de su madre que al recordar eso, lágrimas le salieron al chico que se secó al instante que Toto cambió su semblante a uno algo preocupado.

-"¿por qué lloras?"-Preguntó Toto que el hijo de Misla solo responde.

-"No…no es nada"- miró al suelo que Toto solo bufó para luego retirarse por orden de su maestro, una vez que estuvieron solo, él dijo.

-"Te dejaré descansar y cuando estés listos, me puedes decir de dónde vienes"- dijo Shambal de forma amable que dejó al chico solo en sus pensamientos pero…

-"Me llamo Sairaorg… Vapula"- dijo el chico que usó el apellido de su madre que no portaría el apellido de su padre por lo que hizo a su madre…

-"Un gusto, descansa, hijo"- dijo el viejo maestro que se retiró del lugar dejando a Sairaorg acostado en la sala de enfermería muy pensativo y recordando los sucesos que pasó con su madre y la traición de su padre y el clan Bael.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1….

NDA: espero que le haya gustado y disfruten el capítulo… eso sí, no habrá haren por enésima vez, pero sí un poco de shipeo al estilo del fics en FF "los lamentos del dios saiyajin".. eso y bye…

Y las parejas son GokúxMyron, esa waifu si se hacer respetar y Sairaorg x Toto


	2. Chapter 2

NDA: este fics es de lo bueno y espero seguir así, la decisión ha sido tomada y por enésima vez será GokúxMyron aunque conociendo el carácter de la chica, será lento pero no soy de demorarme mucho ya que después de la pelea en Magnostad, desapareció la chica, con Toto será un poco más rápida que la de Myron, pero es sí ambas tendrán protagonismo y que sus hombres darán todo de si, ahora empiezo..

Capítulo 2: "Reim y dos guerreros gladiadores"

Sairaorg Bael está muy pensativo y descansando de sus heridas que tuvo cuando entró en la grieta dimensional.

"Debí haber muerto cuando estuve ahí, pero, ¿Cómo sobreviví?, ¿me habrá salvado Nemea o alguien que es una deidad?" se preguntó pensando el hijo de Misla Bael o Vápula que es muy conocida de ser el clan de domadores de leones.

"A propósito de Nemea, ¿se fue conmigo o se quedó allá?" volvió a pensar ya que la vez que después de la pelea contra Issei, se hizo uno con su sacred Gear para así entrenar este nuevo poder y rendirla al máximo para pasar el poder de un Dragón Celestial, pero eso no pasaba ya que llegó a su límite y no podía superar más, Sun Wukong rechazó entrenarlo ya que sería de mucho trabajo entrenar a uno más ya que tenía a los dos dragones celestiales que cuyo portadores lo pasaron y él se quedó.

"Es un afortunado ese chico y el hijo de Lucifer, pero encontraré una forma de superarlo, lo haré" siguió en sus pensamientos Sairaorg, pero dejó es de lado y recordó el regalo de su madre, un anillo simple plateado con unas letras grabadas con la frase "Nunca te rindas", el chico de cabellos negros y ojos púrpuras solo besó el anillo con tristeza ya que a su madre la asesinaron brutalmente y él no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados porque ya sabe que está en un lugar en que no es el inframundo ni el mundo mortal en donde vive, sabe que fue succionado en la grieta dimensional y debió morir ahí, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por el pequeño brillo de su anillo dorado notando un signo muy raro para él, pero de repente dejó de brillar y el signo cesó.

"Qué raro" pensó el chico para luego cerrar sus ojos para meditar, si no podía entrenar sus puños, podría usar la mente como otro método de superar a esos dos portadores de Ddraig y Albion con o si Nemea, lo hará ya que nunca se rinde y quiere superarse, dejó de pensar en esto por un rato y decidió meditar peleando de forma interna en la forma de cómo ganar las peleas.

En la entrada de la sala médica, vemos al anciano llamado Shambal Ramal mirando con una sonrisa al chico aparentemente durmiendo, mientras que Toto lleva una bandeja con comida y frutas ya que es hora de cenar.

-"Maestro, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí y..?, ah está durmiendo todavía"- decía la chica peli negra algo decepcionada que Shambal solo dijo.

-"No está durmiendo, está entrenando la mente, este chico es un saco de sorpresa"-

-"Aunque no aparenta, maestro"- decía la chica de lo más normal del mundo.

-"Te falta mucho que aprender Toto"- decía el maestro de cabellos grises que vestido con una túnica para dejar al chico solo mientras que la chica lo siguió y que más adelante le daría la comida al chico por mandato de su líder y maestro del grupo llamado Gladiadores Yambala terminando el día para el futuro gladiador Yambala.

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad en la que estaba Sairaorg Vapula… algunas horas antes de la escena de Sairaorg con el líder y la discípula de los gladiadores Yambala, Gokú le preguntó a un habitante que si este lugar se llama Reim que el anciano asintió, el saiyajin le dio las gracias y decidió caminando todavía con su dogi rasgado después de la pelea con Freezer notando su tonificado cuerpo que deja a los gladiadores a la vergüenza siendo objeto de muchas miradas, digamos que la parte femenina está admirando el fornido cuerpo de Gokú, la parte masculina pensaban de todo un poco, desde envidia hasta admiración por lo trabajado que se ve su cuerpo, pero como Gokú es Gokú, no le importó en lo más mínimo y siguió caminando por un rato hasta que se detuvo…

"Es cierto, debo encontrar a esos Fanalis, pero ando perdido"- se dijo a sí mismo el saiyajin hasta que…. Un rugido en su estómago dando entender que tiene hambre otra vez.

-"pero antes comeré algo, que me estoy muriendo de hambre después de esa pelea contra ese tal Kouen y que Phenex haya sanado mi cuerpo, bueno debo buscar algo de co…."- no pudo terminar de decir sus palabras ya que justo había un letrero muy llamativo que salía un rico olor de comida que al saiyajin le salió baba en comisura de sus labios que decidió entrar de una y uno de los meseros del lugar que se veía al estilo clásico pero aceptable para pasar el rato comiendo, dijo…

-"Buenas tarde, joven forastero, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?"-Gokú miró al mesero y se secó la baba de la comisura de sus labios.

-"Quiero comer en este lugar, tengo mucha hambre"- respondió el saiyajin que hizo levantar una ceja al mesero del lugar ya que su apariencia lo hacía ver como una persona indigente pero de buen físico y sin ningún rastro de grasa en la parte superior desnuda del saiyajin.

-"Pero, ¿tienes cómo pagar, forastero?"- preguntó de forma amable el mesero del lugar para comer que Gokú recordó que Yunan le dijo que debía llevar dinero consigo una vez que conquistara esa mazmorra, y sacó una pequeña bolsa de tela color blanco opaco y dijo.

-"¿Con eso alcanza?"- el mesero recibió la bolsa de tela y vio lo que contenía y eran monedas de oro pura que dejó con los ojos muy abierto, él con una sonrisa de que se ganó la lotería, dijo…

-"Puede pedir todo lo que quiera, forastero y si lo desea, puede dormir en este lugar ya que es una posada"- el saiyajin solo asintió pero quería comer y tiene hambre…

-"Ya veo, pero quiero comida, me muero de hambre"- dijo el saiyajin sobándose la barriga que el mesero con una gran sonrisa dijo.

-"Si pase, pase, siéntase cómodo"- una vez que Gokú está en la mesa y pidió todo el menú cosa que dejó muy sorprendido a las personas que están presentes en ese restaurant, pero el mesero decidió hacer lo que quería ese cliente Vip, después de un rato, digamos que Gokú arrasó con la comida dejando una pilas de platos en la mesa que comía como una bestia salvaje dejando con miradas perpleja la forma y las cantidades de comida que el forastero de cabellos de puntas hasta que…

-"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, qué rica la comida"- decía feliz Gokú que el mesero solo sonrió para decir.

-"Me alegro que le haya gustado la comida, forastero"-

-"Solo dime Gokú"- decía el saiyajin con una sonrisa que el mesero y el dueño del restaurant/posada asintieron con la misma sonrisa que contagiaba el guerrero de clase baja.

-"Bueno Gokú-san, pero, ¿a qué se debe la visita al imperio Reim?"- preguntó el dueño del lugar ya que al ver que el guerrero solo venía de pasada al parecer y se notaba de que no era por estos lados.

-"Ah cierto, ando en búsqueda de unos tal Fanalis, un amigo me dijo que aquí podría encontrarlos"- reveló Gokú que los dos trabajadores del lugar quedaron sorprendido ante eso.

-"Si, los únicos fanalis que conozco son los protegidos de la familia Alexius, creo que es el capitán de la fuerza imperial militar de Reim"- fueron las palabras del dueño de la tienda de nombre markus aurelius.

-"Wow, ¿ellos son fuertes?"- preguntó emocionado el saiyajin ya que Yunan no le detalló mucho la fuerza de los Fanalis.

-"Si, se dicen que la fuerza de uno de ellos equivale a la fuerza de mil hombres y pueden derrotar a un tigre gigante de un solo golpe"- dijo el dueño de la tienda llamado Markus que el mesero de nombre Meridion asintió aprobando las palabras de su jefe.

-"Wow, ¿dónde debo encontrarlos?"- preguntaba emocionadamente Gokú a ellos que el mesero sacó la voz en respuesta a la pregunta de su huésped.

-"Dicen que ellos están en el palacio imperial con la señora Sherezade, pero lo más seguro que lo puedes encontrar en el evento en que gladiadores pelean en un coliseo"-

-"Y en ese lugar los puedo encontrar, ¿no?"- preguntó Gokú de forma curiosa.

-"Si, pero mañana a primera hora antes de comenzar con las peleas de gladiadores, los puedes encontrar, pero si quieres llamar la atención de ellos, tendrás que inscribirte para ser un gladiador"- reveló el dueño llamado Markus que el saiyajin le dio más curiosidad y a la vez emocionado.

-"¿y cómo debo hacer eso de ser un gladiador?"- otra pregunta por parte del saiyajin más emocionado que nunca.

-"Bueno, te llevaría al lugar pero tiene que ser mañana a primera hora, pero mientras tantos puedes dormir en una de nuestras posadas, ¿Qué te parece?"- propuso Markus al saiyajin que éste solo dijo:

-"Bueno que más da, espero mañana temprano para ir"- encogió sus hombros y vio que estaba atardeciendo.

-"Pero mañana seré un gladiador para tener una pelea con ellos"- una vez que dijo estas palabras, Gokú chocó su puño en la palma de su mano con una sonrisa de confianza que el Meridian vio esa determinación.

-"Parece que puede darle una pelea a uno de ellos, le deseo suerte, Goku-san aunque usted tiene mejor físico que los Fanalis"- decía el mesero con algo de incredulidad al ver a un hombre que sentía miedo de pelear contra los poderosos Fanalis que tienen una fuerza descomunal.

-"Quien sabe"-terminó Gokú para luego ir a la habitación asignada por el mesero mientras que una persona con capucha notando su mechón color rojizo y una especie de pendiente debajo del labio inferior que se retiró del lugar notando un interés en ese forastero de cabellos de puntas y así terminó el día.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…

Vemos a un Gokú ya levantado y hacer su rutina de entrenamiento en el patio de la posada como comer el desayuno en el lugar, pero los dueños al ver que el saiyajin lleva vestido solo la parte de debajo de su dogi, le dieron una prenda de vestir que consiste en que la parte de arriba se parecía a un dogi de artes marciales color verde con un escote V de manga largaque parecía una túnica hasta la parte de sus muslos, pantalón algo holgado de color azul oscuro y los mismos zapatos que estuvieron intacto en la pelea contra Freezer.

-"Wow, se ve espléndido, señor Gokú"- decía Markus que las chicas y mujeres mayores que trabajaban en la tienda veían lo guapo que se veía el apuesto guerrero que iba a ser un gladiador.

-"Gracias Markus, pero ahora nos vamos a ese lugar donde debo inscribirme para ser Gladiador y con eso, sigo mi camino, ¿Qué les parece?"- agradeció Gokú y dio esta propuesta que sacó una sonrisa en el dueño.

-"Por mí no hay problema, pero siempre será bienvenido aquí"- sonrió markus y con esas palabras, el dueño y el saiyajin se dirigían al lugar en donde reclutan personas candidatos a gladiadores por parte de un grupo nómade llamado los Yambala.

Sairaorg abrió lentamente sus ojos ya que el sol está brillando su rostro, entonces se puso en la posición de sentado para luego mirar que no está solo, en la entrada a la habitación de enfermería, está la chica de cabellos oscuro y de ojos negros mirando seriamente llevando una bandeja con comida, ella está vestida con una túnica escotada que hacía resaltar sus atributos que Sairaorg no le importó mucho "pero si fuera ese pervertido" pensó con algo de rabia el hijo de Misla pero dejó eso de lado ya que sabe perder y superarse día a día.

-"Aquí está su desayuno, joven"- dijo la chica dejando la bandeja con comida en la cama del peli negro de ojos morados que asintió en agradecimiento.

-"Gracias, y disculpa lo de ayer"- Sairaorg se disculpó por lo de ayer que la chica solo suspiró y dijo.

-"Eso pasó, te perdono, por cierto mi nombre es Toto"- se presentó la hermosa guerrera de la tribu Yambala.

-"Un gusto Toto, mi nombre es Sairaorg Vapula"- se presentó el demonio que se cambió el apellido al de su madre ya que no quiere ser parte de ese clan de demonios codicioso, pero dejó eso de lado ya que Toto le dijo.

-"Una vez que termines de comer, el maestro quiere hablar contigo"- Sairaorg asintió y la chica se iba a retirar, pero..

-"Toto"- llamó Sairaorg a la chica que ella se detuvo en la salida de la sala de enfermería y volteó.

-"Dime, Sairaorg"-

-"Gracias por salvarme, si no fuera por ti, estaría muerto"- se inclinó levemente ya que todavía le dolía el pecho al hijo de Misla que Toto solo sonrió levemente.

-"De nada"- y con esas palabras, la peli negra se retiró del lugar dejando a Sairaorg comer el desayuno para mirar por la ventana apenas levantándose, puede caminar pero con un bastón de apoyo, "creo que me tomará tiempo en recuperarme, lástima que no tengo una lágrima de Fénix" pensó Sairaorg para mirar a varios hombres entrenando con la espada mientras comía su desayuno y así pasó el rato.

EN LA OFICINA DEL JEFE DEL CLAN DE GLADIADORES YAMBALA.

-"Hey, Shambal-san, ¿queria hablar conmigo?"- decía Sairaorg apenas entrando a la sala del mencionado anciano que él solo sonrió de forma parental.

-"Si hijo, toma asiento"- le dijo el anciano maestro al chico que asintió y se sentó frente a él.

-"Creo que quiere ir al punto, ¿verdad?"- fueron las palabras del chico ex Bael que sabía a lo que quería el sabio maestro.

-"Si, quiero saber, ¿de dónde vienes?"- preguntó Shambal al chico que él solo cerró los ojos para inhalar un poco de aire y exhalar.

-"De acuerdo, lo que tiene que saber que… no vengo de este mundo"- reveló Sairaorg para mirar al hombre que tiene un semblante serio que dijo.

-"Ya veo, continúa"- entonces el chico le contó su vida, que nació de padres demonios y que es un demonio que empezó de abajo gracia a su madre y le contó todo, las peleas, hasta la parte en que fue traicionado por su padre de sangre hasta que dijo que fue emboscado siendo succionado a la llamada grieta dimensional…

-"Debí haber muerto en la grieta dimensional, pero caí aquí y…"- no pudo terminar el chico ya que recordó como Lord Bael le mostró la cabeza de su madre que causó que sus puños se apretaran, pero sintió que alguien le tocó el hombro y vio que era el viejo maestro que le dio unas palabras de consuelo.

-"Sea lo que sea, no estás solo, viniste aquí por algo, recuerda que puedes ser un orgullo para tu madre hacerte más fuerte y yo te puedo ofrecer eso, conviértete en un gladiador, veo potencial en ti chico"- decía el viejo que el hijo de Misla Vapula (es una de mis waifus en dxd) sonrió y dijo.

-"Si, pero debo recuperarme, ¿no es así?"-

-"No te preocupes, tiempo al tiempo, hijo"- terminó de decir el viejo que de repente oyó grito de su discípula mujer que es Toto.

-"Al parecer, Toto tiene problemas con alguien"- se puso de pie Shambal que Sairaorg dijo.

-"Me dio la curiosidad de saber también el escándalo de ella"- Sairaorg se puso de pie y se apoyó en un bastón para caminar junto al viejo para ver qué pasaba en la salida de la sede de los Yambala.

Mientras….

-"TE DIJE QUE NO"- exclamó la chica ya que el chico frente ella de cabello negro desafiando la gravedad insistía en ser un gladiador ya que según su maestro, ya no habían más cupos para una persona más ya que si hacían eso, deberían ser recomendado por alguien de Sindra o de Reim para ser entrenado para ser gladiadores.

-"Pero no seas mala, quiero enfrentarme a los Fanalis"- decía el saiyajin a la chica terca que no quería darle ese pase para ser Gladiador.

-"Estás loco, no eres rival para ellos"- decía un Toto en un tono de burla.

-"No me subestimes, puedo ser fuerte y haré lo que sea para ser un gladiador"- decía Gokú con determinación que la chica de cabellos negros miró con seriedad y dijo.

-"Si me ganas, hablaré con el maestro y si gano, te vas para no volver jamás, ¿queda claro?"- advirtió la chica con una mirada intimidante.

-"Pues nunca digo no a una pelea"- decía el saiyajin para ponerse en pose de pelea que la chica vio lo raro que parecía, pero dejó eso de lado y sacó su espada, con la armadura ya puesta, la chica atacó para dar fin a esa pelea, pero cuando iba dar un golpe vertical de abajo hacia arriba, pensó que mandó a volar al saiyajin pero solo cortó un espejismo.

-"Hola"- decía el saiyajin detrás de la chica que ella se volteó en shock, Gokú tocó su frente que la chica cayó al suelo cómicamente por la sorpresa que le dio el saiyajin.

-"¿Cómo lograste esquivar mi ataque?, ¿usaste magia de ilusión?"- preguntó la chica poniéndose de pie en posición de combate.

-"No, solo usé mi velocidad, nada más"- reveló Gokú de lo más normal que la chica.

-"No seas fanfarrón"- y con esas palabras la chica se lanzó a por todo con intención de herir a su oponente pero Gokú esquivó cada uno de los ataque de la chica que ella, al ver que no le hacía nada, retrocedió y miró a su oponente de forma seria.

-"Eres muy rápido, te subestimé, pero ahora voy en serio"- decía la guerrera que cerró sus ojos y su espada se cubrió con ki que dejó con los ojos abiertos y más al ver que lo usó para su escudo y armadura.

-"Wow, eres usuaria del ki, es sorprendente"- decía el guerrero que la chica solo sonrió.

-"Así que sabes del ki, pero lástima que sea tu final"- dijo la chica para luego atacar al guerrero de clase baja que con un corte frontal iba a golpear al saiyajin pero éste logró esquivarla dando un salto pero Toto no se quedó ahí y con su escudo logró golpear el rostro de Gokú pero no lo movió ningún centímetro, la peli negra no quería dejar esto así y con su espada le iba a dar una estacada en la perte del pecho de Gokú que éste con un solo dedo detuvo el ataque de la chica que la dejó en shock.

-"Vaya, otro hombre interesante"- decía Shambal mirando la pelea mientras que Sairaorg se sintió más emocionado al ver a un hombre experto en los puños mientras veía la pelea.

-"Pe…pero…. ¿Cómo?"- fueron las palabras incrédula de Toto al ver a su oponente deteniendo su estacada con su espada con un solo dedo.

-"Fácil, yo también uso el Ki"- y con esas palabras, Gokú le dio un leve golpe en el vientre de la chica destrozando un poco su armadura de abajo y el ki cedió ante ese golpe que la chica sintió un dolor indescriptible y cayó al suelo tomándose del vientre con dolor para mirar al saiyajin.

-"¿qui…quiéen eres?"- preguntó la chica apenas por el dolor de su vientre.

-"Soy Gokú, un guerrero"- respondió el saiyajin para luego con su mano derecha, un símbolo que representaba los Djinn pero de color púrpura y salió un ave del mismo color que con sus alas se dirigió al vientre de la chica, con sus alas acarició ese vientre sanándola al instante que la chica quedó sanada y sorprendida.

-"Wow, ¿eres un conquistador de mazmorra?"- preguntó Toto curiosa al saiyajin.

-"Si algo así, soy un conquistador de mazamorra"- respondió Gokú, Toto iba a corregir al saiyajin pero…

-"Eres un guerrero muy capaz"- dijo un anciano que el saiyajin miró y vio que no venía solo, sino con un chico que se estaba recuperando de sus heridas.

-"Eh, solo quiero ser parte de los gladiolos"- dijo el saiyajin confundiendo las palabras que Shambal le salió una gota de sudor que Toto solo dijo.

-"¿No será Gladiador, Gokú-san?"-

-"Si eso es, quiero ser un gladiador, se dicen que tengo que ser uno para pelear con sujetos fuerte"- reveló Gokú al maestro Shambal que solo sonrió.

-"Bienvenido Gokú, soy el líder de los gladiadores Yambala, soy Shambal"- decía el viejo que el saiyajin sonrió con emoción ya que es parte de ese grupo pero miró al chico.

-"Oye, si quieres puedo sanar tus heridas"- dijo Gokú al chico de ojos púrpura que él solo dijo.

-"Si puedes, no hay problema"- una vez que dijo estas palabras el saiyajin convocó su Djinn en su mano derecha y un ave un poco más grande que el que sanó a Toto, cubrió por completo al hijo de Misla sanándolo al instante que el chico dejó el bastón un lado y se sacó sus vendajes para mirar sus manos y se sintió revitalizado.

-"Estoy curado, gracias Gokú, mi nombre es Sairaorg Vapula"- dijo el chico extendiendo su mano que Gokú correspondió dicho gesto que cuando hicieron contacto sus manos en señal de saludo, sintieron un vínculo de hermandad como a la vez sus recuerdos que el Djinn de Sairaorg solo sonrió "al parecer Ugo tenía razón, le dio esa facultad de sus recuerdos y un vínculo" se dijo para sí mismo Nenea mientras sentía eso.

-"Un gusto"- terminó de decir Gokú que Shambal y Toto sonrieron al ver que dos hombres expertos en los puños, serán gladiadores de Yambala y una esperanza e inspiración para muchos reclutas, eso es lo que sentía el jefe y maestro de los Yambala.

Una vez que pasó el rato, el hombre encargado de los eventos de pelea ya dentro de la arena de combate que de pasada se conocieron más los guerreros pero eso sí, sin decir que Gokú es un saiyajin pero dijo que venía de otra dimensión diferente al de Sairaorg cosa que ellos dos Toto y Shambal les creyeron ya que la prueba de eso, ellos dos guerreros.

-"Chicos, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer pero el problema…. Es quien irá primero a la batalla"- dijo el anciano maestro que lleva una máscara en su mano para cubrir su rostro por tema de tradición al igual que sus hombres menos Toto.

-"Creo que hay una forma de hacer eso"- dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa tronando sus puños.

-"Si es lo que piensas, también lo haré"- decía un Sairaorg tronando sus puños con su playera negra con bordes moradas y un pantalón ajustado deportivo que Toto sonrió al ver la cara de determinación de su amigo que salvó.

Al mismo tiempo Gokú y Sairaorg exclamaron…

-"PIEDRA,PAPEL O TIJERA"- Gokú simuló una tijera con sus manos y vicerversa dejando con una cara perpleja de forma cómica a Shambal que ya se puso la máscara y la hermosa Toto que decidieron dejar de lado eso e ir a los balcones en que pueden ver la batalla con sus hombres y Toto.

Después de unos intentos, el ganador del juego piedra, papel o tijera es para Sairaorg.

-"Siiiiiiiiiii, iré yo, en tu cara"- dijo Sairaorg al saiyajin emocionado de que será el primero en pelear que Gokú sacó un puchero de enojado de forma infantil que se quedó esperando y observando la pelea en que Sairaorg entró a la arena de combate que en las galería está repleto de gente gritando eufórico ya que salió un nuevo peleador.

-"SAIRAORG VAPULA ES UN NUEVO GLADIADOR QUE SE PONDRÁ A PRUEBA CONTRA UNA BESTIA MÁS FEROCES DE REIM Y ES MUY RARO ENCONTRAR A UNO DE SU ESPECIE, CON USTEDES, EL GRAN LEÓN GOLDIE"- exclamó el presentador que se abrió la puerta de una jaula en la que salió un gran León de unos tres a cuatro metros de alto que en la parte de arriba, su pelaje es de color rojo y lo demás es de la misma contextura al de un León y con un rugido hacia Sairaorg hizo partir la Tierra del lugar dejando con una sonrisa al hijo de Misla que se puso en pose de pelea que vio que el León corrió hacia con la intención de morderlo y cuando su boca se dirigía hacia él, Sairaorg detuvo la boca del León con sus manos que el Gran León estaba haciendo fuerza más de lo normal para poder cerrarla pero Sairaorg se lo impedía y los músculos de sus brazos se tensó más, pero el chico sonreía con emoción…

-"Eres un león muy poderoso, digno de ser el rey de la selva"- decía el chico cuya familia en la que su madre una vez perteneció, eran domadores de leones, usó más su fuerza para mandarlo lejos dejando eufórico al público en especial a la tribu Yambala…

-"Lo sabía, este chico tiene que ver algo con los leones"- decía Shambal con su máscara puesta que Toto solo asintió sorprendida.

-"El chico que salvé es más fuerte de lo que aparenta"- decía la chica mirando la pelea de su amigo un tanto sorprendida y un tanto eufórica.

El león llamado Goldie logró ponerse de pie y dio otro gran rugido que esta vez se lanzó con todo al chico con sus garras que éste se lanzó y preparó sus puño chocando con las garras que brillaron pero la mano de Sairaorg fue más dura en la cual crearon un brillo blanco que fue cegó a la gente, pero una vez que pasó eso, la gente miró en shock al ver a la bestia y al hombre que le dio un puñetazo a dicho León en la boca que lo mandó a volar lejos dejando casi fuera de combate al gran León, la gente procesó eso para después gritar por la hazaña del gladiador con traje extraño.

Sairaorg caminó lentamente al León con mechas rojas en la parte de arriba de su pelaje herido por el golpe del chico, una vez que Sairaorg está frente al León, la gente exclamó…

-"MÁTALO, MÁTALO"- La gente quería sangre y el hijo de Misla miró al León grande haciendo caso omiso a la petición del público de matar a ese León casi extinto.

-"Levántate"- dijo el chico del clan Vapula al León que Goldie escuchó y miró a los ojos púrpura de su oponente y veía los ojos de un chico con corazón de León…

-"Levántate"- dijo otra vez Sairaorg al Gran León que éste solo miraba y apenas poniéndose de pie.

-"LEVÁNTATE, GRAN LEÓN, GOLDIE Y RUGE PARA SER EL REY QUE ERES"- exclamó Sairaorg que el León Goldie se puso de pie y un gran rugido sonó por todo Reim para luego mirar a Sairaorg con respeto, el chico tocó la parte de la nariz del león que se dejó tocar por ese hombre y de repente…

" _compañero, recite estas palabras… espíritu de la fuerza y el orden, Te lo ordeno, como tu usuario. Cubre mi cuerpo, y habita el mismo. Transforma mi cuerpo en el de un gran guerrero"_

" _REGULUS NEMEA"_ terminó de decir el chico y el anillo brilló como también lo hizo su cuerpo, pero cuando dejó de brillar y una armadura dorada cubrió su cuerpo que, a diferencia de su balance breaker, es muy diferente, no se ve tan voluminoso sino más delgado y más simple (nda: es la armadura de Leo de Saint Seiya pero no en poderes eso sí, pero le daré un potencial alto), los ojos de Toto se abrieron más al ver a un nuevo usuario de un contenedor de meta que no pudo formular palabras al igual que cierta Magi que está en el otro lado mirando la pelea de un nuevo Djinn que no se mencionó ni en sus cuarto de milenio que tenia de edad…

-"Sherezade-san, ¿este es el hombre que está interesado en pelear con nosotros?"- dijo un hombre alto y musculoso. De cabellera roja larga, y de ojos rojos, al igual que todos los de su raza, tiene un pierceng bajo su labio inferior. Su vestimenta consta de una armadura, una espada, y sandalias.

-"No, no es el nuevo usuario Djinn"- decía la rubia que aparentaba ser una Loli, pero legal, a su comandante que él solo asintió de rodillas en señal de respeto a la mujer sentada con un báculo, la magi solo vino a ver qué tan fuerte es el futuro rey de Yunan que le mencionó sobre aquel que puede darle el equilibrio al mundo y quizás pueda ver su poder.

-"Goldie, serás mi mano derecha, te daré el contenedor doméstico, Nemea"- y con esa palabras, Goldie fue cubierto por una armadura dorada que rugió al ver a su nuevo amo que ambos volvieron a su estado base para retirarse del lugar que la gente aplaudió eufórica ya que la batalla fue épica al ver al nuevo gladiador…

-"Wow, lo hiciste genial, Sairaorg"- felicitó el saiyajin a su nuevo amigo en las batalla.

-"Si, gracias, ahora debo hacerme cargo de algo de liberar a Goldie"- y con esas palabras, se fue al lugar para observar la pelea mientras el León lo seguía.

-"Ahora vamos con el siguiente Gladiador, es un novato al igual que Sairaorg, uno que viene a probar su fuerza con sus puños y desafiar a los Fanalis a una pelea, con ustedes, SON GOKÚ"- exclamó el presentador que se veía similar al que Gokú conocía en el torneo de las artes marciales, pero su atuendo es típico a la de la época de Magi…

-"Me pareció recordar a alguien"- decía el saiyajin mirando al presentador pero lo dejó de lado para esperar a su oponente que sea un Fanalis.

-"Oh…. Cambio de última hora, la señorita Sherezade escogió a su comandante para que sea el oponente para el nuevo gladiador, hagan sus apuestas"- exclamó el presentador mientras que la gente votó a favor del comandante menos el maestro de Toto que apostó todo a Gokú y esta vez es seguro que gana.

La apuesta estaba de 99 a 1… así está la cosa en la casa de apuesta del coliseo…

Gokú miró a un tipo salir de una puerta grande, el tipo es un hombre alto, musculoso, armadura de oro al estilo romano, una espada envainada, cabello rojo y los ojos del mismo color caminando hasta estar unos metros del saiyajin.

-"Seré tu oponente, yo Muu Alexius, comandante del cuerpo Fanalis, un gusto Son Gokú"- se presentó de forma tranquila el fanalis hibrido que Gokú emocionado se presentó.

-"Un gusto, espero que me des una buena pelea"- fue lo que dijo el saiyajin poniéndose en pose de pelea al estilo que peleó contra Vegeta por primera vez que Muu vio que usaría sus puños que él solo sonrió…

-"Ya veo, entonces…"- cuando terminó de decir eso, se lanzó a toda velocidad ya que su Magi le dijo que fuera a con todo y no lo subestime..

Mientras se presentaba el jefe de los fanalis de Reim, una chica alta, tiene el cabello colorado, una parte de éste está atado por una cola de caballo, vestida con una armadura de mujer dorada escotada, la chica tiene un buen físico, al igual que el hombre que está al frente de ese nuevo, tiene un piercing debajo de su labio inferior que lleva solo una túnica cubriéndose su cabeza pero se notaban los mechones rojos…

-"¿por qué mi hermano se va a ensuciar sus manos frente a ese nuevo?, no sé qué le vio a él la señorita Sherezade"- fueron las palabras de la pelirroja mirando con desprecio al nuevo gladiador ya que a simple vista, no es la gran cosa.

-"mmmm, si es orden de la señorita sherezade, por algo será Myron"- dijo un hombre de la misma raza que la chica y su jefe, hombre muy alto y musculoso como la mayoría de Fanalis. Su cabello rojo está ligado a una pequeña trenza en la parte posterior; en contraste con su pelo desordenado, tiene cejas delgadas y un barbijo elegante. Él tiene el común piercing bajo el labio inferior, y una sonrisa de Glasgow en la mejilla izquierda, haciéndolo parecer aún más salvaje. Él lleva una túnica con una faja de color oscuro sobre su hombro izquierdo, charreteras de metal, una falda de metal, espinilleras metal, y sandalias.

-"Si, si, espero que mi hermano lo ponga en su lugar a esa sabandija"- lo dijo con una sonrisa loca ya que quiere ver sufrir a ese hombre que desafió a su hermano por medio de la señorita Sherezade.

AHORA EN LA PELEA….

Cuando se lanzó Muu con todo a Gokú, ambos chocaron sus puños creando una onda expansiva por el coliseo y un pequeño temblor se hizo presente…

-"Nada mal"- dijo con una sonrisa el pelirrojo Fanalis al saiyajin que ambos están usando mera fuerza bruta, pero fue tanto el forcejeó que ambos salieron unos metros lejos.

-"Bueno, tienes una fuerza admirable, pero, ¿es todo lo que tienes?"- fueron las palabras del saiyajin provocando a Muu que en otro lado…

-"Ya valió el pobre bastardo"- dijo su hermana Myron que Lu´Lu asintió mientras miraban la pelea.

Ahora en la pelea, Muu se molestó un poco y de un salto, preparó una patada frontal para noquear al saiyajin que éste lo interceptó con su antebrazo creando otra onda de viento y un sonido cuando explota algo.

-"De verdad, ve con todo que me estoy aburriendo"- esas palabras del saiyajin dejó muy enojado al líder de los Fanalis de Reim que éste empezó a darles patadas y golpes a plena potencia que hacía sonar como si de una bomba explotando se tratara por cada golpe dejando incrédulo al público al ver la facilidad que el nuevo interceptaba los golpes, pero eufórico al viejo maestro de la tribu Yamabala ya que iba a ganar un jugoso premio si la pelea sigue así…

-"Libera todo tu poder, Muu"- desafió el saiyajin al líder de los fanalis que éste se alejó del saiyajin y que éste se dio cuenta de las heridas que tiene por los golpes que fueron interceptados por el nuevo.

El Fanalis desenvainó sus espada y su aura púrpura rodeo sus arma con el mismo signo que tiene cuando su mano convoca a su Djinn y de repente una onda de corte color púrpura si dirigió al guerrero de clase baja de la raza de los saiyajin que éste último logró esquivarlo dando un salto hacia arriba que Muu siguió lanzando ondas con su espada cubierto por la magia de la fuerza que Gokú lo esquivaba en el mismísimo cielo, Gokú aburrido de este mero calentamiento, se puso algo serio y con su mente, mandó a volar a Muu que se sintió impulsado hacia atrás por un poder invisible que logró caer de pie.

-"Ya deja de jugar, apenas me serviste para el calentamiento"- decía el saiyajin serio que Muu solo sudó a mares ya que esa pelea con ese ser lo dio todo en su forma normal.

-"¿qué?"-exclamó Myron mientras miraba la pelea, ese hombre al que llamó sabandija dijo que esta pelea era un mero calentamiento y se notó en él ya que ni sudaba, pero su hermano dio todo de si y está sudando a mares…

-"¿Cómo ese maldito… digo… éste gladiador que salió de la nada supera a mi hermano?"- fueron las palabras de la hermana de Muu Alexius que su acompañante, el rudo Lu´lu no pudo decir nada ya que no podía creer lo que está presenciando…

Ahora en la pelea, Muu logró dar un segundo aire para mirar fijamente a Gokú que éste está esperando su movimiento…

-"Lo haré, pero quiero ver tu poder, tu verdadero poder, conquistador de mazmorra"- fue la propuesta de Muu ya que quiere ver hasta qué punto llega en comparación con él.

-"Tienes un trato"- respondió Gokú "Espero que no haga daño el planeta" pensó para ver que el hombre pone su espada frente a la altura de su rostro y dice estas palabras…

"Espíritu de la Caza y la nobleza. Yo te mando... ven a recubrir mi cuerpo. Medita en mi cuerpo. Cambia mi cuerpo al de un gran Djinn, Barbatos!"

Cuando terminó de decir estas palabras el Fanalis, su apariencia asume ciertos rasgos similares a la de un león. Su cabello se vuelve una melena de plata largo, con dos pinzas para el cabello de metal que sostiene dos mechones en la parte delantera, y sus ojos cambia de rojo a azul turquesa. Su piel se vuelve más oscura y sus orejas se vuelven alargadas. Muu gana pies felinos cubiertos por una armadura de plata en la mitad inferior de su cuerpo, con alas blancas en los tobillos. También obtiene un par de pulseras conectadas a un par de brazaletes por cadenas.

-"Ahora tu turno"- dijo Muu cometiendo el error de su vida, Gokú solo suspiró y recordó la forma en que se transformó en super saiyajin.

Recordó la muerte de Krillin y la de Piccoro a manos del peor enemigo que tuvo hasta ese momento, sus puños apretaron y la capital del Imperio Reim se oscureció con una nuve negra y rayos salieron cayendo al lado de Gokú dejando en shock a Sherezade, vio un rukh no oscuro, sino amarillo dorado, algo muy nuevo en ella que empezó a salir de Gokú, entonces pasó lo que tenía que pasar, el cabello de Gokú se erizó y sus ojos blanco, venas se notaban en sus músculos y en su rostro y otro rayo cayó al lado de Gokú que las piedras del coliseo empezaron a levitar y el lugar empezó a temblar causando pánico en la gente que salió desesperadamente del coliseo menos los Yambala, Sherezade, Myron y Lu' lu, Sairaorg, el presentador y el que organizó la apuesta se quedaron en el lugar a pesar del temblor que se está sintiendo en todo Reim y después de un rugido por parte del saiyajin…

"Haaaaaaaaa" el aura dorada hizo su presencia en el guerrero saiyajin, su cabello del mismo color, cejas doradas y ojos verde azulado y su piel más clara, Sherezade vio el desborde de Rukh dorado proveniente de él que se expandió en todo el mundo, eso quiere decir, ese Rukh se hizo ver en Magnostat, en Sindra, en Kou o sea en todos los lugares del mundo se hizo ver ese Rukh proveniente de un coliseo es Reim, los temblores cesaron, las rocas cayeron al suelo, la nube se disipó como también los rayos, pero todos miraron el cambio de apariencia del saiyajin, es una cosa de otro mundo, digno de un dios…

-"Ahora atácame"- dijo el saiyajin de forma imponente haciendo retroceder un poco al fanalis con su Djinn activó que éste decidió usar su magia extrema…

-"Magia extrema: Bard Longineus"- exclamó Muu que crea una enorme espada hecha de luz azul, Gokú impasible esperando a que se lo lance a él y así fue, lanzó esa espada de luz de forma vertical al saiyajin que éste lo recibió de lleno causando una gran explosión pero, la espada se quedó ahí sin hacer daño alguno ya que Gokú lo interceptó con un solo dedo que dejó en shock a todo los presentes.

-"eres un buen oponente, digno de darme un calentamiento, pero esto tiene que terminar"- y con esas palabras, Gokú rompió la espada de luz dejando más en shock al líder de los fanalis y con un miedo que por primera vez sintió en su vida al ver al imponente guerrero dorado que se acercaba lentamente a él…

-"¿Quién eres?"- fue lo que dijo Muu que el saiyajin le recordó a Freezer la pregunta y la cara que tiene su oponente.

Inserte canción épica moja calzones…

-"Soy el saiyajin que vino de la Tierra para protegerla"- fue lo que dijo Gokú que dejó a todos con la boca abierta menos a Sairaorg que lo vio en los recuerdos de Gokú pero igual un Wow para el hijo de misla.

-"Tengo un corazón tranquilo pero ahora soy el guerrero legendario que ha despertado por la ira"- continuó Gokú y para terminar…

-"YO SOY EL SUPER SAIYAJIN GOKÚ"- y con esas palabras desapareció y apareció delante de Muu que nadie lo vio venir y el fanalis sintió un golpe en su estómago que lo hizo sacar sangre y saliva que volvió a su estado normal cayendo inconsciente…

Su hermana no aguantó más la humillación a su hermano y pensando que lo iba a matar ya que es una pelea a muerte lo de los gladiadores decidió intervenir…

-"NO PERMITIRÉ QUE MATES A MI HERMANO, BASTARDO"- dijo Myron cegada por la ira que fue a toda velocidad mientras que Lu'Lu lo siguió pero Gokú con su mente los mandó a volar chocando contra las paredes.

-"No lo mataré, lo dejé inconsciente, nada más"- y con esas palabras, Gokú volvió a su estado base y con una sonrisa típica del saiyajin usó el djinn y sanó a Muu como también a los dos Fanalis a larga distancia…

-"Espero que entrenen para que tengamos una revancha, amigo"- fue lo que dijo Gokú a un Muu que despertó de su inconsciencia cuando Gokú lo sanó con el poder de Phenex que lo miró con otros ojos…

Sherezade solo sonrió para después marcharse, el equilibrio del mundo llegó para quedarse y eso la dejó tranquila…

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2…

NDA: ahora la Magi y los Fanalis saben del poder de Gokú, ahora veremos cómo serán los cambios en eso, y cómo verá Myron al saiyajin que es la chica que está destinada a tener a Gohan… eso sería y Sairaorg x Toto…


	3. Chapter 3

Nda: He vuelto joder tío, ahora este capítulo es de interactuar y algo de acción, así que disfruten este fics.

No soy dueño de ninguna de las franquicias, solo lo hago por hobbie.

Capítulo 3: "Conociendo al saiyajin y el domador de León, la llegada de Alí Babá"

Una vez que pasó la pelea en el coliseo, Myron está mirando a su hermano que está muy serio mientras se dirigían al palacio de la gran sacerdotisa, ese hombre que humilló al líder de la escuadra más fuerte de Reim, el cuerpo Fanalis, Muu Alexius.

"Espero que esto no traiga consecuencias nefasta a nuestro clan" pensó la mujer pelirroja caminando junto a Lo´lo que eran los más leales y fuertes después del líder como también contenedores doméstico de Barbatos, el Djinn que porta su hermano y una vez que llegaron a la sala de la gran sacerdotisa, Muu no dijo nada a su hermana y uno de sus secuaces hasta que llegaron a esa sala, entraron y se inclinaron ante una mirada estoica de la Lady Sherezade, una joven que aparenta tener unos quince años más o menos, cabellera rubia rizada, ojos azules de lo más hermoso, una corona de laureles en su cabeza y un vestido romano antiguo que usaban las mujeres de un estatus alto.

-"Lady Sherezade, pido mi más sinceras disculpas por mi debilidad al ser derrotado por ese tal Son Gokú y la intromisión de mis súbditos que tengo a cargo"- fueron las palabras de un avergonzado pelirrojo de rodillas en señal de respeto a la gran sacerdotisa que en realidad es una Magi loli legal mientras que su hermana y Lo´Lo también hicieron lo mismo sintiendo vergüenza por lo que pasó en el coliseo.

La rubia Magi miró a los tres Fanalis de rodilla ante ella, se acercó a Muu y le acarició la cabeza tiernamente, él miró a esa mujer que le dio la más cálida de las sonrisas.

-"No te preocupes, no estoy decepcionada de ustedes, gracias Muu por aceptar el reto de enfrentarste a Son Gokú, por esa pelea, pude ver el poder de ese individuo"- fueron las palabras de la gran sacerdotisa a los tres Fanalis que dirigieron su mirada a la mujer que Myron algo curiosa, dijo:

-"¿Poder, a qué se refiere con eso, señorita Sherezade?"-

-"Su poder… sobrepasa a todos los contenedores metálicos y esa transformación, me confirmó mis sospechas"- fue la respuesta de la Magi que protege Reim durante siglos dejando más sorprendido a los Fanalis presente.

-"Eso quiere decir que…"- no pudo terminar de completar sus palabras el líder de los cuerpos Fanalis de Reim que Sherezade interrumpió.

-"Así es, a pesar de esa transformación, no usó su máximo poder, si lo hacía, destruiría este mundo"- fue la respuesta que dejó peor a los guerreros de Reim que a más de uno le sacó de sus casillas pero una no pudo más.

-"¿CÓMO QUE NO LIBERÓ TODO SU PODER ESE MALDITO NOVATO GLADIADOR QUE APARECIÓ DE LA NADA?, ESTO NO DEBERÍA ESTAR PASANDO"- exclamó una muy enojada Myron que apretabas sus puños en el suelo mientras estaba de rodillas ya que ese hombre los humilló literalmente, algo que no ha pasado ni siquiera las humillaciones cuando los demás del cuerpo Fanalis eran esclavos, esa humillación no es nada en comparación que les hizo ese guerrero.

-"Cuida tus palabras hermana"- fue lo que el pelirrojo dirigiendo su mirada a la pelirroja de hermoso físico que ella solo guardó silencio tratando de tranquilizarse.

-"Lady Sherezade, disculpe a mi hermana por su arrebato"-se decía con un tono de respeto el hermano de Myron Alexius que la mujer solo miró serio la situación y dijo:

-"Ese hombre llamado Son Gokú, no es de este mundo, lo confirmé en la batalla contra Muu, hace dos días sentí una perturbación en el Rukh en la que dos personas salieron de alguna puerta dimensional que Yunan me confirmó todo lo de Gokú y ese chico con un Djinn nuevo que no es de ninguna celda que conozca, sino algo que le pertenecía a él aun antes de llegar aquí"- los tres Fanalis escucharon atentamente las palabras de Sherezade y esa revelación acerca de los dos nuevos gladiadores patrocinado por la tribu Yambala quedando claro del origen de ellos dos.

-"Lady Sherezade, ¿hay algo más que sepa de esos dos?, ¿son de confiar o serán una amenaza para el imperio?"- esta vez tomó la palabra Lo´Lo, si el rudo hombre más alto del grupo presente que hizo esa pregunta a la gran sacerdotisa que ella solo negó con la cabeza y dijo de la forma más tranquila.

-"Solo sé que Son Gokú y Sairaorg Vapula son de otros mundos que no pertenecen a este mundo en sí"- fue lo que dijo la Magi rubia de ojos azules que los demás asintieron a las palabras de su Lady.

-"Entonces, ¿Qué haremos con ellos?"- preguntó Myron Alexius a la mujer rubia de ojos azules.

-"Invitarlos a la fiesta del palacio en los próximos cinco días"- fue la propuesta de la chica Magi que ellos solo asintieron sin queja alguna ya que querían saber de dónde venían esos dos hombres, en especial, Son Gokú en el caso de Muu, Lo'Lo y Myron aunque fingía no estar interesada en él, pero por dentro le carcomía y estaba ansiosa para saber de dónde vino ese idiota con el poder monstruoso que derrotó a su hermano y a ellos dos juntos.

Al siguiente día…

Gokú se levantó temprano de su cama, en la habitación que le asignó Shambal, se puso su ropaje, pero sin la parte superior para poder entrenar, cuando salió al lugar donde entrenan los gladiadores, vio solo Sairaorg saliendo junto a su familiar por así decirlo, Goldie que éste está durmiendo en las cercanías de unos árboles para disfrutar la sombra que lo cubría del sol de la mañana.

-"Hey Sairaorg"- decía el saiyajin a lo que el mencionado volteó y es su nuevo amigo.

-"Hey hola Gokú, ¿vienes a entrenar?"- fue lo que dijo el chico Vapula mientras que su familiar el león Gigante daba un rugido de bostezo.

-"Pues claro, ¿tú también?"- Sairaorg asintió ante la pregunta del saiyajin y dijo:

-"¿Una pelea amistosa?"- lo dijo emocionado y en pose de pelea aun sabiendo que no es rival para él, pero entendía eso a comparación con los de su mundo.

-"Pues, veamos qué tan fuertes eres, Sairaorg"- cuando Gokú dijo estas palabras, se puso en pose de pelea.

-"Daré lo mejor de mi".- y con esas palabras, Gokú y Sairaorg se lanzaron a la ataque para que ambos choquen sus puños creando una onda de viento en el campo de entrenamientos de los Gladiadores Yambala mientras que el León durmiendo como si nada dando ronquido más encima, pero ahora con los gladiadores patrocinado por la tribu Yamabala liderado por el maestro Shambal Ramal.

-"Nada mal, ¿eh?, pero espero más de ti"- decía el saiyajin para ganarle la pulseada en fuerza así mandando algunos metros lejos al hijo de Misla Vapula.

-"Eres fuerte, pero no me rendiré"- y con esas palabras dichas, el pelinegro de ojos púrpuras se lanzó al ataque para lanzar una patada frontal que el saiyajin lo interceptó con su ante brazo para luego darse una media vuelta para lanzar otra patada frontal que Gokú lo esquivó con un salto, Sairaorg no se quedó ahí y con un salto, se dirigió a toda velocidad para darle una patada voladora en dirección al pectoral del saiyajin que éste se cubrió en forma de X para salir impulsado al cielo que Sairaorg al no saber volar sin el Ki, activó sus alas de demonio para dirigirse de lleno a su oponente para lanzar una lluvia de puñetazos que le saiyajin solo esquivaba con suma facilidad para luego sentir una bola de Ki que aprendió de Koneko al ver la batalla que tuvo contra Tannin en un sello mágico, en el vientre de Gokú que no lo vio venir y una explosión se hizo en el cielo causando que la gente caminando por las afueras del lugar de los Yambala, quedaron en pánico y salieron corriendo dando aviso al ejército de Reim, pero ahora a la pelea, una vez que se disipó el humo, Gokú está ileso con una sonrisa a su amigo que dijo.

-"Veo que sabes acerca del Ki, pero eso no es suficiente"- y con esas palabras, Gokú empezó con la ofensiva contra Sairaorg que éste estaba tratando de interceptar cada golpe de su oponente, al principio lo hacía bien, pero cuando Gokú le aumentó la velocidad superando la hipersónica, el hijo de Misla se vio en serios aprietos, pero cuando Gokú aumentó a la velocidad del relámpago, el chico no pudo ni esquivar e interceptar los golpes del saiyajin que éste los recibió de lleno, recibiendo cientos de puñetazos que logró usar su barrera de Ki para recibir el menos impacto posible cayendo de picada al suelo pero eso no ocurrió ya que Gokú lo interceptó y ambos cayeron al suelo de pie.

-"Wow, eres muy fuerte, Gokú"- decía el chico algo herido por los golpes contenidos del mencionado.

-"Tú también lo eres, te las arreglaste para acertarme esa bola de ki que hiciste"- dijo Gokú mientras ayudaba a su amigo a ser sanado por Phenex, una vez que pasó eso, el saiyajin dijo.

-"Esta pelea me dio indicios de lo que debo hacer para entrenarte"-

-"¿lo dices de verdad?"- preguntó muy emocionado ya que el saiyajin asintió ante esa pregunta de su amigo.

-"Pues claro, debemos fortalecer el control del Ki y aumentar tu fuerza para que superes a esos Fanalis"- reveló Gokú al que Sairaorg se emocionó más ya que tiene un nuevo maestro y un motivo más para seguir enorgulleciendo el legado de su madre.

-"Entonces, ¿Cuándo empezamos?"- preguntaba el chico que Gokú sacó una cápsula, apretó un botón y lo lanzó creando una explosión que esta vez despertó a los Yambala y a los demás gladiadores, pero una vez que el humo se disipó, una nave de forma circular y una puerta abierta revelando las escaleras que entra a dicha nave.

-"Ahora, entra conmigo"- decía Gokú con una sonrisa que el chico no se sorprendió mucho ya que vio eso en los recuerdos de Gokú, pero éste igual quedó como Wow al ver semejante tecnología que lo haría más fuerte.

Una vez en la entrada de nave…

-"Gokú, ¿esto es?"- preguntó Sairaorg para de repente…

-"Oigan, ¿Qué es esto?"- preguntó una sorprendida Toto mientras que el viejo maestro estaba con la misma cara mientras que los demás secuaces de la tribu Yambala junto los demás Gladiadores empezaron a entrenar en el campo dos de entrenamiento mientras que Shambal y Toto están con Gokú y Sairaorg en la entrada de la nave de gravedad que salvó en Namek el guerrero de clase baja.

-"Eh, Shambal, es una larga historia"- decía el saiyajin que el líder miró con los brazos cruzados para decir.

-"tengo toda la mañana para saber de dónde sacaste esa cosa rara y esférica"- decí el líder de los Yambala que Gokú no tuvo otra opción que contar su historia desde que nació hasta la pelea con Freezer dejando con los ojos muy abierto al viejo maestro.

-"Así es como llegué, después ese tal Yunan me recomendó conquistar un calabozo y peleé contra ese tal Ren Kouen y lo derroté para ganarme ese Djinn"- terminó de decir el saiyajin que la reacción de Shambal era de una impresión grande a uno aterrado ya que ese tipo es un experto en lo de combates que hablamos, siendo un joven niño a ser entrenados por maestro experto en su mundo, se sacrificó y no paró de entrenar el en más allá y esa transformación dorada, es el super saiyajin, un poder que es exclusivo de su raza, los saiyajins, Toto incrédula pero al presenciar lo de ayer, terminó por creerle y se alegró de que sea de los buenos porque sino…

-"Toto le cree a Gokú-san"- decía la pelinegra mirando con determinación al saiyajin.

-"Yo también"- dijo un tranquilo Sairaorg sacando una sonrisa en la chica.

-"Por lo de ayer, te creo, pero ahora al tema, ¿esta nave como lo dices tú, es para aumentar la gravedad de la Tierra?"- preguntó el viejo maestro de forma curiosa al igual que Toto que quería saber más acerca de eso.

-"Pues sí, aumenta la gravedad de acuerdo a lo que uno puede soportar y eso ayuda mucho en el entrenamiento de hacerse más fuerte, así lo hice yo antes de ir a Namek para pelear contra Freezer y sus secuaces"- respondió el saiyajin que Shambal entendió todo lo que le reveló el saiyajin, primero está el chico Vapula y después ese tal Gokú, un experto en artes de las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo y como plus un experto en el control del Ki.

-"Bueno si me disculpan, entrenaré con Sairaorg en la cámara de gravedad"- una vez que dijo eso el saiyajin, iban a entrar a la cámara de gravedad, pero…

-"Toto quiere entrenar con ustedes"- decía la chica con mirada determinada que sacó una sonrisa en el hijo de Misla Bael, "¿por qué sonrío cuando ella se pone así?" pensó el chico ya que le agradaba estar con ella.

-"mmmmm, esto es peligroso, ya que Sairaorg entrenará por un aumento de diez veces la gravedad de la Tierra"- decía Gokú que al ver el ki de la chica, le falta mucho al menos entrenar por dos veces la gravedad de la Tierra, pensó otra vez hasta que se acordó de algo…

Flashback universo Dragon Ball antes del viaje a Namek…

Gokú al rechazar la promesa con Milk de casarse, se quedó en la casa de Bulma porque ella se lo dijo y no quería que su mejor amigo viva solo aislado de la civilización, pero gracias a eso, pudo tener la libertad de entrenar con los inventos del padre de Bulma que son unos brazales y un pectoral para aumentar el peso de acuerdo a lo que investigó del dogi de pelea de Gokú y le dio uno mejor y adaptable…

-"Mira Gokú, estos brazales y el pectoral pueden aumentar su peso hasta los 1000 kilos, lo mejoré en caso de que la máquina de gravedad de la nave falle otra vez"- le explicó el padre de Bulma mientras tenía un cigarrillo en la boca.

-"Wow, eso es perfecto, Sr. Brief, muchas gracias"- agradeció el saiyajin ya que la nave con la cámara de gravedad al 200 veces más que la Tierra y los brazales con los pectorales que aumentan el peso, lo hará más fuerte para alcanzar a Krillin y Bulma en la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón de Namek para luego entrar a la nave y empezar el viaje a Namek que les tomará menos tiempos que Bulma y Krillin que se fueron semanas atrás.

FIN FLASHBACK….

-"Creo que tengo que te ayudará a fortalecer tu fuerza y aumentar tu poder"- reveló Gokú que se fue a la segunda plataforma de la nave para sacar unos brazales que consistía en dos pares y un pectoral.

-"¿Qué es eso Gokú?"- preguntó muy curioso el anciano Shambal al saiyajin.

-"Este es un dispositivo para aumentar el peso a disposición que ayuda mucho ser fuerte, póntelos Toto"- respondió el mencionado guerrero de clase baja pasando dichos dispositivos a la chica que ella asintió y se puso esos dispositivos tanto en sus manos, tobillos y en la parte superior.

-"¿Esto ayudará, Gokú-san?"- preguntó la chica de cabello negro algo dudosa que el saiyajin sacó una sonrisa y dijo…

-"Pues claro, observa"- Gokú apretó un botón para aumentar el peso a 100 y con un botón, se activó el peso que chica quedó como…

-"Aghh, esto es muy pesado"- decía la chica con esfuerzo para no caer al suelo.

-"¿ves?, funciona, ahora da 100 vueltas zigs zags entre esos árboles como calentamiento, haces doscientos abdominales y doscientas flexiones de brazos y piernas"- mandó a decir el saiyajin que la chica no tenía otra opción que seguir las palabras del saiyajin que dijo…

-"Toto dará lo mejor... de sí"- y con esas palabras, la chica empezó a entrenar duro que el viejo solo se limitó a observar el entrenamiento de Gokú y Sairaorg desde el visor de la cámara de gravedad, entonces el entrenamiento para volverse más fuerte por parte del saiyajin Son Gokú, Sairaorg Vapula y Toto ha comenzado causando una sonrisa de orgullo en Shambal "Me alegro que sean parte de ese mundo Son Gokú, si te haces rey, con gusto te serviré" pensó el viejo mientras observaba el duro e intenso entrenamiento por parte del chico Bael, Miró a Toto que se está esforzando para ser más fuerte, para después pasar las horas que Gokú está entrenando con la gravedad aumentada a 120 veces de la Tierra y ahí supo el viejo maestro de la tribu Yambala que ese hombre es la encarnación de la palabra esfuerzo que no sabe de imposible y así terminó la sesión de la mañana de entrenamiento…

MÁS TARDE…

-"Una invitación por parte del emperador de Reim"- decía un soldado de la que envió dicha invitación a la sede de la tribu Yambala que dicha correspondencia fue recibida por Toto.

-"Mmmmm, gracias"- decía la chica caminando lentamente por el dolor del entrenamiento que le dio Gokú, el soldado de Reim se fue y ella le pasó la invitación a su maestro mientras que Sairaorg y Gokú están arrasando con la comida con el dinero que Ganó éste en la pelea contra Muu más un bono por haber ganado la apuesta, Sairaorg compró a Goldie mientras el León está comiendo su carne en el patio principal de la sede, Shambal recibió la carta y Toto esperó antes de continuar comiendo.

-"Chicos miren esta carta de invitación"- decía el maestro de cabellos canosos para leer.

"Al líder de la tribu Yambala más sus seguidores, los gladiadores Son Gokú y Sairaorg Vapula están cordialmente invitado a la fiesta organizado por el emperador de Reim y la Lady Sherezade, la gran sacerdotisa en el plazo de cuatro días al atardecer, esperamos contar con su presencia en esta agradable fiesta que se hace una vez al año"

Cuando el maestro terminó de recitar esas palabras, Gokú solo dijo.

-"¿habrá comida?"- eso dejó con una mirada plana y perpleja al maestro y la chica mientras que Sairaorg negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-"Bueno creo que sí, debe ser una fiesta grande y debe haber comida"- respondió el maestro Shambal a la pregunta de Gokú.

-"Bueno que más da, iré"- dijo el susodicho guerrero de clase baja para luego seguir comiendo como una bestia sin modales mientras que Sairaorg dijo.

-"Estoy de acuerdo con Gokú, iré también"-

-"Si Sairaorg va, Toto también va"- dijo al chica pelinegra ya que si sus amigos van, ella también va.

-"Qué opción tengo, estoy dentro también"- terminó de decir el viejo para luego seguir comiendo y así disfrutaron de la comida para luego seguir entrenando…

UN RATO MÁS TARDE…

-"Ufff que descanso"- decía el saiyajin mientras está acostado en una maca al igual que Toto y Sairaorg están ahí después de un arduo entrenamiento.

-"Toto merece un descanso, pensé que iba a morir"- decía la chica de forma cansada y jadenado.

-"Si, un buen descanso fortalece mucho el cuerpo, ¿no es así, Gokú?"- fueron las palabras del domador de Leones que sus músculos están adolorido por el entrenamiento pero dejó de lado esas quejas de dolor y se tomó un buen descanso en la Maca que se hizo y el maestro Shambal también se unió al grupo con su maca.

-"Si recuerdo la frase del maestro Roshi que me dijo esto: hay que trabajar, hay que comer mucho, aprender mucho, entrenar mucho y sobre todo divertirse, esa es la base de mi maestro para que tengamos una buena condición"- reveló Gokú mirando al cielo azul tirando para rojo ya que se está atardeciendo con una nostalgia al entrenar con su amigo Krillin bajo la Tutela del maestro Roshi cuando era niño.

-"Tu maestro es muy sabio, Gokú"- dijo el hombre mayor que el saiyajin asintió con una sonrisa y se dispuso a dormir un rato hasta que se oscureció.

Han pasado ya los cuatro días, en que Gokú está entrenando con Sairaorg en la gravedad diez veces aumentada mientras que Toto está acostumbrándose al entrenamiento con pesas de acuerdo a lo que le dijo Gokú, el saiyajin por tanto acostumbrándose a la gravedad ciento veinte veces más que la Tierra, pero hubo un detalle ahí, Gokú entrenó tanto que se le pasó la mano y se descompuso la nave, pero eso no fue lo que le afectó, no, fue debido a la épica batalla con Freezer que cuando el suelo se levantó, la nave cayó y casi fue destruido, pero lo único que rescató son los brazales y el pectoral con pesas, que se le dio a Toto, y otra cosa llamada cerveza que lo botó en la nave ya que lo encontró amargo y algunas cosas como su playera hecha por Mr Popo que contenía peso, un poco más pesado que cuando Gokú usó al Final de DB, pero se las arregló con Sairaorg para entrenar al estilo Kame con los brazales mientras que el pectoral, Toto se las llevaba puestas, las relaciones con los Yambala son de lo mejor, el maestro considera a Gokú como su hijo, Toto como un hermano y su segundo mentor después de Shambal, Sairaorg cada día se supera a sí mismo y ve a Gokú como un modelo a seguir para que supere sus límites mientras que el León entrena con unas rocas colgando muy pesada eso si junto a Sairaorg y Gokú que se hicieron muy buenos amigos como fortalecer el lazo con su amo, el hijo de Misla del clan de los domadores de Leones y así pasaron las cosas en el ese grupo que todo era esfuerzo y entrenamiento mientras que Yunan con su magia de clarividencia solo sonreía desde su casa que está vigilando la gran Falla.

-"Son Gokú, a pesar de que no puedes volver a tu mundo por ahora, serás un bien en el lugar donde estés, un futuro rey que inspirará a la gente a superar sus límites"- se decía para sí mismo el Magi que eligió a Gokú para ser su rey aparte de Sinbad que al pasar el tiempo, sus intenciones cambiaron a su modo y eso lo dejó inquieto, pero con Gokú y ese chico Sairaorg , la balanza ha cambiado y el destino es incierto.

EN LA NOCHE…

-"¿Por qué tenemos que venir así y no con la ropa que me regalaron Mark y su mesero?"- se quejaba Gokú ya que el traje puesto le quedaba algo holgado y muy suntuoso, lleva puesto un vestido lino de fino tejido color azul con una túnica blanca debajo hasta los muslos y un pantalón algo holgado del mismo color con unas botas parecida a las que llevó a Namek y una que otra joya puesta del tesoro que se ganó al conquistar una mazmorra que dejó feliz a Toto y Shambal cuando Gokú le regaló un bulto grande llenos de esos objetos preciosos.

-"No te quejes, es una fiesta de la realeza y debes venir como tal"- le regañó Shambal que andaba con una túnica blanca y una que otras joyas puestas, Toto era la que resaltaba del grupo, ella lleva puesta un vestido blanco, con un cinturón dorado mostrando su extenso escote, haciendo resaltar sus encantos para quien sabe, Sairaorg vestido con un traje similar al de su amigo, el saiyajin, pero con un lino de fino tejido color morado y su túnica de color blanco, para complementar una que otra joya puesta, pero el anillo de su madre fiel puesta en su dedo.

-"Debes hacerlo por la comida, Gokú, valdrá la pena"- fueron las palabras de Misla para aliviar las quejas del saiyajin cosa que funcionó y entraron al palacio, es un lugar de lujo tanto para Gokú ya que una de las cosas grandes que ha entrado, es a la casa de Bulma que se puso a vivir un tiempo, pero este lugar, no hay comparación, vio gente hablando, divirtiéndose y muchas mujeres, harto vino y mucha comida que el saiyajin vio eso y le salió baba en la comisura de los labios de forma emocionada y de un parpadeo ya estaba en la mesa arrasando con la comida dejando miradas perplejas en la gente, Sairaorg solo negó la cabeza con una sonrisa, "Este Gokú, nunca cambia" pensó el chico Vapula que caminó con Toto y Shambal a servirse algo de Vino.

En la parte alta de la sala del palacio, vemos a una Sherezade y al emperador junto a su hijo llamado Nerva Julius Caluades, un tipo de edad ya pasando los treintas, de cabello rubio lacio, vestido con una túnica típica de los políticos romanos y con una corona de laureles en su cabeza haciendo ver el estatus de príncipe, como también el comandante supremo de la fuerza imperial militar de Reim, Ignatius Alexius junto al jefe del cuerpo Fanalis, Muu Alexius.

-"Así que están a la espera del gladiador que derrotó con suma facilidad o peor aún humillado al protegido de los Alexius, ¿verdad?"- comentó el príncipe de Reim con una sonrisa de burla que no le cayó bien al pelirrojo que su hermana que está ahí se enojó e iba a hablar un improperio pero fue interrumpido por la Magi rubia loli Legal.

-"No es necesarios esas palabras, príncipe Nerva, ese hombre está a cargo mío"- fue lo que dijo Sherezade que el príncipe solo se quedó callado mientras que el emperador y el comandante supremo no dijeron ninguna palabra ya que ellos sí respetan al hombre que derrotó al jefe Fanalis híbrido porque no todos pueden hacer dicha hazañas y a mera fuerza bruta.

-"Señorita Sherezade, ya llegaron los invitados que usted está esperando"- dijo uno de los soldados de Reim dándole aviso acerca de los recién llegados que están en medio de todo el público, pero a Sherezade le interesa al saiyajin solo a él.

-"Cuando sea el momento, les daré el aviso para que Son Gokú hable con nosotros, Muu"- terminó de decir Sherezade que Muu y Myron se retiraron con una reverencia para mirar al invitado en medio del gran público que llegó a la fiesta mientras que Sairaorg, Toto y Shambal estaban teniendo una conversación agradable, más Toto con Sairaorg que hablaban cosas triviales acerca de las peleas y el entrenamiento con Gokú hasta que…

-"Así que dime Sairaorg, perdiste a tu madre e hiciste todo lo posible para vengarla, ¿verdad?"- fueron las palabras de la hermosa pelinegra mientras daba un sorbo de la copa de vino que sacó de la mesa.

-"Si, pero no pude ya que todo fue una trampa, ese bastardo de mi padre…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que eso lo dejó frustrado e impotente, como la causa de sus pesadillas diarias, miró al suelo apretando su mano libre sin romper la copa en su otra mano, pero sintió una cálido aprieto en su mano libre, él miró a los ojos de la chica que ella le dio la más cálida de las sonrisas para decir.

-"Toto siempre estará contigo, eres unos de los primeros amigos que conozco aparte del maestro y los demás"- Sairaorg le dio una sonrisa sincera y aflojó su mano para que Toto la aferrara más.

-"Si gracias, eres la primera amiga que conozco en este mundo"- terminó de decir Sairaorg hasta que el viejo se unió a la conversa ya que estaba medio borracho.

MIENTRAS CON GOKÚ…

-"mmmm que rico esta comida, me comeré este pedazo de carne"- decía Gokú sin importar las miradas extrañadas de la gente hasta que…

-"No tienes modales para comer"- fue la voz que Gokú dirigió sus mirada con la boca llena de comida, lo que vio fue una hermosura para la población masculina del lugar pero Gokú la miraba con perplejidad a esa chica, cabello rojizo, ojos del mismo color, una piel blanca cremosa, vestida al estilo romano notando su escote y sus firmes encantos resaltando y una faja de oro que la hacía ver como una diosa, ella con sus brazos cruzados y una mirada de pocos amigos miraba con cara de desaprobación al invitado de Sherezade.

-"Bero EGdoy gomiendo godo usdedes"- decía el saiyajin hablando con la boca llena de comida que dejó asqueada a la chica de cabellos colorados rojizo ya que ella es una Lady.

-"No debes comer con la boca llena, Idiota"- decía enojada la chica que tapó su boca para corregirse.

-"Lo siento, es debes comer con la boca desocupada"- decía en un tono cortés y formal para no hacer pasar vergüenza a su hermano que el saiyajin masticó y tragó para decir…

-"Pero si ya como normal como ustedes"- la mujer pelirrojiza se le salió una vena ante tal falacia dicho por el hombre que derrotó a ellos con suma facilidad, pero ella dejó de lado eso ya que tenía una asignación y dijo.

-"Bueno si claro, oye Son Gokú, la señorita Sherezade quiere hablar contigo"-

-"¿eh?, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"- se quedó sorprendido Gokú ya que esa chica sabe su nombre.

-"Eres un gladiador muy famoso ya que derrotaste a mi hermano, ¿no lo recuerdas?"- decía una Fanalis tocándose la sien ya que ese hombre la iba a sacar de sus casillas.

-"mmmmmmmm, ah, ahora lo recuerdo, me enfrenté a ese tal Muu Alexius o algo así y tú estabas ahí intentando ayudar a tu hermano, ¿cierto?"- dijo Gokú recordando lo que pasó hace algunos días en la pelea contra esos fanalis.

-"Si hasta que recordaste, pero ahora acompáñame, Son Gokú"- dijo una ya tranquila Fanalis de cabellos rojizos para iniciar su marcha.

-"Solo dime Gokú, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"- lo preguntó con curiosidad Gokú a la chica mencionada.

-"Myron"- dijo la chica fanalis presentándose.

-"Un gusto Myron"- dijo el saiyajin con su típica sonrisa que siguió a la chica guiándolo hacia una sala en la que está solo la señorita Sherezade.

Una vez que entraron a la sala, Gokú vio al tipo que derrotó en la pelea que lo saludó con reverencia al igual que Lo´Lo.

-"Gracias por traer a nuestro invitado, un gusto Son Gokú, soy Sherezade, la gran sacerdotisa de Reim"- se presentó la Magi de Reim con un tono de reverencia y cortesía.

-"Un gusto sherezade"-decía el saiyajin apenas pronunciando las palabras de la rubia sentada en una silla que parecía en trono de un rey o algo así.

-"¿Sabes para qué lo traje aquí?"- preguntó la mujer rubia mientras que los tres Fanalis están mirando fijamente al saiyajin.

-"Por lo que veo, quieres hablar conmigo, pero, ¿de qué?"- fue la respuesta de Gokú a la mujer que ella solo sacó una leve sonrisa.

-"Quiero saber de dónde vienes, no te preocupes, Yunan me contó algo de ti"- reveló Sherezade que al saiyajin se les abrieron los ojos de sorpresa al mencionar el nombre de su primer amigo.

-"¿eh?, ¿conoces a Yunan?"- preguntó Gokú muy sorprendido que la rubia Magi solo asintió en aprobación.

-"Bueno que más da"- lo dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca con una sonrisa que contagió un poco a la Magi, "Es muy contagiosa su sonrisa" pensó la loli legal.

-"Bueno ahora vamos al punto, Yunan me contó que tú podrías contarme el resto"- fue lo que dijo Sherezade dejando de lado la parte cómica de Gokú a una seria.

-"Yunan le contó que no soy de este mundo, ¿verdad?"- preguntó Gokú de forma curiosa que la Magi rubia asintió.

-"Bueno, no soy de hablar con detalles, ya que es muy pesado contar de mi vida, pero tengo una idea, Shere pon tu mano en mi cabeza y yo haré el resto"-propuso Gokú que la chica asintió y puso la mano en la cabeza del saiyajin.

-"Si quieren, ustedes también, pueden tocar el hombro de Shere"- fue lo que dijo Gokú a los Fanalis que ellos sin pensar, hicieron una cadena, Muu tocó el hombro el Sherezade, pero Myron le tocó la cabeza del saiyajin junto a la rubia, Gokú quedó algo confundido y dijo…

-"Relájense y cierren sus ojos"- el saiyajin dijo que los demás asintieron y empezó a transmitirles los recuerdos de su vida desde lo más suprimidos.

NDA: Lena el manga de Dragon Ball Minus hasta la pelea con Freezer.

Digamos que las cosas que experimentaron de los recuerdos de Gokú fue múltiple, Sherezade quedó muy sorprendida "Ahora sé por qué Yunan lo quiere como rey" pensó la Magi una vez que soltó la cabeza del saiyajin, vio a él con otra perspectiva.

El caso de los Fanalis fueron variados, Muu un respeto tremendo al saiyajin "Ahora sé por qué Lady Sherezade se interesó en él" pensó el líder de los Fanalis en reim.

"Este hombre pasó por cosas que lo de nosotros es pequeño comparado con lo de él" pensó Lo´Lo

"Creo que debo empezar de cero con él, ahora sé por qué es inocente y fuerte" pensó Myron que al ver los recuerdos de Gokú que empezó a tenerle respeto.

-"¿Qué tal, me creen?"- preguntó Gokú a los presentes.

-"Si, por eso quiero proponerte algo"- fueron las palabras de una determinada Magi rubia sentada en su trono que los demás Fanalis ya sabían a lo que iba a ir la Lady.

-"¿Qué propuesta, Shere?"- preguntó Gokú de forma seria a la mujer frente a él que ella responde.

-"Quiero que seas el segundo al mando de los Cuerpos Fanalis y entrenarlos a ellos"- Gokú pensó la propuesta de la rubia, "Podría entrenarlos para que superen sus límites y así poder darme una digna pelea en mi estado base" pensó Gokú para luego mirar a la Loli Legal para decir.

-"Lo haré, mañana a primera hora en la sede de los Yambala, ¿Cuánto son en total?"- Dijo Gokú a la Magi que Muu respondió por ella.

-"Somos veinte en total, Gokú"- fueron las palabras del líder Fanalis o actuale jefe Primero de los Fanalis Corp ya que el saiyajin tiene la misma autoridad que él pero en lealtad, todavía seguirán a Muu, pero conociendo a Gokú, no le importaría en los más mínimo si tiene o no a personas leales, solo quiere que sean fuertes y que le den una pelea digna.

-"Con eso tenemos para mañana, nos vemos"- el saiyajin se despidió para encontrarse con sus amigos contándole todo lo que pasó con la Magi y su nuevo cargo y eso dejó emocionado a Sairaorg y Shambal, como también a Toto, no tanto, con tal de estar con su "amigo" no tiene ningún problemas que los Fanalis vengan a entrenar con Gokú…

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…

-"Llegué a Reim"- decía un chico con cabellera rubia llamado Ali babá Saluja para caminar con un palo afirmándose ya que estaba muerto de hambre porque le robaron todo en una embarcación menos su espada que contenía a Amon, que por cosas del destino, un tal hombre de cabellos de puntas está caminando, miró al pobre chico y vio dos firmas que le causó curiosidad y decidió ayudarlo ya que está inconsciente y lo llevó a su casa para dejarlo en la cama en una habitación para contarle al maestro lo del chico…

Fin del capítulo…

Nda: en el próximo, el entrenamiento con los Fanalis, como también el mambo y celos por parte de una mal hablada… y Ali Babá…


	4. Chapter 4

Nda: He vuelto joder tío, ahora este capítulo es de interactuar y algo de acción, así que disfruten este fics.

No soy dueño de ninguna de las franquicias, solo lo hago por hobbie.

Capítulo 4: "Conociendo a un candidato a Rey y el entrenamiento de los seis meses"

Es de mediodía y un cierto chico abre los ojos lentamente para ver el que los rayos del sol hacía su presencia en la ventana de un lugar que aparenta ser una habitación, se puso en posición de sentado y vio que está en una cama normal para la época y al lado una gran cantidad de frutas y carnes que al chico le salió baba por la boca y empezó a comer como si no hubiera un mañana ya que en su viaje le robaron todo menos su arma, su contenedor metálico.

-"Hasta que despertaste"- fue una voz que el chico rubio de 18 años dejó de comer para mirar al causante de la voz.

-"¿En dónde estoy?"- preguntó el chico rubio de apariencia delgada al hombre de cabellera negra con ojos morados.

-"Te lo diré si me dices quién eres, ¿es un buen trato, no lo crees?"- propuso el pelinegro de ojos morados de forma normal cruzando sus brazos de pie en la entrada de la habitación mientras camina lentamente para estar al frente de la cama en la que está reposando el rubio.

-"Veo que no tengo opción"- suspiró el joven para continuar. –"Mi nombre es Ali-Babá Saluja, ex príncipe de Balbad"- se presentó el rubio ex príncipe de Balbadd que está bajo el yugo del Imperio Kou bajo la supervisión del primer príncipe y comandante de las tropas de dicho imperio Ren Kouen.

-"Un gusto Ali-Babá, me presento, Soy Sairaorg Vapula y para responder a tu pregunta, estás en la sede de la tribu de gladiadores de Yambala"- fueron las palabras de cortesía del hijo de Misla y heredero del clan de domadores de Leones. Ali Baba al escuchar esas palabras, se puso de pie de inmediato para decir…

-"¿Lo dices en serio?, ¿este es el lugar donde entrenan a gladiadores?"- preguntó con incredulidad y emoción el joven ex príncipe de Balbadd que Sairaorg solo sonrió para responder.

-"Pues claro que sí"- respondió el hijo de Misla con una mirada perpleja.

-"Pues quiero conocer al maestro Shambal"- decía un muy emocionado Ali baba que Sairaorg lo calmó para decir.

-"Bueno, te llevaré con Shambal pero antes, ¿no tenías hambre?"- entonces una vez que dijo esas palabras el portador de un contenedor metálico creado por Ugo antes que era un Sacred Gear, al rubio espadachín le sonó sus estómago recordando su estado anterior.

-"Ah, cierto"- y con esas palabras, Ali Baba se puso a comer como bestia la comida dejando a un Sairaorg pensativo, "El entrenamiento fue intenso, el mismo ritmo que dijo Gokú a Toto y yo, pero, ¿Cómo se las arreglarán el cuerpo Fanalis con él?" fue el pensamiento de Sairaorg Vapula al mirar al chico, "pero bueno, Shambal está con Toto, creo que ella merece este descanso después de entrenar conmigo con Gokú" terminó de pensar para mirar al chico que está comiendo su banquete que, por petición de Gokú y el maestro Yambal, se quedaría en este lugar por distintos motivos.

EN OTRO LUGAR, CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO DE LA FAMILIA ALEXIUS

Después de que el saiyajin les dejó claro la forma de entrenar a Toto y Sairaorg ya que pasaron casi una semana con él y les había dicho que, en el momento indicado, entrenarán juntos a los Fanalis y el chico nuevo que encontró en la calle de Reim. Gokú llegó al lugar de entrenamiento de la familia Alexius, en donde entrenaban los cuerpos Fanalis liderado por Muu, una vez que entró ahí los Fanalis compuesto por más de veinte personas que el líder miró al saiyajin que le causó una sonrisa para decir.

-"Hola Gokú, te estábamos esperando"- fue el saludo del pelirrojo mientras que Myron lo fulminó con la mirada a nuestro querido guerrero de clase baja.

-"Mhp… llegas tarde"- lo decía algo enojada con los brazos cruzados notando sus encantos que sintió que su "hermano" de la familia, el rudo llamado Lo Lo le dijo con una sonrisa de burla.

-"No pasa un día y ya te preocupas hasta la puntualidad de él, ¿eh?"- Myron al escuchar esas palabras, miró con enojo al otro fanalis para decirle.

-"Es un idiota y no debería preocuparme de ese cabeza hueca"- terminó de decir esas palabras apuntando a Gokú esos improperios por parte de ella.

-"Oye"- dijo Gokú un tanto ofendido ante las palabras de la chicas que Muu solo lo tranquilizó.

-"Ya cálmense, recuerden que él también es el segundo comandante de este ejército, tratémoslo bien"- decía el pelirrojo con un tono tranquilo y Myron se volteó como actuaría una tsundere o como una buena lady.

-"Asi que es él, el segundo comandante de nuestro ejército, ¿no debería ser un fanalis?"- decía uno de la misma raza de Muu y parte del cuerpo Fanalis de Reim.

-"No, no es necesario que sea un Fanalis, pero dejando eso de lado por el momento, les presento al segundo comandante del cuerpo Fanalis, Son Gokú"- Muu presentó al saiyajin a su ejército de Fanalis.

-"Hola, pero pueden decirme Gokú"- se presentó el saiyajin con su típico saludo que Myron solo bufó a pesar del respeto que le tiene como guerrero…

-"Así que eres tú el segundo comandante, no parece la gran cosa"- decía el mismo Fanalis que se llama Onur, ese tipo es una persona alta, eso si más bajo que Lo Lo, cabello largo trenzado de color rojo y su típica armadura romana de hombre en su pectoral como también en la parte de inferior.

-"Eso me han dicho algunos, ¿quieres probar si realmente no soy la gran cosa?"- desafió el saiyajin con una sonrisa de confianza a Onur que éste solo sonrió.

-"Te borraré esa maldita sonrisa, débil"- dijo el tipo poniéndose al frente de Gokú que Muu iba a intervenir que el saiyajin puso su mano en señal de "no te metas" de forma seria que el primer comandante del cuerpo Fanalis se puso quieto que Myron y Lo Lo quedaron sin decir nada ya que recordaron lo poderoso que es mientras que los demás miraron atento para ver la "masacre" de su compañero de raza hacia el pobre humano que por orden de Sheherazade, él debe ser el segundo al mando de ese ejército de Fanalis.

-"Puedes intentarlo si puedes"- decía el saiyajin con una sonrisa cruzando sus brazos que el Fanalis ya está harto de esto y se lanzó al ataque preparando su puño para lanzarlo en el rostro del saiyajin que se dejó golpear, pero para sorpresa de todos menos para los tres que ya saben su origen, el golpe hecho por el fanalis no le hizo mover en lo más mínimo al fanalis que su puño está pegado en la frente del saiyajin.

-"¿no que ibas a ponerme en mi lugar?"- decía el saiyajin todavía con esa sonrisa confiada que el Fanalis lanzó otro golpe y esta vez a plena potencia que se sintió en el lugar como si de una bomba se tratara, pero lo peor es que Gokú está en la misma posición y el Fanalis gritando de dolor por el hueso de sus manos quebradas.

-"Qué débil eres"- y con esas palabras, el saiyajin le dio un ligero golpe en la cara al Fanalis que lo mandó a volar lejos dejándolo fuera de combate pero casi inconsciente, ve al saiyajin con una mirada que está aterrado ya que nunca vio a un tipo que no sea Fanalis tener un cuerpo tan duro como el diamante y que pegue fuerte como ellos, o más potente que ellos mismos, los Fanalis.

-"Escucha esto, no juzgues a tu oponente por su apariencia"- le dijo Gokú al Fanalis que éste cayó inconsciente del golpe que le dio ese hombre y supo en ese mismo instante el por qué es el segundo al mando de ellos.

-"Gokú, no debiste tratarlo así"- decía Muu al saiyajin que el saiyajin solo se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente ante la leve reprimenda de su nuevo amigo, Muu.

-"Quería demostrarle que no debe subestimar a su oponente por su apariencia, pero exageré un poco, lo siento, Muu"- se disculpó el saiyajin que Myron le iba a dar su charla pero.

-"Ara, así que tú eres Gokú, ¿eh?, oí que derrotaste a nuestro comandante en el coliseo, ¿es verdad eso?"- fueron las palabras de una fanalis de sexo femenino, un cuerpo muy voluptuoso, del mismo cabello y ojos de su raza, un rasgos de ellos, su cabello tomado en una cola de caballo con la misma armadura femenina dorada notando sus grandes pechos como escote, la hacía ver muy sexy a los ojos de una persona normal, el saiyajin iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por su comandante primero.

-"Si, debo admitir que es más fuerte que yo, por eso ha venido aquí a entrenarnos"- admitió Muu que los demás no dijeron nada ya que vieron con respeto al guerrero que derrotó a su comandante, pero esa chica Fanalis voluptuosa se interesó más en el saiyajin para tomar sus duro brazo y acariciarle de arriba hacia abajo para decir..

-"Tienes un muy buen físico, una gran fuerza, me gustaría saber qué tipos de entrenamientos nos dará, segundo comandante"- eso lo decía con una tono digamos que haría calentar a cualquier persona de la excitación y más cuando pegó sus encantos en el brazo del saiyajin que no se inmutó ante tal tacto de la chica Fanalis que la está mirando de forma depredadora por así decirlo.

-"Bueno, en un rato, señorit.."- decía el saiyajin algo incómodo y nervioso ya que es primera vez que recibe ese tipo de atención como también confundido, es una de las cosas típicas del saiyajin, pero como en el diálogo está incompleto ya que fue interrumpida por la misma Fanalis.

-"Me llamo Rhea, mi segundo comandante"- decía de forma sexy la Fanalis que dejó con una sonrisa nerviosa a Muu Alexius como a Razol que solo negó la cabeza con una sonrisa "Ella y su manía de encontrar a personas fuertes, se debe a que le ganó a nuestro líder" pensó esa chica de estatura media, cabello largo tomados en dos coletas, tiene una cicatriz que pasa por su rostro como también un en su pecho, arriba de sus encanto a lo largo y su traje fanalis del ejército de Reim.

-"Eh un gusto, jejejejjee"- se racaba la nuca el saiyajin con una sonrisa nerviosa que iba a decir algo pero una cierta hermana menor del primer comandante del cuerpo fanalis se puso en frente del saiyajin y su compañera de grupo que los miró con algo de molestia.

-"¿vienes a coquetear o a entrenarnos?- preguntó con un rostro de pocos amigos casi saliendo del quicio que Lo´lo….

-"Al parecer alguien está celosa"- dijo el grandulón con en forma de burla que sacó de sus casillas a Myron que de un parpadeo, está de frente a su "hermano" grandulón.

-"¿Quién va a estar celosa de ese cabeza hueca, idiota?"- preguntó una ya molesta Myron que ya se iba a las manos con Lo' Lo que fue detenido por Muu.

-"Ya cálmense los dos y compórtense como tal"- fueron las serias palabras del líder primero de los fanalis Corp que la pelirroja se volteó como un "hum".

-"Gokú estamos a tus órdenes para entrenar y usted Rhea, reúnase con los demás"- ordenó el fanalis portador de Barbatos que la mujer en cuestión asintió sin rechistar para guiñarle un ojo al saiyajin dejando molesta a Myron por lo descarada que es su compañera.

-"Bueno, como saben, les enseñaré lo más básico de mi estilo de pelea ya que vi que ustedes pelean sin un estilo de pelea definido y eso en una batalla contra un experto en artes de la pelea, están en desventajas"- fueron las palabras del saiyajin al grupo de fanalis ya que recordó la pelea contra Muu, como son de lanzados Myron y Lo' LO en la pelea que tuvieron en el coliseo como también el tipo que desafió Gokú para demostrar que lo que decía ese fanalis, está equivocado, claro que él fue llevado a una habitación para que atendiera sus heridas.

-"Pero por ahora entrenaran con esto"- el saiyajin lanzó ropas ponderadas, más que todo una especie de Dogi de pelea, la parte de arriba de la playera que usaba cuando entrenó con Kami-sama pero fue reforzado y modificado por el padre de Bulma, entonces los fanalis se sacaron sus armaduras y se pusieron las playera ponderadas que eran de unos veintes tanto, o sea el equivalente a los Fanalis Corp que eran de veinte a veinticinco y cuando apenas se la pusieron, cayeron al suelo de rodillas por el peso que les causaba eso…

-"AGh…. ¿Cuánto pesan?"- decía un muy esforzado Muu que el saiyajin de forma tranquila y con una sonrisa dijo…

-"Unos doscientos kilos"- lo decía como si nada dejando en shock (nda: lo tipos levantan rocas gigantes como si nada, eso pasó en la batalla contra Magnostadt, pero estamos seis meses antes de la guerra).

-"Pensé que sería fácil usar ese peso, pero…"- trataba de decir unas palabras Myron pero fue interrumpido por Gokú…

-"Ahora quiero que den 100 vueltas alrededor del campo de entrenamiento"-. (nda: el lugar de entrenamiento es más grande que dos campos de Futbol), los fanalis querían protestar pero su líder dio el ejemplo y salió a correr apenas cargando ese peso de la playera ponderada modificado por el padre de Bulma antes de ir a Namek, que ellos lo siguieron mientras que Gokú se puso a meditar en posición de Loto para simular la pelea que tuvo contra Freezer y la forma de controlar el super saiyajin sin recurrir a la Ira como usarlo al cien por ciento, no sabía cómo, pero encontrará un método porque siempre lo hace, siempre se las arregla para superar sus límites.

Al paso de media hora, Muu se acercó a un Gokú meditando en posición de Loto para decir.

-"Estamos listo…. Gokú"- lo dijo de forma cansada al igual que sus hombres por el duro entrenamiento cargando doscientos kilos encimas, ellos pueden cargar más peso, pero el problema es el tiempo, o sea, su durabilidad al cargar con ese peso que no es lo mismo que hacer fuerza y ya.

El saiyajin abrió lentamente sus ojos de la meditación y se puso de pie saltando de forma majestuosa para caer de pie.

-"Qué bueno, los felicito, ahora para seguir con el calentamiento, deben hacer 200 flexiones de brazos, piernas y abdominales"- el saiyajin dijo para explicarles como se hacía ese tipo de ejercicios dejando más en shock a los Fanalis "Nos va a matar y apenas es el calentamiento" pensó Lo' lo, "Tengo que ser un orgullo para mi hermano y él" pensaba Myron mientras hacía los ejercicios mandado por el segundo comandante al mando del cuerpo Fanalis, Rhea solo se esforzaba y tenía un objetivo, quitarle esa sonrisa a puros sentones.

Han pasado más de dos horas de entrenamiento y los fanalis de Reim no daban para más y cayeron al suelo cansados del infernal entrenamiento que les dio el saiyajin que éste solo les sonreía de forma orgullosa.

-"Me alegro que hayan llegado a este punto, es todo por hoy y no se saquen los trajes ponderados a excepción de tomarse un baño o irse a dormir, como también ir a comer"- decía el saiyajin que ellos asintieron apenas mientras que Gokú seguía entrando su estilo de pelea que ellos miraban de forma sentada en el suelo la forma de entrenar de Gokú y se dieron cuenta que su entrenamiento para él, es un simple calentamiento y eso causó que le dieran un punto de respeto por parte de los fanalis mientras que Muu, Lo'Lo y Myron ya lo respetaron como tal, pero Myron es un caso aparte por así decirlo, ella por su forma de ser mal hablada, se le puede pasar la mano con los demás en especial con Gokú, pero a veces se controla y se comporta como una Lady para no dañar la reputación de su hermano.

Una vez que se despidieron sin antes un beso en la mejilla por parte de la Rhea al saiyajin que se vio más confundido dejando más molesta a Myron pero ella se volteó ya que todo lo hacía sin saber que se está poniendo celosa de lo descarada que está su compañera con Gokú, Al segundo hombre que respeta que primero es su hermano.

Ahora con Sairaorg, él salió un rato mientras que Ali Baba está descansando un rato después del banquete que se comió y feliz que está con la tribu de gladiadores de Yambala que se puso de pie, una nueva ropa que le dio el hombre ese para salir un rato y de repente…

-"Roaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar"- fue un gran León que el rubio se asustó de forma cómica que cayó de trasero al suelo que el felino lo miró fijamente que…

-"Goldie, cálmate que es nuestro huésped"- decía un Sairaorg calmando a su familiar o contenedor doméstico que el León asintió miró fijamente al ex príncipe de forma no hostil y se recostó en las cercanías de unos árboles en el lugar para dormir.

-"Lo siento que mi familiar te haya asustado, es así con los nuevos"- decía el pelinegro de ojos morados extendiendo su mano en forma amistosa para poder levantar al chico que éste correspondió dicho gesto.

-"Así que quieres saber en dónde está el maestro, ¿cierto?"- preguntó un sairaorg de forma tranquila al joven Saluja que él asintió y dijo.

-"Claro, ya que Sinbad me recomendó ir a este lugar para usar mejor el poder de Amon"- el chico miró su espada que es una especie de daga que tiene el símbolo de los contenedores metálico o los llamado Djinn que Sairarorg ya sabe de eso.

-"Ya veo, pero tendremos que… hablando del rey de roma"- decía el hijo de Misla para ver a su querida compañera y amiga Toto acompañando a su maestro que lleva vestido solo una túnica blanca con una mirada deprimida de forma cómica que Sairaorg miró a la pelinegra que ella negó con la cabeza y dijo.

-"Perdió todo en el casino"- Sairaorg negó con la cabeza con otra sonrisa sincera que a Toto le salía una sonrisa como si de una flor que recién abre sus pétalos al verlo a él que Shambal dejó de lado su deprimido estado para mirar de forma seria al rubio.

-"Joven Vapula, ¿Quién es él y por qué llevas un paquete en tu mano?"- preguntó el viejo maestro que Ali baba solo miraba a los que llegaron.

-"Bueno, maestro él es Ali Baba, lo está buscando a usted maestro que viene de parte de un tal Sinbad y el paquete es para Gokú, lo vi en la entrada"- respondió de lo más casual el chico que Toto se acercó a él para mirar el paquete que es para su querido hermano Gokú, así lo trata la pelinegra ya que ella está desarrollando sentimientos hacia el apuesto pelinegro de ojos morados.

-"¿Qué será?"- preguntó de forma curiosa la mujer de cabellos negros y buen físico.

-"Lo sabremos hasta que llegue Gokú"- terminó de decir Sairaorg encogiéndose de los hombros que después con Toto miraron a su maestro que miró al chico de forma detallista que dijo.

-"Así que Sinbad te envió aquí, ¿para qué?"- era la pregunta del sabio maestro de la tribu Yambala.

-"Es… para saber cómo llegar a usar todo el poder de mi Djinn: Amon"- respondió Ali Baba nervioso por la forma en que lo mira…

-"Ya veo, me gustaría saber qué tan hábil eres con la espada, Toto"- dijo Shambal a su discípula que ella asintió y desenvainó su espada que Sairaorg le dijo…

-"Da lo mejor de sí"- con una sonrisa sincera que la chica se emocionó mucho y dijo…

-"Toto dará lo mejor de si"- y con esas palabras, se puso frente a la batalla que Ali baba desenvainó su espada corta para poner su mano izquierda en su espalda en una posición de esgrima.

-"Te derrotaré"- decía la pelinegra que se alzó al ataque con un corte vertical que Ali baba esquivó dicho ataque hacia al lado dando una estocada al estilo de esgrima que toto reaccionó interceptándolo con su espada que el rubio siguió dándole estocada mientras que la pelinegra interceptaba cada ataque del rubio chico portador de un contenedor metálico.

-"mmmmm, ese chico…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras el robusto maestro ya que…

-"Así que te diste cuenta, ¿verdad maestro?"- decía el saiyajin entrando al lugar de enteramiento de los gladiadores que Shambal asintió sin dejar de mirar la pelea de Toto contra Ali Baba.

-"Si, debe canalizar los dos magois que lleva dentro, creo que debo subir un poco la intensidad, ¿no lo crees Gokú?"- decía el maestro de forma seria que el saiyajin solo asintió con la misma seriedad.

-"Hágalo así"-

-"Toto, usa tu poder"- exclamó Shambal que la chica asintió, se alejó un poco del rubio que está en pose de pelea y activó su aura de ki en su espada y armadura que atacó haciendo un corte frontal que Ali baba apenas esquivó dicho ataque, pero apenas interceptó el ataque vertical de Toto con su espada que al hacer contactó con el contenedor del rubio, causó un leve brillo y una explosión dejando separados a ambos que Toro solo sonreía.

-"¿Qué diablos es eso?"- preguntó el chico que el saiyajin solo respondió…

-"Es el ki, la fuente de vida de cada ser humano"- el chico rubio vio al nuevo que llegó pero dejó eso de lado sin darse cuenta que hay una lágrima de sangre y sus venas se notaron en su rostro por dicho ataque de Ki vs Magoi, Ali babá se puso serio y usó su verdadero estilo que interceptaba cada ataque de la pelinegra que en el último ataque, el chico hizo resbalar el ataque de espada de la chica e hizo un movimiento raro para después Toto lo golpeara con su escudo mandándolo a volar y cuando ella estaba a punto de lanzarse al ataque…

-"Es suficiente"- intervino Shambal que Sairaorg lleva una túnica blanca y de pasada le pasó el paquete a su amigo el saiyajin que éste solo captó de quien era el remitente que él solo lo podía ver, es de Yunan, su gran amigo, pero dejó eso de lado ya que…

-"Pero maestro, ¿por qué detuvo la pelea?"- preguntó algo molesta Toto por la pelea inconclusa.

-"Solo ve a ti misma"- terminó de decir el maestro y justo la armadura y ropa de Toto se soltaron que ella quedó en shock y se tapó sus partes íntimas gritando que Sairaorg se puso al nivel de ella, estando agachado para pasarle una túnica.

-"Toma, diste una buena pelea"- el hijo de Misla le pasó la túnica mirando a los ojos de la pelinegra que es de lo más hermoso que ha visto, ella con una cara roja recibió su túnica y dijo..

-"Gra…gracias"-

-"Si, debes vestirte, mi madre siempre me decía que cuando una mujer se desnuda frente a un hombre es porque lo ama y sé que eso es lo más importante para ti, ¿verdad?"- reveló el chico con una sonrisa que ella se puso más roja una vez que se puso la túnica y miró a los ojos morados intensos, entonces ella miró los labios de ese hombre y quería probar eso, ella poco a poco se acercaba a él dejando algo rojo al hijo de Misla y cuando estaba a punto de hacer eso…

-"Cof..cof, si quieren hacer eso, vayan a una cita"- dijo en tono de burla y algo serio Shambal que el saiyajin solo está perplejo y Ali Baba deprimido que le traía recuerdo de la mala suerte en el amor, la pelinegra salió de su trance se puso más roja de lo normal y se puso de pie para ir a su habitación corriendo sonrojada para cambiarse ropa y para tranquilizarse dejando a un Sairaorg más tranquilo pero todavía con el rubor en su mejilla…

-"Bueno, Ali Baba-san, el hombre a mi lado es Son Gokú, Instructor y uno de los mejores Gladiadores, como también mi nieto"- presentó el maestro con una sonrisa paternal al saiyajin que éste solo sonrió de felicidad ya que no está solo en este mundo al igual que Sairaorg que solo sonrió porque sabe que Shambal lo trata como si fuera su hijo.

-"Un gusto, Gokú-san"- extendió su mano en forma de saludo y el saiyajin correspondió con dicho saludo.

-"Un gusto Ali Baba, pero dime Gokú a secas"- saludó el guerrero que una vez nació con dos de poder o cinco, o sea más débil que el humano promedio pero ya saben su historia.

Una vez que se saludaron, estando ya en la oficina del maestro de la tribu Yambala, junto a tres tipos enmascarados más Toto que está mirando serio al chico rubio mientras que Gokú y Sairaorg están a un lado del grupo de espadachines, pero…

-"Gokú, ¿y esa vestimenta?"- preguntó curioso el abuelo y maestro de la tribu de gladiadores Yambala que su nieto lleva un nuevo atuendo que consistía en algo sencillo, en pocas palabras se parece a la vestimenta de Gokú Xeno pero en la parte superior en la playera específicamente se hizo al estilo de Yunan, color azul y manga cortísimas casi llegando al hombro, y un corte en forma de V que nota parte de sus pectorales bien marcados…

-"Ah, es el paquete que me trajo el amigo que le comenté, Yunan"- se rascaba la cabeza con una sonrisa que Shambal solo sonrió ya que esa sonrisa del saiyajin contagia a todo el mundo, pero dejó eso de lado para continuar con la plática con el rubio encomendado por el rey de Sindria, Sinbad.

-"Ahora al ver la pelea con Toto, pude ver tu compleja vida en esa espada tuya"- dijo el anciano maestro de forma sabia mientras está sentado en una silla junto a los cuatros espadachines que están detrás de él.

-"En esta escuela son todos bienvenidos desde ex ladrones a personas que no tienen motivo de pelear para entrenarlos para ser gladiadores por nosotros, que entrenamos para ganar conocimiento en la lucha y mejorar nuestras técnicas con la espadas, y ellos"- apuntó el maestro al duo de hermanos en batallas que Ali Baba los miró con curiosidad.

-"Son los mejores peleadores con los puños que digamos, el joven de ojos morados y futuro novio de Toto…"- ese comentario dejó con un rubor en la hermosa pelinegra y el hijo de Misla…

-"Es conocido por ser domador del Leones, prueba de eso, el León gigante Goldie, Sairaorg Vapula y el otro es conocido por ser el primer hombre en el imperio en derrotar al líder de los cuerpos Fanalis, Son Gokú"- terminó de revelar Shambal que dejó con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa a Ali Baba...

-"¿derro…derrotaste a un Fanalis?"- preguntó con un shock ya que recordó a su amiga Morgiana que, a tan corta edad había derrotado a una manadas de tigres gigantes a mano limpia como también vio a Masrur que tiene una fuerza monstruosa y es más fuerte que su amiga…

-"Si, pensé que me darían una pelea digna, pero no sirvieron para el calentamiento"- reveló el saiyajin dejando más sorprendido al ex príncipe de Balbadd.

-"No te creo"- fueron las incrédulas palabras de Ali Baba Salduja o Saluja que el saiyajin solo sonrió en comprensión a los sentimientos del chico.

-"Bueno, más adelante me creerás"- terminó de decir el saiyajin que el maestro continuó…

-"Bueno, ahora que conociste quienes somos, me imagino que has venido por una razón especial… al menos eso es lo que me comentó el joven Sinbad"- fueron las serias palabras de Shambal que está algo curioso por el motivo del chico Saluja.

-"Si… he venido a aprender como perfeccionar mi Magoi… para poder completar mi armadura mágica"- explicó el rubio chico portador del djinn Amon dejando con un "Ya veo" al maestro Shambal que Gokú quedó más curioso lo que está explicando Ali Baba, Sairaorg está más serio ya que al ser un hombre que tiene conocimiento de la magia y del Ki, se dio cuenta de algo en el chico desde que Gokú lo trajo a cuesta como un costal de papas.

-"Me han dicho que la razón por la cual no logro eso, es porque no tengo un buen fluir de Magoi… y quiero demostrar eso"- terminó de decir con algo de determinación el chico ya que está frustrado de que no puede llegar hasta su forma final del poder de Amon.

-"Ya veo"-… decía el saiyajin serio al chico que el maestro se percató que su nieto se dio cuenta también de lo que le pasa al chico.

-"¿qué viste Gokú?"- preguntó Toto curiosa por lo que iba a decir el saiyajin…

-"Tú tienes dos tipos de energía o Magoi rondando por tu cuerpo, una energía positiva y otra negativa"- reveló el saiyajin que Sairaorg asintió dejando perplejo o algo de miedo por la revelación del saiyajin.

-"¿eso es malo?"- preguntó algo asustado el rubio que Shambal solo dijo…

-"Eso lo veremos, Toto"- la chica asintió para dirigirse a un Baúl en la cual abrió y sacó unas agujas mirando con una mirada oscura al rubio que dejó con una cara cómica….

En la sala médica de la sede de los Yambala, se oyó gritos por parte de Ali Baba mientras que el maestro está usando el método de la acupuntura dejando con un sentimientos de escalofrío en el saiyajin por ya saben, Sairaorg le salió una gota de sudor por lo que está pasando adentro, entonces en la sala médica, Shambal le explicó a Ali Baba de lo peligroso que es tener dos flujos Magoi en un mismo cuerpo, pero encontrarían la solución pero antes debe trabajar que el chico sin saber asintió, a lo que en el campo de batalla, se vio a un Ali baba muy en shock ya que apenas llegó y ya lo envían a su primera pelea.

-"BUENA SUERTE CHICO"- decía el maestro que el saiyajin está al lado del maestro mientras que Sairaorg está en el backstage de la arena junto a su fiel compañero, Goldie mirando la pelea que se aproxima, entonces un cortina de humo se produjo a lo lejos de las puertas en que iba a salir su oponente y era nada menos que un gorila gigante llamado Garda dejando con cara cómica o de póker Face, cuando se dio inicio a la batalla pero antes a Ali Baba le cambiaron la espada a una normal y ahí se le puso difícil la cosa, entonces la pelea partió con Garda atacando con un potente puñetazo que el rubio lo esquivó con dificultad, el gorila miró al chico que le dio un leve corte frontal en su pecho que no le afectó tanto, Garda lanzó un manotazo que Ali Babá lo esquivó dándole otro corte frontal en el antebrazo del gorila que tampoco le afectó tanto para darle otro golpe que el chico puso su típica pose de esgrima de su casa natal para esquivar dicho golpe y darle un estacazo al mono en el centro de su pecho que se quedó estancado ahí, el chico no podía sacar su espada que el mono enojado, apretó sus músculos para mandar a volar al chico en el aire para darle un puñetazo que lo dejó más en el aire cayendo al suelo.

-"Está en aprietos"- decía Gokú con los brazos cruzados mientras que Shambal asintió mirando la pelea.

El gorila gigante se acercó y con sus dos manos arriba entrelazadas, procedió golpear a Ali Baba que lo dejó con un dolor indescriptibles para luego darle otro más al muchacho que lo dejó casi fuera de combate, entonces el gorila gigante lo tomó del pie para levantarlo y tirarlo al suelo tal como pasó en la primera película de los vengadores en la escena de Hulk vs Loki o la de Kale contra Gokú en el animé de Dragon Ball Supah dejando preocupada a Toto ya que no es justo que un hombre novato muera así que el saiyajin la calmó y dijo que si esto pasa a mayor, él interviene, el maestro mira serio la pelea cuando el gorila le mordió el brazo izquierdo que lo dejó inconsciente, entonces para despertarlo, le quebró el brazo para luego tirar a un shockeado chico al suelo mirando su brazo quebrado colgando para después mirar al gorila gigante.

Entonces los recuerdos de Ali Baba llegaron a su mente, la promesa que le hizo a Aladdin y Morgiana, como los recuerdos de su mejor amigo Cassim en su infancia en Balbadd, entonces su mirada cambió cosa que el maestro, Gokú y Sairaorg se percatron de eso y ya sabían quién ganó la pelea.

Entonces Ali Baba vio una estatua con una lanza y se fue a correr allás quedando detrás de esta, entonces el gorila lo embistió rompiendo la estatua y la lanza quebrada quedó a unos metros del chico pero el gorila lo tomó y lo mandó al suelo que el chico pensó en algo rápido y fingió estar pidiendo ayuda que el gorila le mordió el brazo herido y justo tomó la lanza y antes de morderl al chico, el gorila recibió una lanza incrustado en la boca que Ali Baba aprevecho eso y con su espada empezó a cortar su piel que Garda lanzaba golpes de ahogado que el chico esquivaba como si nada para seguir dándole cortes en todo el cuerpo del gran gorila, entonces pasó el rato y el gorila quedó quieto y cayó al suelo herido, entonces el flujo de Magoi del rubio se volvió uno que el saiyajin pudo sonreír al igual que Sairaorg y el maestro…

Ali Baba fue ayudado por Sairaorg y Toto que lo dejaron en sala médica, para luego ser sanado por Gokú con el Djinn de Phenex como al gorila gigante que miró la pureza del saiyajin y con respeto a Ali Baba.

-"Fue una buena pelea, ¿eh?"- dijo un Lolo en un túnel del coliseo ya que vieron la pelea del novato ese.

-"Tch… yo lo hubiese vencido antes, mi hermano mucho menos que yo"- decía una Myron con capucha de forma altanera.

-"¿y Tú Gokú?"- preguntó el grandote de forma burlona a su "hermana" Fanalis.

-"Gokú con un solo…. ¿Cómo que mi Gokú?"- decía una roja Myron que no se sabe si es de enojada o porque le atrae un poco a ese hombre mirando con enojo a Lolo que éste sonrió…

-"A este paso, terminarás a los pies de él, Myron"- terminó de decir con burla Lolo que la fanalis salió a perseguirlo por las burlas que lo vinculan con Gokú.

Sherezade miró la pelea y vio que Muu está a su lado.

-"Vino a ver la pelea solo a él, ¿verdad?"- fueron las palabras de Muu que la rubia Loli legal Magi de Reim o conocido como la gran sacerdotisa que miró de forma estoica y respondió.

-"Eso me pregunto, siento una presencia perturbadora en él, pero no sé si es de él, pero…"- miró al saiyajin con una sonrisa esperanzadora al saiyajin que salió del lugar para continuar.

-"¿Cómo fue el entrenamiento con Gokú?"- preguntó la magi rubia que Muu solo sintió un escalofrío en la espina dorsal.

-"Bueno, es una tortura, supe lo que es entrenar en el infierno"- reveló el primer comandante de los Fanalis Corp recodando las eternas dos horas de calentamiento que es más una tortura que calentamiento.

-"Ya te acostumbrarás"- terminó de decir la chica Magi que Muu se acordó a qué iba a venir y dijo…

-"Ahora que lo recuerdo, yo vine aquí porque quiero tener una audiencia con usted ya que hay algo que pesa mi conciencia"- pausó el primer comandante del cuerpo Fanalis ya que Sherezade está atento a las palabras de su protegido.

-"Gracias a usted, el país de Reim ha estado pacífco en los últimos años, pero hay naciones que están complotándose para apropiarse de esa paz…. Magnostadt"- reveló el fanalis que dejó algo sorprendida a la Magi sin mirar a su protegido.

-"Hay algo indudablemente anormal en ese país… He oído que esa capital está inundada de innumerables herramientas mágicas, ¿no le suena extraño eso, Lady Sherezade?"- siguió revelando sus inquietudes el líder Fanalis.

-"Pero eso no es todo, se supone que las herramientas mágicas se conceden en los calabozos, pero, ¿Cómo consiguieron tantos?"- pausó Muu Alexius para continuar revelar sus inquietudes.

-"se corrió el rumor que en los alrededores de Magnostadt hay ladrones con herramientas mágicas y que ellos están planeando algo en las provincias del este de nuestro país"- terminó de revelar el fanalis que la magi de Reim solo suspiró para decir.

-"Lo siento… por hacer que te preocupes de estos rumores"- fueron esas cálidas palabras de la rubia loli legal magi de Reim que Muu se arrodilló ante ella.

-"Todo lo que tiene que hacer es darme la orden y ejecutamos esa orden, además contamos con la presencia de Gokú"- fue lo que dijo el primer líder fanalis de Reim que sintió que su cabeza está siendo acariciado por la magi.

-"Me preocupas que digas eso, prefiero que sonrías"- decía la hermosa magi que se acercó al balcón y para cambiar el tema, dijo…

-"Oí que tu hermana casi se va a los golpes con Rhea, ¿por qué será?"- preguntó con curiosidad la mujer Magi que Muu solo suspiró y decidió decirle.

-"Desde que empezamos entrenar con Gokú, Rhea se puso muy cariñosa con él causando que mi hermana se moleste, una vez que terminó el entrenamiento, Rhea encaró a mi hermana por ser un aguafiestas y Myron le dijo cosas vulgares de Gokú y ahí casi se fueron a los golpes, pero Lolo y yo la calmamos"- fueron las palabras del fanalis que sacó una risita que dijo…

-"A este paso, tendrás un cuñado, Muu"-

-"Si eso estoy viendo"- terminó de decir Muu y así terminó el día para ellos.

Han pasado más de un mes y el entrenamiento con Gokú se hizo más intensos a los Fanalis que entrenaron en conjunto con Toto, Sairaorg y Ali Baba que se dio cuenta de por qué los Fanalis lo respetan "Creo que se llevará muy bien con Morgiana" pensó el chico y vio que el hijo de Misla y Toto están cada vez más cerca dejando algo deprimido por la mala suerte con las mujeres hasta en los burdeles que invitó a Gokú con Sairaorg pero tres chicas se enteraron y miraron con celos con miradas asesinas al rubio, Myron se excusó de que él es muy inocente para esas cosas, pero Rhea decía que él iba a quitarle esa inocencia a puros sentones que dejó con una vena en la mal hablada…

-"Mira idiota, puedes ser mi compañera, pero no te atrevas a corromper al comandante"- decía Myron enojada y muy territorial.

-"Ah, ¿Quién eres, su novia?"- esa pregunta por parte de la Fannalis voluptuosa llamada Rhea que dejó descolocada que no sabía que responderle y como no falta el carbonero o que le echa más leña al fuego…

-"Uhhhhh, a Myron le gusta Gokú"- eran las palabras de Lolo que dejó más roja que su cabello a la hermosa hermana de Muu que fulminó con la mirada…

-"¿Cómo que me va a gustar a ese idiota?"- gritó una Fanalis pelirroja llamada Myron Alexius sonrojada de forma muy cómica que su hermano llegó y decidió seguir con el mambo…

-"Pero hermana, ¿entonces por qué ahuyentabas a cada chica del país cuando se le insinuaba al comandante?, ¿Qué sería eso?"- preguntó de forma muy burlona que dejó más roja que su cabello para decir…

-"Eh.. que… yo… quiero que ninguna chica lo corrompa, es nuestro comandante también y de nuestra familia"- se excusó la hermana de Muu de forma roja.

-"Pero si no lo hiciste conmigo ni con Lolo, o sea con nadie, ¿por qué con él si, hermana?"- volvió a preguntar de forma pícara su hermano que ella se quedó sin argumentos, entonces ella iba a decir algo pero…

-"Hola, ¿Qué pasa aquí?"- fue la pregunta del saiyajin que llegó recién al bardo sin captar nada, pero Rhea quiso aprovechar esta situación y ella se puso muy acaramelada con el hombre al que quiere quitar esa inocencia y puso en juego su belleza.

-"Ara, comandante, ¿quieres ir conmigo a la azotea del palacio para enseñarle algo?"- lo dijo de forma sensual y en doble sentido que el saiyajin se emocionó que lo interpretó que aprenderá algo nuevo en este mundo.

-"¿De verdad?"-

-"Si, querido comandante e incluso una cosa que es mi técnica secreta"- respondió ante esa pregunta de forma sensual y que su plan se está ejecutando, pero…

-"Gokú"- decía de forma enojada Myron que se acercó a pasos fuertes al saiyajin y la atrevida compañera Fanalis..

-"¿Qué pasa Myron… "- no pudo terminar ya que un Slappp dejando sorprendido al saiyajin ya que la chica le dio una bofetada Myron que ella enojada…

-"Idiota, maldito pervertido"- lo dijo sin pensar y celosa a pesar de que el saiyajin es muy ingenuo e inocente que salió corriendo a su habitación que dejó perplejo al saiyajin ya que no entendió el porqué del arrebato de la hermana de Muu que miró a su amigo, el mencionado hermano de la chica que él solo negó con la cabeza que al final no pasó nada con Rhea ya que Gokú tenía una reunión con Sherezade y Muu, así terminó ese día…

Han pasado ya dos meses y las cosas se volvieron normales, o sea Gokú los mandó a entrenar en un lago en las cercanías del país nadando a toda velocidad, las cosas con Myron se calmaron un poco y ella se disculpó con el saiyajin que el mencionado dijo que nunca se enojaría con ella que causó un linda sonrisa en la chica, como también la relación de Sairaorg y Toto están cada día más cercas, ambos entrenando con una sonrisa que Shambal se dio cuenta de que ellos están empezando enamorarse dejando muy deprimido a Ali Baba ya que por Garda ninguna chica se le acerca a él, así pasó el mes segundo.

Han pasado ya casi seis meses en que los Fanalis, Sairaorg y Toto, como Ali Baba están entrenando con Gokú que, en el caso de los Fanalis ellos se están volviendo más fuerte, como también que Myron está sintiendo algo especial por Gokú, ella está siendo muy territorial, amenazando de muerte a Rhea por las cosas que ella está intentando hacer ganándose las burlas de Lolo y su hermano que ella se pone más roja de lo normal, pero un día antes de que se estalle todo…

El saiyajin está meditando en las cercanías del campo de entrenamiento…

"han pasado más de seis meses desde que llegué aquí, espero que mis amigos estén bien" pensaba el saiyajin mientras está en posición de Loto, pero recordó las amistades como el de Yunan, su primer amigo en este mundo, como también Shambal lo trata al igual que su abuelo y el maestro Roshi, Toto lo ve como su hermanita que nunca tuvo, con Sairaorg tiene un lazo de hermanos, pero con los Fanalis se hizo muy amigo con Muu, Lolo, Rhea se tranquilizó un poco gracias a la hermana Myron, con ella es más especial ya que ella es la primera chica guerrera que conoció, bueno no fue una muy buena impresión, pero al pasar el tiempo, ella poco a poco se hacía muy amigo del saiyajin que tanto es su cercanía con él que ella es muy territorial cuando hablamos de chicas pero a él no le importa eso ya que no es muy bueno en tratar a chicas ya que fueron pocas las que conoció, pero hablando de Myron…

-"Gokú"- fue la melodiosa voz de la fanalis que el saiyajin abrió sus ojos y vio la linda sonrisa de la chica.

-"Dime, Myron"- dijo Gokú sonriendo a la chica que ella solo sonreía ya que le encanta esa sonrisa de su comandante segundo…

-"¿Qué haces solo en este lugar?"- preguntó la chica fanalis al saiyajin…

-"Nada, solo estoy meditando y el tiempo que he estado aquí"- respondió el saiyajin a la Fanalis del clan Alexius…

-"Ya veo, ¿extrañas a tus amigos?"- fue la curiosa pregunta de Myron que se sentó al lado del saiyajin…

-"A decir verdad, si"- Gokú respondió mirando al cielo que se está atardeciendo.

-"Ya veo"- fue lo que dijo la chica con algo de tristeza al ver la cara de tristeza del saiyajin.

-"Pero, estoy feliz aquí, hice muchos amigos y no me arrepiento de conocerte, Myron"- fueron las sinceras palabras del saiyajin que ella solo se sonrojó ya que cada vez que le da esa sonrisa cálida su comandante, su corazón late muy rápido y un hormigueo en su vientre…

-"Me alegro conocerte, Gokú, pero…. Vengo a buscarte ya que la cena está lista"- fue el motivo de venir acá que fue ordenado por su hermano dándole una burla diciéndole "No te demores".

-"Ah cierto, me estoy muriendo de hambre"- se animó el saiyajin que Myron solo sacaba una linda risita.

-"Nunca cambias, Tonto"- y con esas palabras ambos salieron de la arena de entrenamiento para ir a cenar pero a diferencia de otros días, Myron tiene aferrado la mano del saiyajin para guiarlo al gran comedor para la cena.

"Hermanita, está enamorada" decía a lo lejos Muu con una sonrisa mirando a su hermana con una linda sonrisa y así terminó el día de paz ya que una guerra se avecina….

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4….

NDA: se viene la guerra y la primera pareja se va a concretar…. Eso…


	5. Chapter 5

NDA: He vuelto ahora empecemos con la Batalla o el arco de la guerra con Magnostad o algo así, así que empecemos.

Otra nota: Tomaré algunas escenas del manga ya que esas escenas no se mostraron en el animé…

Capítulo 5: "Una Guerra, Genios oscuros y el segundo encuentro parte uno"

Unos días antes de que se desate la batalla contra Magnostad…

En la gran oficina de unos de los magos que gobierna dicha ciudad de magos, un anciano rondando ya los cien años, barba larga como su cabellera larga vestido con un sombrero de mago largo color negro y una túnica con el mismo color, pensando en la forma de defender a su pueblo de las batallas que se aproximarán en el futuro, pensó en los inventos de primera mano como los de segunda mano, como el trato que hizo con uno de los miembros de Al Thamen para adquirir conocimiento en la creación de genios oscuros como también en el manejo del Magoi oscuro de aquellas personas que odian el destino que les tocó, pero sintió que alguien entró a su oficina y vio al causante.

-"Rector Mogamett.."- fue la voz de un chico hermoso de ojos azules y cabello rubio, tiene cierto parecido a una loli legal que es magi de Reim, pero el chico está apesadumbrado abrazándose a sí mismo que al director de la academia de magos de Magnostad lo miró con algo de preocupación por el estado del chico.

-"Tengo cierto predicamento que no me dejará vivir por mucho"- continuó diciendo el chico rubio al borde de las lágrimas.

-"Pero no quiero morir"- terminó de decir el chico al rector Mogamett que éste quedó más preocupado por la situación del chico.

-"Titus"- dijo el rector con preocupación para poder acercarse al rubio para poder sostenerlo al menos para estar con él.

-"¿Qué sucede?... noté que algo malo pasaba contigo, pero… ¿podrías ser afectado por alguna enfermedad tal como Malga?"- preguntó el anciano rector que pensó que el chico está pasando por lo mismo que Malga, la niña que sacaron del lugar en donde están los ciudadanos de quinta que le están quitando Magoi de a poco hasta que mueran.

NDA: Malga es la niña que Titus el trapito le tuvo mucho cariño…

El chico no dijo nada ya que está muy impotente por su estado, pero Mogamett dijo.

-"En ese caso, te ayudaré… con el fin de usar la magia por el bien de la gente… con el fin de usarla para sanar a los humanos, hemos estado investigando continuamente a través de los años"- fue el compromiso del rector Mogamett que el rubio sin mirarlo decidió decir la verdad…

-"¿Una enfermedad… de humanos?"- lo preguntó de forma temblorosa ya que el rector no sabe bien de él o a qué vino a este mundo.

-"Probablemente eso no funcione… en mi… no estoy enfermo, y… ni siquiera soy humano"- reveló Titus con miedo que al anciano le causó un shock de sorpresa por aquella revelación.

-"¿de qué hablas?"- preguntó con sorpresa y llena de preocupación el anciano mago a Titus.

Entonces el rubio le comenzó a revelar que él es un clon de Sherezade nacido parte de su carne u hueso para venir al mundo exterior estando desarrollándose por catorces años, además Titus le dijo cuando llegó a Magnostad, pudo sonreír, enojar, gente que le agradecía por las cosas buenas que hacía, pero que no debía haber nacido en este alumbrante mundo exterior…

-"Para los niños y los demás, eso es normal, pero no para mí"- dijo el rubio ya con desesperación para continuar.

-"Solo un mes y se acabó…. Así que… ¿por qué nací en este mundo?"- exclamó el Clon de Shere como la apodó Gokú ya llorando desesperado odiando su destino que eso alertó a Mogamett.

-"Titus"- fue lo que dijo el rector poniendo sus manos en el hombro del muchacho.

-"A veces, envidio a Aladdin, Sphintus y Malga"- dijo el chico con la mirada oscura.

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"- preguntó el anciano rector que el chico solo respondió.

-"Los envidio porque pueden vivir después de mi muerte"- dijo el rubio odiando su destino más que antes y eso dejó en estado de alerta a Mogamett porque sabe lo que va a pasar.

-"Cuando hablan acerca de las cosas que harán después de que muera, se vuelve insoportable"- el rubio tocó su corazón y un flujo de Rukh oscuro empezó a salir de él.

-"¿por qué… por qué fui el único que nació así?"- exclamó enojado y odiando más su destino saliendo magoi oscuro.

-"Esto es malo"- dijo el rector Mogamett al ver al chico liberando Rukh oscuro y un flujo magoi oscuro muy fuerte a causa de que Titus está maldiciendo su destino en la Tierra.

-"No puedo permitirlo… Pensar que sentí eso hacia las personas que se supone son las apreciadas para mí y a Lady Sherezade que fue una madre para mí…."- pausó el chico para poner su mano en su cabeza.

-"No quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo evitarlo"- exclamó el chico saliendo más magoi oscuro que antes….

-"ME ODIO"- terminó de exclamar el chico rubio saliendo mucho magoi oscuro alrededor de su cuerpo que Mogamett decidió intervenir y tratar de tocar al chico para consolarlo..

-"Titus, Titus, contrólate, no hay necesidad de sentirse avergonzado por sentir envidia… Aladdin y los demás no reprocharán, en vez de esto, te ayudarán"- exclamó el anciano agarrándolo los brazos del rubio que está con una mirada perdida en su odio.

-"Mi vida no tiene sentido"- se seguía maldiciendo así mismo que Mogamett abrazó al chico, "¿Qué está diciendo este muchacho?, debo calmarlo porque su Rukh se está volviendo impuro" pensó el anciano abrazando al chico mientra está envuelto de ese rukh impuro.

"¿Qué está pasando, el Rukh de Titus está simultáneamente…" no pudo terminar de pensar ya que la playera de manga larga del chico se desintegró notando una especie de joya roja incrustada en el antebrazo del chico que las cosas se calmaron y el chico cayó arrodillado…

-"¿Titus estás bien?"- preguntó preocupado el anciano pero al momento de tocar la mano del chico, éste le dio una palmada para evitar ser tocado dejando sorprendido al rector de Magnostad sorprendido por el repentino cambio.

-"Atrás anciano de Magnostad"- dijo el chico fríamente para caer sentado en uno de los asientos de la gran oficina del rector.

-"¿Quién eres?"- preguntó el anciano Mogamett ya que se percató de ese cambio.

-"Yo soy… la sacerdotisa del imperio Reim… Sherezade (Sheherazada)"- reveló la sacerdotisa Loli legal ocupando el cuerpo de su clon.

-"¿Sherezade dices?"- preguntó el rector mirando serio al chico que está con los ojos cerrados.

-"Noté que algo estaba pasando con su rukh, así que vine a ver que era"- dijo la mujer que está ocupando el cuerpo del muchacho rubio, también le dijo que ellos dos comparte la misma energía Vital por así decirlo, como también sentir lo mismo como su magia en un contenedor por un corto período de tiempo…

-"Je… así que un magi puede hacer eso, ¿eh?"- dijo Mogamett sin sorprenderse de una de las habilidades de los Magi.

-"Lord Mattal Mogamett… vuelva a Magnostad una provincia del imperio Reim"- fue la "propuesta" de la Magi de Reim que dejó algo perplejo al mencionado mago.

-"´¿Qué estás diciendo?"- exclamó serio el mago a la Magi que ella solo dijo.

-"No importa como lo vea, en un futuro, su país tiene dos opciones"- fue lo que reveló Sherzade al mago anciano.

-"Una es rendirse y ser parte del imperio Reim o..."- se detuvo la magi de Reim para continuar mientras que Mogamett esperó de forma seria y paciente.

-"Convertirse en un estado vasallo del imperio Kou… Y estar envuelto en una guerra contra el imperio Reim"- terminó de decir la magi de forma tranquila que dejó con el ceño fruncido al rector de la academia de magos de Magnostad para ver que Titus movió su mano para extenderla mientras que Sherezade ocupaba su mente.

-"No tiene por qué preocuparse… en Reim, los magos no son discriminados"- pausó un poco la loli legal para continuar diciendo.

-"Tome mi mano con el fin de sobrevivir"- terminó de decir la chica que está ocupando el cuerpo de su clon por el momento.

-"No, no viviré en un país gobernados por los Goi (no magos), los magos pueden vivir en un país hecho de magos…"- fue la negativa de Mogamett que la Magi iba a decir pero…

-"Ya veo… un país de magos solo para magos, ¿eh?"- fue la voz que dejó en shock a Mogamett pero más en shock para Sherezade ya que conoce esa voz.

-"¿Quién eres?, muéstrate"- decía el rector Mogamett en guardia mirando a todos lados, pero es en vano ya que no hay nadie en su sala…

-"¿Gokú?, ¿pero cómo?"- preguntó la Magi al saiyajin que éste último está en una cima de la montaña meditando en las cercanías de Reim.

-"Na, es una habilidad que adquirí cuando entrené antes de llegar a Namek"- reveló Gokú dejando más sorprendida a la mujer… pero…

-"¿Namek?, no he oído de esa ciudad, ¿Quién eres, eres un mago?"- preguntó el rector de forma sorprendida ya que sintió la presencia del saiyajin a lo lejos por el poder mental de éste último.

-"Soy Gokú, señor Mogamett y no, no soy un mago"- se presentó el saiyajin por vía mental mientras está meditando en la cima de la montaña más alta de Reim.

-"Ahora a lo que vamos, ¿por qué dijo usted que los magos deben estar en una ciudad hecho para magos?"- preguntó Gokú telepáticamente al rector de Magnostad que éste más enojado responde.

-"Los Goi son personas que deben ser gobernados por los magos y no al revés para establecer la paz"-

-"mmmmm, pero, ¿eso no causará una guerra interminable entre magos y personas normales?"- preguntó Gokú ya que sabe la situación de las naciones, algo que en su mundo se volvió uno solo para evitar estas cosas.

-"Debe ser así Gokú, deben gobernar los magos sobre los Goi"- fue la ideología de Mogamett que el saiyajin solo negó con la cabeza.

-"Eso traería desgracias tras desgracias y en cualquier momento, la gente que no piensa como usted, se levantará en guerra y eso causa destrucción"- dijo de forma sabia Gokú que el hombre es muy testarudo.

-"No dejaré que un Goi como tú me de consejos de cómo actuar"- fueron las necias palabras de Mogamett.

-"¿yo, Goi?, si usted supiera lo que soy capaz de hacer…"- decía Gokú de forma divertida ya que el hombre no sabe que él fue el causante del rukh expandiéndose por todo el mundo hace seis meses atrás.

-"No me intimidarás con eso, Gokú"- decía enojado el rector para que Sherezade interviniera.

-"No seas necio Mogamett, si Gokú lo desea, puede destruir su nación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la guerra es lo último que quiero, ¿usted cree que va hacer frente con sus contenedores metálicos a un hombre cuyo poder está más allá de nuestra imaginación?"- preguntó la loli legal al rector que éste no le creyó nada a las palabras de Sherezade y solo pensó que lo hacía por intimidarlo.

-"De todos modos, no dejaré que Titus esté envuelto en esta destrucción de su nación si decide negar mi petición, deberá devolvérmelo, después de todo la gente de Reim descansa en Reim"- decía la Magi que Mogamett ya tomó una decisión.

-"No, no te lo devolveré"- dijo de forma firme el mago anciano que la chica quedó soprendida por la terquedad de aquel hombre.

-"Tales jóvenes magos aplastado por la tristeza de él. Son los únicos que decidí proteger"- fueron las palabras de Mogamett firme mientras agarra de las muñecas para terminar de decir.

-"No abandonaré a este niño, es mi único propósito en la vida"-

-"Devuélveme a Titus"- exclamó mentalmente la chica rubia reclamando lo suyo.

-"NO LO HARÉ"- respondió de forma terca el mago anciano a la Magi Loli Legal.

-"No seas terco, Mogamett, no quiero pelear contigo"- decía Gokú tratando de convencer de forma mental al mago anciano.

-"ÉL ES EL MISMO SER QUE YO…."- exclamó Lord Mogamett a pesar de la advertencia del saiyajin le está dando.

-"ESTE CHICO SE QUEDARÁ AQUÍ INCLUSO SI HAGO A REIM ENEMIGO, GOKÚ, VEN CON TODOS LOS TUYOS SI ES NECESARIO"- terminó de decir Mogamett al saiyajin y la chica que el anciano usó su magia para liberar de la posesión que tiene Titus de la Magi causando que el rubí se rompa cortando el vínculo de ambos.

-"No es necesario ir con los míos, he derrotado un ejército mundial yo solo"- terminó de decir el saiyajin para luego cortar la comunicación entre ambos junto a la Magi pero ella…

-"Recordaré sus palabras, Lord Mogamett de Magnostadt"- terminó decir la chica y el vínculo con Titus se cortó…

CON GOKÚ…

El saiyajin abrió los ojos lentamente para mirar las estrellas de la noche mientras está en posición de loto en la cima de la montaña teniendo la hermosa vista de Reim iluminado, él suspiró para decir.

-"Al parecer Yunan, tienes razón, siempre habrá guerra, para eso, hay que ser fuerte para preservar la paz"- con esas palabras para sí mismo, se puso de pie para salir volando a la ciudad donde sus amigos mientras que Yunan sentado en un hogar que resguarda la falla en la que limita con los fanalis y el mundo humano, solo suspiró mientras está conversando con una joven de cabellera roja, ojos del mismo color, edad de unos quince años, raza fanalis pura, vestida con una túnica de campesino color gris y unos grilletes de plata con cadenas en los pies sin estar atada eso sí, sino como un arma de contenedor doméstico, el nombre de la chica es Morgiana.

-"¿Pasa algo, Yunan-san?"- preguntó la chica al ver lo serio que está el magi rubio.

-"Todo bien, es que se aproxima una batalla terrible que solo uno lo puede evitar"- dijo Yunan suspirando mientras que la fanalis pura pensó en Aladdin que él es el único capaz de parar una guerra, pero Yunan pensó todo lo contrario "Gokú, ya sabes lo que debes hacer, eres el futuro rey de este mundo" pensó el magi con esperanza de parar a Sinbad y a todos los hombres que perturban la paz en este mundo.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…

-"Iremos al grano, estaremos en guerra contra Reim"- fue la revelación de Mogamett que los magos presente quedaron sorprendido por la declaración de Guerra que Aladdin recordó lo dicho por Mogamett tal cual pasó en la serie original, que el propósito de Sherezade era la ocupación de Magnostad a Reim con el pretexto de no pasarle a Titus a ella, como también los djinn oscuros y sus planes, ahora en la realidad el chico en cuestión miró serio todo este asunto y está con el temor de que el mundo se vuelva vacío como pasó con sus antepasados.

Los demás están pensando si se unen a los de Reim un país de Goi, formar este país no tendría sentido si ceden a las peticiones…

-"Lucharemos por este país"- dijo un mago.

-"Si seríamos parte de ese reino, mi lucha, dejar a mi familia, patria no tendrías sentido, yo busco un país en donde me reciban, por eso, quiero pelear por este país"- decía otro mago decidido luchar esta guerra.

-"Es cierto, somo los únicos que podemos proteger nuestras familias…. Y QUIERO UN PAÍS PARA MAGOS"- exclamaron cada mago de Magnostadt dejando más aterrado a Titus por el inevitable conflicto que se aproxima.

-"Por mi culpa, Magnostad está… lo siento muchísimo"- decía llorando y aterrado el clon de Sherezade que fue sostenido por una maga Milf llamada Myers.

-"¿de qué estás hablando Titus?"- dijo un mago tratando de consolar al pobre muchacho.

-"No te culpes por lo que está pasando, nosotros te ayudaremos"- dijo un mago que es uno de los instructores de magia de Magnostadt que el chico seguía aterrado por la masacre que se iba a armar.

-"Es imposible, ríndanse por favor, no puede ganarle a Reim"- decía más aterrado Titus que Mogamett se acercó a él para decir.

-"¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo, Titus?"- preguntó el anciano al chico que éste llorando por el terror a causa de lo que pasó hace seis meses atrás y como está vinculado a Sherezade, sabía muy bien de la persona que habló anoche con Mogamett y Sherezade.

-"Estoy muy asustado por los tres usuarios de contenedores metálicos que Sherezade escogió"- reveló Titus que dejó con sorpresa a Mogamett y a los demás magos pero eso no es nada a lo que revelará después el chico.

-"¿contenedores metálicos dices?"- preguntó uno de los magos que Titus asintió para seguir diciendo.

-"Uno es el príncipe de Reim, el otro es comandante de las fuerzas militares de Reim, el tercero… comanda un grupo de fanalis"- reveló el rubio que dejó en shock a los demás magos, pero…

-"Les haremos frente a los que sea, ellos no serán contrincantes somo muchos magos contra tres contenedores"- exclamó una maga decidida pero por dentro aterrada ya que sabe lo fuerte que son los Djinn, pero teniendo a Lord Mogamett, las cosas se ponen a su balanza, ¿no?

-"¿no entienden?, ellos no son la amenaza con quien lidiar"- exclamó aterrado Titus y temblando del miedo ya que si es cierto lo del saiyajin, tendrá motivos de aniquilarlo por lo que están haciendo ellos con los ciudadanos de la sección que está debajo de la ciudad y son lo que están destinado a darle sus magoi para la ciudad de magos.

-"¿a qué te refieres con eso, Titus?"- preguntó Aladdín mientras los otros magos están tratando de tranquilizar a un aterrado clon de la magi de Reim.

-"Hace seis meses atrás, hubo un torneo de gladiadores… un tal Sairaorg Vapula, es portador de un contenedor metálico llamado nemea y pertenece a la tribu de gladiadores Yambala y…"- pausó un poco tratando de tranquilizarse ya que vio lo mismo que su madre vio en esa pelea.

-"Son Gokú, esa persona peleó contra uno de los contenedores metálicos, el líder del cuerpo Fanalis de Reim, Muu Alexius"- reveló el tipo que dejó en shock a todos los demás incluyendo a Aladdin que ya conoce a una y es su amiga, pero ese tal Gokú sería muy estúpido para desafiarlo a uno de los fanalis, pero dejó de pensar porque la revelación dejará más impactados a todos los magos.

-"Muu fue lento en él, pero Son Gokú tiene una maestría para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo hasta que el fanalis fue en serio tratando de acertar un golpe en él, pero fue en vano, lo peor es que los golpes a plena potencia del líder fanalis, no lo hizo ni sudar, dijo que apenas es un calentamiento"- dijo Titus con una amarga sonrisa que dejó más en silencio a los magos incluyendo a Aladdín y Mogamett.

-"Son Gokú le dijo que fuera a con todo y Muu convocó a Barbatos, un Djinn de fuerza bruta con su espada, Gokú cumplió con el deseo de Muu y él se transformó en un guerrero que él llama " El supersaiyajin", Muu usó su magia extrema y Gokú lo detuvo con un solo dedo, lo derrotó liberando su poder por todo el mundo, cuyo poder es de furia pura con un aura blanca que representa pureza, una ira no contaminada, a él hay que tenerle miedo"- reveló el rubio dejando en silencio a los demás, pero el anciano a pesar de estar aterrado por la revelación de Titus por el hombre peligroso causante de esa liberación de Rukh por todo el mundo.

-"Le haré frente por todos los medios necesario, sin Son Gokú, ellos estarán fuera de todo"- dijo Mogamett que, a pesar de la revelación, decidió usar todos los medios necesarios sin pensar en las consecuencias de lo que pasará, su objetivo, aniquilar a Gokú o esclavizarlo ya que lleva mucho Rukh en su interior.

CAPITAL: REMANO, IMPERIO REIM…

-"Una guerra, eh"- dijo un capitán del príncipe de Reim que éste solo sonrió.

-"¿No es obvio?, jejeje, no podemos parar una guerra con Kou si el imperio Reim se expandirá"- dijo el príncipe y actual conquistador de la celda "SHAX", Nerva Julius Caluades mientras que el hombre anciano y conquistador de la celda "PURSON" actual comandante supremo de la fuerza militar de Reim, Ignatius Alexius no dijo nada a lo que dijo el príncipe de Reim.

-"Antes de eso, tenemos que traer de vuelta a Titus, es parte del imperio de Reim"- fue la orden de la Magi Sherezade que los dos miembros mencionados asintieron a las palabras de su sacerdotisa.

-"Muu, estoy contando contigo"- dijo la rubia loli legal el primer comandante del cuerpo fanalis asintió mientras que los fanalis a su cargo están a su lado.

-"JE, los esclavos protegidos de la familia Alexius, ¡Qué inmundos!"- decía de forma burlona el príncipe Nerva que detrás de él Roh Roh le dio el susto de su vida al príncipe que dejó algo molesta a Myron.

-"Je, No hay necesidad de estar asustado, Pequeñín, a pesar del entrenamiento que tuvimos en los últimos seis meses, algunos ex esclavos no son contricante para ti"- decía el fanalis grandulón de forma sarcástica que los demás hicieron lo mismo menos Myron que está de brazos cruzados y su hermano Muu.

-"Hey, basta con ese comportamiento salvaje. ¡Solo manchas la dignidad de mi hermano!"- fueron las palabras de la pelirroja sin un ápice de empatía hacia Roh Roh que sacó una vena en el hombre grandulón.

-"¿qué dijiste?"- y cuando estaban a punto de irse a los golpes, Muu los abrazó de forma amistosa y con una sonrisa.

-"Vamos, Vamos, llevémonos bien"- decía Muu con una sonrisa que dio un consejo a sus súbditos.

-"Chicos, deberían comportarse inteligentemente en tiempos así, siempre les digo que deben comportarse con cortesía, ¿verdad?"- dijo Muu con una sonrisa amistosa que los demás asintieron a las palabras de su comandante y amigo/hermano.

-"Pero capitán, les hemos jurados lealtad a usted y no a Sherezade ni al idiota de Son Gokú…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras Roh Roh ya que Muu lo iba a reprochar pero…

-"Así que asi me pagan, ¿eh?, qué ingratos"- dijo un saiyajin llegando a la reunión dejando a todos los fanalis congelados incluyendo a Muu porque oyó los dichos de Roh Roh.

-"¿Viste Gokú?, te lo dije, esos inmundos fanalis son muy desagradecidos con las personas que lo ayudan y no son de su raza"- dijo Nerva para echarle más leña al fuego en venganza de lo que hizo Roh Roh.

-"Ya veo, a mí no me importa si me sirven o no, me da lo mismo ser rey o comandante de unos ingratos, yo velaré por la paz de este mundo a mi manera"- dijo el saiyajin de forma seria que a Myron le destrozó su corazón por las duras palabras de su amado por culpa de ese idiota boca floja de Roh Roh.

-"¿Quién eres tú?, no has hecho ni la mitad de lo que hizo Muu por nosotros"- dijo Roh Roh que los fanalis retrocedieron dando señal que ellos no están de acuerdo a las palabras de ese idiota cabeza de músculo que el saiyajin decidió ignorarlo ya que lo conoce bien al tipo ese y decidió generalizar para ver cuál sería su reacción aunque se sintió horrible en ver a Myron con la mirada de dolor de ella sin saber por qué.

-"No me ignores"- exclamó Roh Roh atacando al saiyajin que éste le dio un cachetazo que lo mandó a volar unos metros lejos de él dejándolo con un dolor horrible, o sea, aun entrenando estos seis meses con Gokú, todavía no es rival para él ni para calentamiento.

-"Con este nivel, mi hermano te aniquila sin decir hola"- dijo Gokú mirando a un adolorido Roh Roh que Muu se puso en frente de él y se arrodilló en señal de disculpa al saiyajin al igual que los demás fanalis, incluyendo Roh Roh que se tranquilizó y tomó conciencia de lo que hizo.

-"Te pido disculpa por las palabras de mi subordinados, estaba enojado por lo que pasó anteriormente, estoy feliz y honrado que seas el segundo al cargo, sé que si llegas a ser rey, con gusto seré tu subordinado"- fueron las sinceras palabras de Muu ya que se llevó muy bien con el saiyajin al punto de ser mejores amigos como si de la familia fueran y es más, con su hermana enamorada de él, más feliz se puso ya que a ese paso, tendría un cuñado en un año o menos.

-"Levántate, Muu, ya pasó, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, ¿no?"- dijo Gokú con una sonrisa que dejó muy aliviado a Muu que Myron se acercó al saiyajin para abrazarlo pero…

-"Gokú, sabes muy bien que mi vida te pertenece, estoy dispuesta a que hagas lo que quieras conmigo"- fueron las palabras de Rhea, la voluptuosa Fanalis que tomó la mano del saiyajin para dirigirse al centro de su pecho para que sienta los latidos de ella para continuar la chica diciendo.

-"Lo que late en mi corazón te pertenece, Gokú y.."- no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que Myron la quitó.

-"¿Qué rayos estás haciendo con mi Gokú, descarada?"- preguntó una celosa fanalis que Rhea solo la miró de forma fulminante.

-"¿Tú Gokú?, no veo tu nombre marcada en él, Myron"- decía de la misa forma Rhea que una vez se rindió, pero al conocer más al saiyajin, sintió que debería luchar por él con Myron si es necesario, ambas estaban a punto de pelear que Muu.

-"Ya cálmense las dos, compórtense como tal"- regañó el primer comandante del cuerpo Fanalis haciendo sonreír a los demás de forma nerviosa incluyendo a Gokú que Myron y Rhea se miraron con rivalidad y se separaron, entonces dejaron eso de lado para ir a la Guerra contra Magnostad.

-"Espero que las cosas no se salgan de control"- dijo un Sairaorg que había visto todo lo acontecido ya que vino con Gokú al igual que Toto y Goldie.

-"Lo único que quiero, es no perderte Sairaorg"- decía la pelinegra tomando de la mano a su amado que él sin mirarla, sonrió.

-"Lo sé"- terminó de decir Sairaorg ya que tiene el mismo sentimiento por ella, casi lo mismo que pasó con Kuisha, a propósito de ella.

EN LA DIMENSIÓN DE DXD…

Kuisha miró a su nuevo rey y es parte del equipo de issei como también del harén masivo del pervertido que se hizo fuerte por el cuerpo del gran rojo y dándose el crédito al ser el héroe que ayudó a derrotar al dragón del apocalipis olvidándose completamente de su ex amor, Sairaorg.

Ahora en la dimensión de Magi…

EN MAGNOSTADT…

-"No hay que preocuparse por Reim ni Kou, ni ese tal Son Gokú, nosotros tenemos suficiente magia guardada para hacerles frentes a ellos como los artefactos muy poderoso"- dijo uno de los profesores con la mejor compostura que Aladdín quiere detener la guerra a como de lugar usando el método de la paz sin luchar, él quería detener eso, pero miró a Totus con el vestido de mago de alto rango que decidió luchar a pesar de sus desventajas.

"Daré toda mi fuerza por detener esta guerra" pensó el chico que quiere un mundo ideal a su modo.

Las fuerzas de Magnostad son de 1000 magos más de 30000 soldados para la batalla, pero ¿será suficiente al menos detener los avances de Reim?

EN OTRO LUGAR…

Vemos a una gran embarcación proveniente del imperio Reim, Gokú está meditando en posición de loto para no aburrirse mientras que Ali Babá está en otra embarcación, Toto y Goldie durmiendo, Sairaorg está intercambiando golpes con Roh Roh para pasar el rato.

-"Eres muy fuerte, Gladiador y eso me emociona"- decía Roh Roh siguiendo intercambiando golpes al igual que el hijo de misla que tiene la misma sonrisa.

-"Si, nos hicimos fuerte gracias a Gokú"- terminó de decir el joven pelinegro que el fanalis grandulón dio por terminada el calentamiento para dirigirse a su capitán mientras Gokú está meditando.

-"Capitán, deberíamos ir nadando hacia Reim, o al menos deme la posibilidad de remar ese lento barco para llegar a magnoloquesea, porque mi cuerpo no aguanta si no se mueve un poco"- fueron las palabras del rudo fanalis que Gokú a pesar de estar meditando, sacó una sonrisa por los dichos del fanalis ese.

-"Preferiría que te abstengas de decir tales palabras groseras. ¿Sabes a cuántas millas se encuentra Magnostadt de aquí?, a pesar de ser fanalis, solo los "pura sangre" tienen semejante fuerza bruta"- dijo Myron como toda una Lady mientras está tomando té de la forma más fina, sentada y leyendo las noticias de Reim en un pergamino y eso causó molestia en el rudo que desgarró dicho pergamino de Myron que se enojó por lo que hizo semejante bruto para enfrentarse.

-"Cada uno de esos jodidos fanalis inteligente me molesta"- decía Roh Roh agarrando las mejillas de Myron preparando para darle una golpiza a la hermana de Muu.

-"NO ME TOQUES, MUSCULOSO IN CEREBRO, OSO PELUDO"- fueron las ásperas palabras de Myron que lo lady se le fue hace hace rato que Muu interceptó con fuerza el puño de Roh Roh y Gokú tenía firme la mano de Myron que ni se percató que su amado la está afirmando.

-"Cálmense, llevémonos bien"- dijo de forma amistosa Muu que Roh Roh le iba a dar un golpe, pero el saiyajin lo interceptó como si nada.

-"Ya, cálmense"- fueron las palabras del saiyajin que ambos fanalis miraron a sus dos jefes que Myron recién se dio cuenta que su amado la está afirmando y RohRoh se calmó para alejarse un poco, pero Myron miró a los ojos de su amado para decir.

-"Go.. Gokú, ya estoy calmada"- lo decía de forma nerviosa como de una quinceañera enamorada.

-"Al parecer la niña se pone nerviosa que la escuché gemir soñando, "Ohhh, Gokú dame más duro" de la niña hermana del capitán"- dijo Roh Roh burlándose de Myron en venganza haciéndola sonrojar furiosamente para encarar a su odiado compañero.

-"¿Qué dijiste, cabeza de músculo?"- decía la chica para perseguir de forma cómica al rudo que sacó una sonrisa en su hermano que la abrazó diciendo.

-"Hermanita, ¿Cuándo tendré sobrinitos rondando por ahí?"- preguntó Muu burlándose de su hermana que ella quedó más roja para sentarse a tomar su té y Gokú no entendía nada por las palabras en doble sentido dirigido a Myron que sacó una sonrisa en Muu.

"No sé por qué, pero se ve muy linda así" decía Gokú tocándose en pecho en donde está su corazón porque cada vez que ve a Myron con la sonrisa más cálida hacia él o cuando se sonroja o la vez que ellos estuvieron solo y ella tomó la mano de Gokú para frotárselo en la mejilla de la chica sacando la sonrisa más tierna hacia él y eso le hacía sentir un pequeño pinchazo en el corazón del saiyajin, Sairaorg tiene una sonrisa al ver que poco a poco su amigo y maestro está conociendo el amor al igual que Toto que está sonriendo ante eso, Rhea algo celosa pero no se va a rendir ante eso, Muu "A este paso, seremos cuñados" pensó con una sonrisa, "Este men se dará cuenta y vaya cuando hagan el ritual" pensó el rudo con una sonrisa que Myron está sumido leyendo su otro pergamino y tomando su te muy sonrojada y se dio cuenta que su amado la está mirando en la cual más nerviosa se pone.

AL RATO DESPUÉS EN LA PARTE OCCIDENTAL DE MAGNOSTADT…

-"Así que éste es Magnostadt"- dijo uno de los primeros pelotones de Reim que desembarcaron en las aguas territoriales de Aktia.

-"Este es pequeño y patético aquel país"- dijo el mismo soldado mientras están a la espera de los demás soldados o al menos que desembarquen el cuerpo fanalis con los capitanes en jefe Muu Alexius y Son Gokú, a éste último más respeto y admiración le tienen, hasta el punto de que si quiere armarse una rebelión el saiyajin, ellos con gusto serían parte de esa rebelión para que Gokú sea el emperador de Reim.

-"Magnostadt, Haremos lo posible para que recapacite el señor Mogamett"- dijo Gokú desembarcando en la zona de guerra junto a Muu y los demás fanalis junto a Sairaorg, Toto y el León gigante de Goldie.

-"Si Gokú, es hora de traer de vuelta a Titus y haremos paso para hablar con ese tal Mogamett"- dijo Muu pisando tierra firme en dirección a Magnostadt que tiene tres escudos.

La guerra está a punto de empezar y eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo….

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE…

NDA: La segunda parte lo estreno la semana entrante a más tardar el sábado a lo dragon Ball super como arreglo… espero que lo hayan disfrutado y me gustaría saber si conocen de un Manwha llamado Perfect Half en los reviews, eso sería todo…


	6. Chapter 6

NDA: He vuelto ahora, a terminar el arco de Magnostadt y uno que otro anuncio…

Otra nota: Tomaré algunas escenas del manga ya que esas escenas no se mostraron en el animé…

Capítulo 6: "Una Guerra, Genios oscuros y el segundo encuentro parte dos"

-"Así que este es Magnostadt o algo así"- dijo un saiyajin saliendo del barco después de un aburrido viaje en la que Sairaorg, Toto y Goldie bajaron después para estar al lado de su amigo/hermano/maestro.

-"mmmmm, si, al parecer están muy protegidos pero, ¿Cuánto aguantarán?"- preguntó Sairaorg serio mirando la ciudad de Magnostadt y una especie de tres domos gigantes uno por encima del otro.

-"No mucho si nosotros vamos de frente"- dijo Titus tranquilo mientras bajan junto a los fanalis mientras Roh Roh está emocionado por la batalla que se avecina.

AL MISMO TIEMPO EN LA CAPITAL DEL IMPERIO REIM, REMANO…

Vemos a una Sheherazade mirando que el ejército imperial ya desembarcó en las aguas territoriales de Akta, en la parte occidental de Magnostadt mientras veía todo en una especie de pantalla mágica en la mesa redonda con los altos miembros militares de Reim.

La sacerdotisa de dicho país cerró sus ojos en señal de concentrar su magia de comunicación a una cierta ciudad que se le declaró la guerra y dijo estas palabras.

-"A los ciudadanos de Magnostadt, soy la sacerdotisa del imperio Reim, Lady Sheherazade"- se presentó dicha loli legal de unos cuantos siglos para continuar con sus dichos.

-"Lord Mogamett de su país reveló su intención de una guerra contra nosotros, el imperio Reim… también traficó objetos mágicos en nuestro territorio y tomó como rehén a un hijo de la familia Alexius"- esta vez los dichos de la rubia magi fueron más serio para terminar con esta advertencia.

-"Si quieren evitar una guerra, bajen sus bastones y ríndanse ante nosotros"- fueron las palabras de la sacerdotisa de Reim que Titus quedó serio y apretó sus dientes ante la amenaza de su "madre" por así decirlo.

-"No soy un rehén"- se dijo para sí mismo el rubio que comparte Magoi con la sacerdotisa.

-"¿rendirnos, dices?"- preguntó Lord Mogamett poniendo su mano en su barba de forma tranquila para luego continuar.

-"Ya sabes la respuesta"- terminó el director de Magnostadt serio y tranquilo, dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que dejen tranquilo a su pueblo.

-"Vengan si quieren, arrogantes invasores"- exclamó una seria maga rubia con una especie de anteojo verde en un ojo con un cuerpo voluptuoso pero no tanto cubierto con una capa de mago de Magnostadt llamada Irene Smirnoff, es una de las maestra de dicha escuela de magia.

-"Les patearé el trasero"- exclamó otra maga de cabellos violeta, con anteojos con bordes rojos, cuerpo muy voluptuoso, cubierto con un bikini de acero por así decirlo más una capa, su arma es un látigo.

Sin más, Sheherazade al ver la terquedad de ese país, ella exclamó.

-"A todas las tropas… COMIENCEN CON EL ATAQUE"- la rubia dio inicio a la ofensiva hacia Magnostadt.

-"Así que esos tipos hicieron caso omiso, ¿eh?"- dijo una Myron estando al lado de su amado mientras que Rhea no se quería quedar atrás y se puso al otro costado sin tocarlo por advertencia de su líder.

-"Creo que sí, pero hay algo que me inquieta"- dijo Gokú entre serio y preocupado porque sintió presencias que sus respectivas energías se está disminuyendo poco a poco y no sabe si los magos están canalizando su energía en ese domo o puede ser también que estén haciendo una técnica especial como también la presencia de energía en la ciudad misma como en las personas que usan magoi.

-"¿Qué es lo te preocupas, compañero?"- preguntó Muu alexius a su futuro cuñado con la misma seriedad mientras su hermana está mirando con rayos en sus ojos a la otra fanalis voluptuosa que solo lleva su armadura cubriendo sus encantos y ropaje de batalla en la parte de abajo.

-"No sé, siento muchas presencias, pero algunas vienen disminuyendo, eso es lo que me inquieta"- responde Gokú mientras Muu solo asintió ante eso mientras ve la ofensiva del ejército imperial en el primer domo mágico que derribar, pero cuando colocaron sus lanzas en la barrera, ésta las repelió creando una luz con rayos…

-"Deténganse, Ahora"- exclamó el capitán en jefe del primer pelotón que trató de penetrar dicha barrera, los soldados de Reim hicieron caso a la orden de su capitán retrocediendo unos metros lejos de dicho domo.

-"¿Qué rayos es eso?"- preguntó sorprendido el capitán mirando dicha barrera cuyo nombre se llama Barrera Borg, es una barrera, según las palabras de Mogamett dicha barrera es "impenetrable" y que tiene tres barreras defensivas antes de llegar a la ciudad.

-"DESTRUYANLA CON FUERZA BRUTA, EL BORG NO ES INVENCIBLE"- Exclama la loli legal rubia con la magia de comunicación a distancia que los soldados asintieron y usaron sus armas para romper el Borg.

Los soldados de Magnostadt estaban aterrados porque la barrera está cediendo un poco ante la presión de la legión de soldados de Reim y cuando sus esperanzas estaban perdidas.

Una especie de planta gigante carnívoras mandó a volar algunos soldados de Reim mientras que los otros se replegaron.

-"¿pero qué…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras el capitán por interrupción de los gallinas, digo, soldados de Magnostadt.

-"Señores magos"- exclamaron al mismo tiempo todos los soldados de Magnostadt mientras unas túnicas negras con blanco entraron al campo de batalla.

-"No titubeen, solo es un truco, los magos no están hecho para luchar, apenas pueden volar y crear lluvias"- dijo el capitán de dicho pelotón mirando semejante planta carnívoras dejando fuera de combates a varios soldados pero…

Dos piedras gigantes salieron del suelo juntos a soldados que cayeron con dicha piedra, eso fue causado por un mago calvo con barba.

Lluvia ácida fue provocado por el hechizo de una cierta maga rubia bien rikolina con una fuerte afición de tomar té con el director de la academia de magia haciendo que las armaduras de los soldados de Reim se derritiera mientras los demás magos con un escudo en la cual, no le afecta dicha lluvia ácida.

-"NOS VOLVEREMOS ESCUDOS QUE PROTEGERÁ TODO ESTE PAÍS"- exclamó Myers la maga cargando un hechizo con rayos desde lo alto de la barrera protectora.

-"ESE ES… EL SIGNIFICADO DE LA EXISTENCIA DETRÁS DE LOS MAGOS DE MAGNOSTADT"- y con esas palabras, Myers lanzó un ataque hacia el ejército de Reim con el fin de diezmar una parte que está cerca de la barrera…

"Boom" fue el sonido de la explosión causando una cortina de humo, una vez que el humo se disipó, los soldados están intactos mirando a su salvador, es nada menos que Sairaorg Vapula con dos guantes de metal oro cubriéndose en forma de x par mirar seriamente a los magos algo sorprendido.

-"Capitán, reagrúpense, lleve a los heridos a un lugar seguro mientras distraeremos a esos magos por un momento"- dijo el peli negro sin dejar de mirar a los magos de dicho país.

-"E-E-entendido, Sairaorg-sama"- asintió el capitán e hizo de acuerdo a lo dicho por el portador de "Regulus Nemea" .

Unos minutos antes…

-"Shere, entraremos"- dijo el saiyajin serio a la magi que está viendo la batalla desde Reim.

-"Está bien Gokú, cuento contigo al igual que ustedes Muu y los demás"- dijo la magi mientras el saiyajin le hizo el gesto a su hermano en batalla que éste con una sonrisa asintió saliendo a una velocidad monstruosa para interceptar ese ataque con intenciones asesinas que usó su djinn para recibir dicho impacto.

Ahora en la batalla, Toto y Goldie se unieron a Sairaorg mientras los soldados estaban reagrupándose.

-"¿Quién eres?"- fue la voz de Irene, la rubia maga que fue dirigido al hijo de Misla.

-"Soy Sairaorg Vapula, mi equipo y yo romperemos esa barrera"- responde el peli negro serio listo para romper dicho muro con sus guantes armadura de Nemea mientras que la espada de Toto cambió a uno dorado y ojos felinos, Goldie solo invocó su armadura, todo eso pasa porque son contenedores doméstico del usuario contenedor de metal, o sea, su amado/amo Sairaorg.

-"¿Tú?, jajaja, no me hagas reír, estás cavando tu tumba, chico, te estás enfrentando a los mejores magos de la academia"- fue la voz de Mogamett que la magi de Reim solo sonrió ya que tiene su victoria asegurada.

El pelinegro preparó su puño para romper dicho muro pero un ataque mágico lo hizo restroceder un poco…

-"Señor mago"- decían los soldados de Magnostadt feliz de que un mago le salve la vida.

-"Nosotros los protegeremos, deben estar dentro de la barrera"- fueron las palabras de dicho mago mirando fijamente al hijo de Misla y su "mujer" que está en pose de pelea con su técnica llamada el "Lion ken" dicha técnica está dividida en tres etapas, la primera es el cachorro, la segunda el adolescente y el último el más fuerte casi a la par de un híbrido fanalis antes de entrenar con Gokú, pero Toto está en la parte cachorro casi a la etapa adoslecente, eso quiere decir, su vista, sentido y velocidad están en aumento, pero no en fuerza, resistencia y técnica, o sea al nivel de un veterano como lo es Shambal, ahora dicho esto, seguimos con la batalla.

-"Qué raro eso, ¿no se supone que ustedes, los magos deberían discriminar a los Goi como ustedes lo dicen?"- preguntó curiosa Toto porque escuchó lo de esa ciudad de magos discriminas a no magos.

-"Ellos son de Magnostadt, los magos protegen a todos los ciudadanos del país a cambio de la soberanía en todo, están aquí con determinación"- dijo Mogamett serio mientras ve la batalla, los soldados exclamaban a sus aliados señores magos muchas veces.

-"Magos, magos, magos… eso es todo lo que dicen, esa es la fe que tiene tu gente, Lord Mogamett, en verdad los odio"- decía con algo de veneno en su voz la magi de Reim al ver que los no magos de Magnostadt dependen muchos de ellos (magos).

-"Pero no hay necesidad de usar contenedores metálicos, Nerva, usemos nuestro armamento mientras el equipo de Gokú distrae a los magos"- ordenó Sheherazade que el príncipe asintió con una sonrisa para dar la orden a sus tropas de ingeniería por medio de dicha magia de comunicación.

-"Amigo Gokú, verá lo que mi gente es capaz"- dijo Nerva con una sonrisa para dar dicha orden…

EN LA BATALLA…

-"Te mataré arrogante Goi"- decía el mago rubio lanzando un rayo mágico al hijo de misla que éste y su equipo lograron esquivar dicho ataque para retroceder un poco…

-"Ya saben qué hacer, me haré cargo de éste"- Sairaorg una vez dicho estas palabras, se lanzó al ataque contra el mago a una velocidad monstruosa quedando frente de dicho mago rubio quedando algo sorprendido por dicha velocidad pero logró reaccionar cuando el peli negro lanzó un pueñtazo en dirección a su rostro logrando esquivar a duras penas pero…

La tierra del lugar se partió en dos por unos cinco metro de largo, el mago en shock al igual que sus compañeros cercanos mientras las otras tropas de magos peleaban sin cuartel contra la gran fuerza militar de Reim, el mago en cuestión que logró esquivar el ataque de Sairaorg, miró la grieta ocasionado por la fuerza de ese tipo para luego sentir un corte en su mejilla saliendo algo de sangre.

-"Lograste esquivar eso, wow, pero si no logras esquivar esto, será pura suerte la primera"- dijo Sairaorg con una sonrisa.

CON TOTO…

-"No dejaremos que logren romper el Borg"- decía Myers muy enojada lanzando a lo lejos ataque de rayos mágicos con su látigo hacia la pelinegra esquivando cada ataque.

-"Toto se aburre"- dijo la chica provocando a la voluptuosa maga de bikini de metal que ella se enojó bastante por eso.

-"Dejarás aburrirte por esto"- exclamó la maga lanzando muchos rayos dirigido a la chica que la mencionada peli negra logró esquivar algunos ataque pero el último rayo no pudo hacerlo, entonces no tuvo más remedio que interceptarlo con su espada, lo hizo por un momento pero está retrocediendo por lo poderoso que es dicho ataque de la maga peli púrpura.

-"ESTE ES TU FINAL, GOI"- terminó de decir Myers para darle el golpe final pero…

"Espíritu de valentía y perseverancia, dame poder que se vincula con el de mi amado…

Contenedor doméstico, Nemea" fue la recitación de Toto que su espada brilló a dorado con un ojo felino al medio de su espada, Toto dio con todo su poder desviar el ataque de Myers directo al muro causando una explosión, en consecuencia, una pequeña grieta en la primera barrera del Borg.

-"Lo-lo-logré"- dijo una Toto muy cansada volviendo a su estado normal mientras que Myers se enojó bastante al igual que los magos de alto rango.

-"Muere"- dijo una Irene que iba a preparar un hechizo pero…

"ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" un rugido del gran león Goldie que se puso delante de su compañera y futura esposa de su amo causando una gran onda de viento haciendo retroceder un poco a los magos gracias al escudo de protección de ellos.

-"Gracias, Goldie"- decía Toto apenas de pie que el León solo la hizo subir a él para correr en donde está Gokú y los fanalis.

-"Lo hiciste Bien, Toto, esperemos la señal de Nerva y entramos"- dijo el saiyajin mirando a su hermanita en batalla que ella sonrió mientras el león estaba lamiendo sus heridas producto del poder que contuvo de Myers y la sanó porque el León es de una raza especial de su especie, algo único por la habilidad curativa de su saliva y por eso quedan pocos ejemplares de esa raza en la que Goldie pertenece.

AHORA EN LA PELEA…

-"Maldi… te mata…"- no pudo terminar su amenaza el mago hacia Sairaorg porque unas naves tipos globos voladores se dirigían a ellos.

-"¿qué demonios…"- no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que desde esas naves voladoras se lanzaron frascos gigantes hacia la parte superior del Borg causando una explosión muy potente al igual que los demás dejando en shock y sorpresa a los magos.

-"¿Qué clase de magia es esa, Irene-sensei?"- preguntó un mago a su maestra que está en los de rango primero.

-"Primer tipo de magia, no, es algo muy complicado e incluso es una magia más poderosa"- fue la respuesta de Irene, la rubia con un anteojo verde mirando con sorpresa lo que hacen esos goi de Reim.

-"No, eso no es magia, es algo creado por el genio de los ciudadanos de Reim"- decía la magi recordando el por qué su nación progresó tanto en la tecnología y ciencia tanto en lo social como en lo militar que los ingeniero en Reim lograron fabricar bombas con pólvoras en vasijas gigantes para hacerlo más potente.

-"Guau, esa si que no me la esperaba, bien jugado Nerva"- dijo Gokú con una sonrisa mientras se comunicaba por telepatía a los superiores en Reim.

-"Gracias de verdad, amigo"- dijo un Nerva con una sonrisa arrogante mientras daba órdenes desde la sala de guerra de Reim a la tropa en tierra para lanzar las vasijas explosivas desde catapultas.

-"AHORA CONOCERÁN LA FUERZA DE VOLUNTAD DE REIM"- decían el capitán a cargo de las catapultas lanzando varias vasijas a la barrera Borg causando destrozo y agrietamiento en dicho domo.

-"Nah que mal, yo quería romper el Borg, Nerva"- dijo Sairaorg mientras dejó fuera de combate a un mago rubio para retroceder un poco y ver las explosiones de las vasijas.

-"Bueno Sairaorg, me tengo que lucir, ¿no?"- decía el príncipe Nerva mediante la magia de comunicación al peli negro.

-"Bueno, bueno, tú ganas, pero nos debes un banquete y después de esto te la cobraremos"- dijo con una sonrisa Sairaorg que Nerva solo sonrió con confianza.

-"Si, si, pero ahora, lucha porque te patearía el trasero en el otro mundo si mueres"- terminó de decir el príncipe de Reim que Sairaorg solo sonrió al ver que el primer Borg hizo grieta y se rompió como si fuera un vidrio quebrándose.

-"¿QUÉ?, IMPOSIBLE, PENSAR QUE LOS GOI NOS DOMINARÍAN CON SU INEPTITUD Y VULGARIDAD"- exclamó Mogamett sorprendido porque unas simples bombas en vasijas lograron pasar la primera defensa.

-"En eso se equivoca Lord Mogamett. La gente puede vivir sus vidas por ellos mismos, incluso si los magos desaparecen. Ellos pensarían con sus propias cabezas y evolucionarían buscando mejores caminos… incluso si ellos cometen errores, hay veces que se desvían cometiendo sus errores, pero…"- pausó un poco la magi de Reim para luego sonreir y decir.

-"¿Qué malo tiene eso?, de los errores se aprenden y siguen adelante, como cierta persona que nació siendo el más débil que, a costa de esfuerzo, sudor caídas feas, logró superar sus límites día a día, ese es el rey que merece Reim, inspiración y perseverancia"- terminó de decir Sheherazade con una sonrisa recordando el desarrollo del imperio Reim como también el de Son Gokú, ambos tenían una similitud de cómo se superan día a día "Gokú es un digno emperador" pensó la magi con una sonrisa cálida y desearía vivir muchos años más para ver el nacimiento de un nuevo rey.

-"Eso es, lo hicimos"- exclamó un capitán de uno de los pelotones de guerra mientras a los soldados se le levantó la moral al ver el fruto de sus esfuerzo.

-"Ja… en tu cara, magos"- decía un soldado para luego el capitán…

-"AVANCEN"- y con eso, el ejército se lanzó hacia los soldados de Magnostadt dejando muy sorprendido a Mogamett que está viendo la pelea…

-"¿Ves?, me da pena que los suyos solo dependan de ustedes, los magos, eso los hace perder su confianza en ellos mismos y se rehúsan a pelear por ellos mismos"- dijo una seria magi loli legal rubia mirando con lástimas a los soldados y los habitantes de Magnostadt que no son portadores de magia.

-"En eso tiene razón shere, termina con esto, Mogamett"- dijo el saiyajin serio de forma telepática que el mago mayor solo sonrió.

-"¿terminar con esto?, jah, no me hagas reír, sé que ellos dependen de nosotros, los magos pero… esa es la forma en que se vive un país de magos, los magos cargan la responsabilidad con eso y nos mantenemos firmes"- dijo un Mogamett apegado a sus ideales sin importar las consecuencias ante eso.

-"Y ganaremos esta guerra.. con el poder que hemos creado"- terminó de decir el mago mayor cortando la comunicación dejando serio al saiyajin…

-"Algo no está bien… Muu es hora"- dijo Gokú para ponerse en marcha al campo de batalla mientras que Muu y los fanalis asintieron para seguir al saiyajin al campo de batalla.

-"Hasta que te decidiste"- fueron las palabras de Sairaorg mientras vio a Toto recuperada gracias a la saliva curativa de Goldie.

-"Si, pero no te preocupes por tu novia, ella todavía puede procrear"- dijo Muu hablando por Gokú con una sonrisa dejando muy sonrojados a Toto y al pelinegro, el saiyajin perplejo ante eso pero…

-"No te preocupes, Gokú, después de la guerra te enseñaré a procrear, llámalo como entrenamiento de resistencia"- fueron las palabras de Rhea con una sonrisa sensual que a Myron le salió una vena en la sién para acercarse a Gokú y esa compañera descarada fanalis.

-"¿Qué crees que haces descarada?"- preguntó de forma exigente la hermana de Muu a la hermosa y voluptuosa fanalis que ella solo sonrió para abrazar a Gokú por la espalda.

-"Le voy a enseñar a entrenar para mejorar sus resistencia, ¿hay algún problema con eso?"- dijo la pelirroja con una mirada descarada poniendo sus encantos en la espalda ancha del saiyajin que éste no entendía nada el por qué Myron cada vez que una de las mujeres de Reim se acercaban a él, ella se ponía hostil y agresiva con ellas, la única que le hace frente es Rhea.

-"Si, no permitiré que le hagas cosas indecentes a nuestro segundo jefe"- fue la respuesta de Myron de la forma muy hostil frente a Rhea que ella no suelta a Gokú ni por si acaso.

-"¿Quién eres?, ¿la esposa loca de Gokú?, o, ¿tú quieres enseñarle ese entrenamiento de resistencia?"- preguntó de forma desafiante la otra fanalis voluptuosa que dejó muy roja a Myron pero trató de disimularlo y negar tal acusación de su compañera de raza.

-"Myron, no lo niegues, quieres hacerlo con él a más no poder"- se burló Roh Roh en venganza por lo que pasó en el barco.

-"¿Qué dices cabeza de músculo?"- fue la furiosa pregunta de Myron a su más odiado amigo, el rudo ese y cuando estaban a punto de pelear entre eso, Muu los calmó y dijo.

-"Ya cálmense, no es tiempo para discutir en medio de la batalla…"- pausó un poco el pelirrojo para sonreír de forma pícara a su hermana y decir.

-"Pero la vez pasada cuando pasé por tu habitación, decías cosas como "Oh, Gokú, más duro contra el muro" y como también "Gokú quiero de tu leche… ohh" mientras dormías hermanita"- reveló Muu que dejó en silencio el lugar incluido los magos y soldados presentes se quedaron en silencio por semejante revelación, Myron su sonrojo es de niveles atómicos para gritonear…

-"¿POR QUÉ DICES ESO DELANTE DE GOKÚ?, HERMANOOOO"- Myron está avergonzada, enojada ruborizada por los dichos de su hermano y cuando estaba a punto de perseguir a su hermano, Gokú la sostuvo de la cintura para calmarla.

-"Ya, basta, estamos en una batalla, más adelante te desquitas con él"- dijo el saiyajin calmando a su "compañera" sin saber el significado de esa conversación entre fanalis, pero eso sí sabe, que se iba a armar peleas innecesarias y por eso decidió calmar a Myron tomándolo de la cintura mientras la mencionada está muy roja, su cara en el pectoral de su amado.

-"Bueno, en eso tienes razón, Gokú"- dijo de forma más calmada la fanalis pero todavía roja y miró a los demás que están mirando la escena.

-"¿Qué esperan?, esto no es una escena de amor, están en un campo de batalla, bastardo"- exclamó la fanalis cerrando su boquita como toda una lady que los demás hicieron caso y reanudaron la batalla.

-"Vaya, eso sí que fue extraño"- se dijo para sí mismo el saiyajin que los altos mandos asintieron de igual manera.

EN MAGNOSTADT…

Aladdín el cuarto Magi, alumno actual de la academia de magia, Magnostadt, vio como los heridos en batalla son atendidos por los magos médicos quedando en shock para luego recordar su sueño del pasado de un reino en ruinas por Al Thamen, una organización oscura cuyo propósito es destruir toda creación del rey Salomón y éste mundo es objetivo de dicha organización secreta.

Ve a muertos en batalla que pudo evitarse si Mogamett le diera el paso a Reim para pelear contra Kou, pero no fue así por los ideales de ese anciano.

-"Los heridos del frente de batalla… son casi todos magos"- decía de forma muy cansada uno de los amigos del peli azul, Sphintus Carmen, él se caracteriza ser un mago de curación.

Pero un maestro de magia trató de ponerse de pie a pesar de sus heridas, pero no pudo…

-"Señor, ¿está bien?"- preguntó Aladdín muy preocupado acercándose al mago herido junto a su amigo el peli blanco que tiene un serpiente como mascota.

-"No… la situación es peligrosa… rompieron la barrera… hay muchos enemigos peligrosos ahí afuera… si las cosas continúan…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que tosió sangre a causa de sus heridas internas pero se aferró a la mano de Aladdín para continuar.

-"Sé que esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes… estudiantes de la academia… pero… en verdad, he querido un país solo para magos"- pausó un poco el maestro herido que tosió sangre otra vez para continuar.

-"Por favor, se los pido, no den la espalda a este país, se lo dejo a ustedes… chicos"- y con esas palabras, el maestro cayó en la inconsciencia por las heridas severas difícil de aguantar que Aladdín solo miró al maestro con preocupación.

-"Aladdín, no sé tú… pero yo pelearé por este país"- dijo Sphintus en shock y una valentía estúpida para ir a la guerra dejando sorprendido al peli azul.

-"La culpa la tiene Reim, ellos nos invadieron si resistimos, deberían ir a sus casas, ¿verdad?"- decía sin pensar Sphintus por la desesperación y se retiró del lugar haciendo que Alddín tomara una decisión y fue a ayudar a este país luchando contra Reim recordando la relación de amistad con Titus entendiendo su miedo de querer vivir más y la amabilidad de Mogamett.

Llegó al campo de batalla y vio la senda masacre de los soldados de Reim hacia los soldados de Magnostadt que, a pesar de usa objetos mágicos, no eran rival ante la fuerza de uno de los caudillos, que usa unos guantes de León dorado dejando fuera de combate a una tropa mientras que los magos están frente a frente con las tropas de Reim, también vio a una chica de cabello negro y un león dorado gigante mandando a volar a cuantos magos inferior, a los de alto rango como también a soldados.

-"Viva Lord Sairaorg, avancen"- decía el capitán muy motivado para traspasar ese Borg que fue resquebrajado.

Aladdín miró a ese hombre musculoso ver como lidiaba con esos magos como también con los soldados de Magnostadt con sus objetos mágicos, vio que podía lidiar con una parte pero se veía superado, entonces vio a una chica algo recuperada peleando a su lado junto a un León gigante, pero vio a otras personas de cabellos como su amiga Morgiana, dando la conclusión que son de la misma rabia por su cabello y sus ojos.

-"Pero, ¿Quién es el pelo de puntas?"- se preguntó el pequeño magi al ver al saiyajin a lo lejos mirando de forma seria la batalla junto a otro fanalis hombre al lado de él mirando con la misma seriedad.

Las líneas de defensa militar de Magnostadt no cedía ante la ofensiva de Reim lanzando fuego con sus objetos mágicos de primera clase haciendo retroceder a Sairaorg.

-"Esto es molesto"- dijo el pelinegro sacándose su camiseta exponiendo su cuerpo de macho alfa, lomo de vikingo haciendo que Toto tenga una mirada pervertida.

-"Los derro…. ¿Qué es eso?"- preguntó Sairaorg con algo de sorpresa al ver una especie de mecha que aparenta ser un insecto tipo escarabajo color negro preparando una especie de cañón mágico, esa mecha medía unos veinte metros de altura.

-"Toto no sabe lo que es, Sairaorg"- respondió la hermosa pelinegra gladiadora de Yambala.

-"¿Qué es eso?"-preguntó Nerva por medio de la pantalla en la mesa redonda.

-"Es algo nunca ante visto"- dijo Ignatius serio al igual que la Magi rubia de Reim, percatándose de donde viene ese magoi.

"Qué tan bajo cayó Mogamett" pensó la magi.

-"Esto es muy malo, Sairaorg, entraré"- dijo el saiyajin serio a su hermano que éste se negó.

-"Yo lo haré Gokú"- fueron las palabras de Sairaorg al ver que ese cañón está recargando Magoi que fueron percatados por los dos magi más el saiyajin y los magos.

-"No seas tercos, estás cansado, déjame hacer esto"- dijo Gokú detrás de su hermano en las batallas.

-"Gokú… no me moveré, soy un guerrero y esta es mi batalla, déjame hacer esto"- fueron las firmes palabras del pelinegro sin dejar de mirar a ese objeto mágico que apareció a lo lejos de la barrera quebrada.

-"Cuento contigo entonces, si pasa algo, no dudaré en intervenir"- se resignó el saiyajin haciendo un gesto a su amigo Muu que éste asintió para prepararse para lo peor como también haciendo la orden a sus subordinados.

-"Sairaorg, no mueras"- decía una Toto preocupada que, junto a Goldie se hicieron atrás.

"No necesito usar mi última forma para detener este maldito cañón" pensó con una sonrisa el pelinegro preparando sus guantes a plena potencia.

"Maldito Goi, morirás" pensó Mogamett con odio hacia el chico y los soldados de Reim, en especial, Son Gokú. Levanto su mano y la bajó extendiéndole en señal de…

-"Bárrelos de aquí"- ordenó el director de Magnostadt que el cañón de Magoi disparó saliendo una gran viga de poder mágico en dirección a la tropa de Reim entrando a la primera capa de Borg resquebrajada pero delante de todos ellos está Sairaorg…

-"NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LAS PERSONAS QUE ME ACOGIERON, MUERANNN"- exclamó el hijo de Misla lanzando un puñetazo a plena potencia chocando con el poder de ese objeto mágico causando un pequeño temblor en algunos metros cercanos a ese choque…

-"No puedo creer, ese chico es un fiel guerrero de Reim"- dijo el capitán de una de las tropas que está salvando Sairaorg…

-"Esto es una maldita broma"- dijo Myers en shock al ver que ese chico está conteniendo dicho ataque de ese poderoso objeto mágico.

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"- dio el grito de guerra Sairaorg mandando de vuelta ese ataque mágico hacia el cielo que él salió disparado hacia atrás chocando contra un muro de roca incrustado en el suelo con su mano algo negro a causa de recibir ese poder capaz de destruir una legión de miles de hombres evitando un genocidio…

-"¿Qué?, eso es imposible"- exclamó sorprendido Mogamett mirando lo que pasó, su arma de destrucción masiva fue un fracaso haciendo sonreír de forma cálida a Sheherazade "Gracias, Gokú, en especial tú, Sairaorg" pensó la magi rubia…

-"Shere… creo que hay que terminar esta farsa "- dijo Gokú serio caminando a su amigo y hermano siendo ayudado por Toto y su familiar, Goldie que poco a poco está curando la severa quemadura de su amo.

-"Estoy de acuerdo con Gokú, Pongan barreras de piedras para evitar esos disparos"- ordenó Muu a sus fanalis que ellos lograron sacar una montaña de rocas más grandes de lo que podían cargar con una mano.

-"Vaya al parecer, le debo una a ese rufián de Gokú"- dijo el rudo Roh Roh que Myron solo suspiró molesta.

-"Le debemos mucho a él, pedazo de idiota"- dijo la pelirroja boca floja defendiendo a su amado.

-"Ay si, la princesa quiere follarse a ese…"- un golpe lo mandó lejos por parte de Myron que Roh Roh cayó de forma cómica, pero se levantó y cuando estaba a punto de golpear a esa mocosa engreída de hermana de su jefe…

-"Ya basta.."- esta vez Muu si se puso serio haciendo sorprender a ambos y se calmaron.

Con Sairaorg…

Gokú invocó el djinn de Phenex para curar la mano de su hermano para dejarlo como nuevo.

-"Gracias Gokú"- fueron las palabras de Gratitud del pelinegro.

-"No es nada, descansa ahora, lo hiciste muy bien al igual que tú Toto, Goldie eres un muy buen familiar"- fueron las palabras de halagos del saiyajin que los dos mencionados solo sonrieron y el León dio un rugido de felicidad.

-"Ahora es mi turno"- Gokú caminó mientras el segundo cañón de Magoi hizo su preparación y se lo lanzó de lleno al saiyajin que éste extendió su mano y exclamó…

-"MOGAMETT, ESTE ES EL PODER DE UN GOI"- y con esas palabras, la viga de Magoi iba en dirección al saiyajin y éste con una ráfaga de viento comprimido logró disipar el magoi con suma facilidad dejando en shock y aterrados a los magos de Magnostadt incluyendo a Mogamett por la forma en que disipó ese ataque Magoi.

-"Ese monstruo… ¿de donde salió?"- fueron las palabras de Myers aterrada, solo usó su mano y desapareció asi no más ese ataque, como si fuera un juego de niño y sin romper a sudar.

-"Bah… ni para calentamiento sirvió eso"- dijo un decepcionado Gokú que Nerva solo negó con la cabeza "Ese hombre siempre me sorprende" pensó al igual que Ignatius "No me sorprendería que sea el próximo emperador de Reim" pensaba el comandante de la fuerza militar de Reim.

-"Con razón Titus le tenía miedo a él"- se decía para sí mismo Aladdin y vio que el Rukh blanco puro como la nieve lo está rodeando y se dijo a sí mismo "Un candidato a rey, mejor que Ali Babá".

-"Qué bajo caíste"- fueron las palabras de Gokú extendiendo su mano en una palma en dirección a los objetos mágicos oscuros y lanzó dos ráfagas de ki destruyendo al instante dichos objetos mágicos.

-"Eso es todo, oigan, no los maten, solo déjenlo fuera de combate, esos tipos con armas mágicas no son ni la quinta parte de los magos"- dijo el saiyajin a Muu que éste asintió y dijo a sus súbditos.

-"Ya saben que hacer"- y con esas palabras, los fanalis fueron al ataque dejando fuera de combate a todos los soldados de Magnostadt.

-"Eso es aburrido"- decía Roh Roh conteniendo su fuerza dejando lastimado a los pobres soldados con un solo golpe.

-"No son rivales para nosotros, es simple cabeza de músculo"- decía de forma salvaje Myron dejando noqueado a uno con un ligero golpe en su estómago al igual que Rhea.

-"Tiene razón la boca floja, nuestros oponentes son las tropas de magos"- fueron las palabras de la voluptuosa que dejó con una vena de molestia a la hermana de Muu, iba a decir algo pero…

-"No permitiremos que invadan nuestro país"- exclamó Irene, la maga y los demás se lanzaron a la guerra.

-"Sal de nuestro país monstruo"- dijo un mago que los demás lo siguieron pero Myorn dio una patada giratoria dejando fuera de combates a dichos magos…

-"Así que somos unos salvajes"- lo dijo de forma fina la hermana de Muu para después…

-"TÚ DEBERÍAS CALLAR TU MALDITA BOCA… NO SON MÁS QUE PUTAS PRESAS"- dijo saliendo de sus casillas y unas palabras de más por así decirlo pero se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, y se tapó la boca como una lady, doncella, bella dama o como quieran decirlo…

-"Ups… debo ser refinada, refinada… de otra forma arruinaría la reputación de mi hermano y quizás no le guste a Gokú…"- dijo ya calmada Myron con algo de tristeza al pensar que su amado lo viera tan salvaje y boca floja… pero…

-"¿Qué dices Myron?, ¿sabes?, cuando te veo, mi corazón me empieza a doler y peor aún esa sonrisa tuya, solo eres tú, no es necesario demostrarme lo que eres"- a Myron se le abrieron los ojos para voltear al causante de dicho comentario y es cierto, es Gokú con una sonrisa sincera, ella se acercó lentamente a su amado para decir…

-"Lo… lo… dices… ¿en serio?"- preguntó entrecortadamente la chica al saiyajin…

-"Pues claro, eres una mujer muy fuerte y eso me gusta de ti, Myron"- responde de forma sincera el saiyajin haciendo una declaración de amor de forma indirecta a la hermana de Muu, ella ya no podía más y sus lágrimas no dudaron de salir, se acercó a él, lo tomó de su camisa y dijo.

-"Ven aquí, mi tonto"- una vez dicho eso, ella le plantó un beso apasionado en los labios del saiyajin en medio de la batallas dejando con una vena en la sien a Rhea al ver dicha escena..

-"¿Qué RAYOS HACES, maldita perra?"- dijo una enojada fanalis llamada Rhea que Myron dejó de besar a su amado para mirar con rivalidad y rayando la cancha.

-"Es mío, aléjate de él, zorra"- dijo ahora más suelta Myron delante de su amado con una mirada salvaje y con rayos con la vista hacia su compañera.

-"Ya lo veremos, Mimada"- responde la mujer y cuando iba a punto de armar al ataque…

-"Aquí estás"- dijo Muu frente al clon de la magi de Reim, es nada menos que Titus…

El rubio solo está con su arma mágica en posición de pelea…

-"Es hora de volver"- dijo Muu con una sonrisa arrogante lanzando un ataque con su espada rompiendo la defensa de Titus que lo dejó sorprendido.

-"Vaya, me siento como una pluma"- dijo el hermano de Myron y futuro cuñado de Gokú con una sonrisa por el fruto de su entrenamiento de éste último "Te mereces a mi hermanita, cuñadito" pensó con una sonrisa atacando otra vez a Titus conteniéndose eso si rompiendo ese escudo de magia del rubio clon de la sacerdotisa.

-"No me quiero ir, soy parte de este país"- decía mientras que magos están siendo masacrados y dejados fuera de combate por los fanalis que éstos últimos atacaban sin hacer idear una estrategias a los magos de Magnostadt.

-"puedo ser un clon de ella, pero me volví humano independiente durante este año que pasó"- decía el chico clon de la magi rubia legal para continuar.

-"Tengo muchos seres queridos que proteger y seguiré luchando hasta el final"- decía el chico atacando a Muu mientras Gokú miraba serio esa batalla.

-"Jah, me alegro por ti, pero tú no entiendes, no deberías nacer en este mundo"- dijo el pelirrojo dejando algo dudoso a Titus pero éste dijo…

-"No, quiero vivir por ellos, DESTROSION"- exclamó el chico lanzando unos relámpagos que Muu lo recibió de lleno y salió volando unos metros pero logró caer de pie…

-"Jeh, ni cosquillas me hiciste"- dijo Muu con una sonrisa para atacar con su espada para mirar seriamente a Titus…

-"Tú eres una anomalía al igual que yo, no deberías haber nacido en este mundo, así que déjate de ser engreído, porque eres un monstruo que nunca debiste haber nacido, eres una cosa desechable que una vez consumido, tus amigos, los que te rodean, te dejarán atrás por lo que eres, que se quede bien claro lo que eres"- dijo sin empatía Muu a Titus que éste volvió a la realidad y su destino y cayó de rodillas con una mirada vacía en el suelo, recordando cómo nació y vio que Marga y los demás lo están dejando tirado a lo lejos mientras que él solo estaba en su forma de homúnculo mirando impotente, pero…

"Pow" Muu recibió un golpe en la cabeza de cortesía de Son Gokú dejando con un chinchón a su amigo y futuro cuñado.

-"Ay, ¿por qué haces eso, cuñado?"- preguntó un adolorido Muu mientras se soba el chinchón en la cabeza mierando de forma cómica al saiyajin.

-"No deberías decir tales palabras, somos personas y debemos tratarnos como tal"- dijo el saiyajin acercándose a Titus llorando que éste vio al saiyajin con una sonrisa sincera.

-"Tú eres Titus Alexius, ¿verdad?"- dijo Gokú con un tono alegre y sincero.

-"Si… un gusto"- decía aún deprimido el rubio clon de la Loli Legal de Rei.

-"Un gusto, soy Gokú, Shere me mandó a buscarte solo para que hable contigo"- dijo el saiyajin al rubio que éste…

-"Pero yo…."- no pudo terminar sus palabras el rubio ya que fue interrumpido por el saiyajin.

-"Lo sé amigo, tienes seres queridos y me gustaría conocerlos también"- Titus al ver la sinceridad de él por el Rukh blanco tan puro como la misma nieve que sintió paz y tranquilidad.

-"Yo… me queda poco tiempo"- dijo de forma sincera el rubio de ojos azules con una cara fina.

-"Lo sé, tengo la solución a eso, pero, tienes que venir conmigo"- revela Gokú a Titus que éste quedó en shock…

-"Lo.. lo… ¿dices en serio?"- preguntó con esperanza al saiyajin mientras éste último solo sonrió.

-"Pues si, tienen que vincularse conmigo tanto tú como Shere pero…"- se detuvo el saiyajin con una sonrisa al ver la intriga de Titus…

-"Pero…"- no pudo terminar el rubio ya que… otra vez…

-"Si yo vivo, ustedes vivirán, si yo muero, morirán conmigo y si yo revivo, revivirán conmigo, ¿Qué dices?, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por usted y Shere, se los debo"- fue la propuesta y el pero que puso el saiyajin , Titus sin pensarlo y con una sonrisa brillante con lágrimas de felicidad dijo…

-"Acepto, Acepto Gokú-san, gracias, gracias"- dijo Titus abrazando al saiyajin feliz que Gokú solo le dio golpecitos en la espalda mientras que Muu, Myron y los fanalis miraron con una sonrisa.

-"Es muy noble de tu parte Gokú o mejor dicho, cuñado"- sonrió Muu dejando sonrojada a Myron que ella ya admitió su amor por Gokú.

-"Si, siento que no lo merezco, pero haré que comprenda el amor"- dijo su hermana con una cálida sonrisa que Rhea solo dijo…

-"Ya lo veremos"- ella no quiere perder a ese hombre de otra dimensión, es muy noble, inocente, poderoso y guapo, es algo que ni sinbad y el príncipe de Kou cumplen.

-"Este Gokú… es un honor conocerlo"- dijo Sairaorg ya de pie acompañada por Toto que ella solo sonrió.

-"Si, pero Sairaorg, Toto quiere darte algo"- dijo la pelinegra mirando a su amado.

-"Eh, si que…. Mhpp"- no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que su compañera le está dando un tierno beso en los labios de él mientras que el León solo suspiró y decidió salir de ahí ya que no quiere tocar el violín parea estar al lado de su amigo, el rudo Roh Roh.

Ahora con Titus ya calmado, Gokú decidió hacer algo.

-"Titus quiero ver algo de tus recuerdos, hay algo que me molesta y quizás tú me puedas ayudar"- dijo el saiyajin de forma seria a Titus que asintió, entonces Gokú puso su mano en la cabeza en el rubio para ver en sus recuerdos, vio lo de Marga y la situación en la que vive esa gente… sacó la mano de la cabeza del rubio clon y dijo seriamente…

-"Tal cual como sospeché"- dijo el saiyajin de forma molesta por lo que vio en los recuerdos de Titus…

-"Mogamett, si no detienes la absorción de las personas del piso quinto, destruiré lo que construiste"- eso dejó en shock a Titus pero no podía culparlo por la situación de su futura prometida.

-"¿Es una amenaza?"- preguntó de forma obstinada y con odio el mago hacia el saiyajin.

-"Una advertencia"- responde el saiyajin telepáticamente.

-"NO LO HARÉ, ELLOS NO SON MÁS QUE ESCORIA DE LA SOCIEDAD, LES DI LO QUE ELLOS QUERÍAN"- decía enojado el director pensando que los Goi deben ser gobernados por magos.

-"Escorias o no, son personas, merecen una segunda oportunidad y un motivo para vivir"- fue el contra argumento que le dio Gokú al director.

-"Tú no eres más que un Goi estúpido, no cederé y haré expandir mi país solo para magos"- dijo de forma más terca Mogamett ya que usará su as bajo la manga e imponer sus ideales.

-"No me das otra opción, Muu que siga esta batalla, hay gente que liberar de esta maldita ciudad de magia"- ordenó serio el saiyajin que dejó en shock a Titus y Sherezade, es primera vez que ven muy enojado al saiyajin al igual que los fanalis.

-"Alto…"- dijo un niño frente al saiyajin con su Rukh haciendo eco en el lugar.

-"¿Eres el amigo de Titus, Aladdin?"- preguntó curioso pero a la vez serio el saiyajin.

-"Así es, señor Gokú, pero no quiero el derramamiento de sangre, esto nos llevas a destruirnos"- dijo Aladdín de forma suplicante al saiyajin.

-"Entonces que Mogamett deje de usar energía vital en los ciudadanos del quinto piso"- dijo el saiyajin mientras que las demás tropas estaban ahí ansioso de entrar a la ciudad.

-"Él no lo hará, quiere que los dejen en paz"- dijo el peli azul hijo del rey Salomón otra vez intercediendo por Magnostadt.

-"No puedo mientras esté usando la energía de personas inocentes en esto y se están muriendo, si él no para con esto, no tendré otra opción"- terminó de decir Gokú al chico Magi.

-"Me niego"- dijo Mogamett tercamente.

-"Entonces, Avancemos"- dijo el saiyajin con una mirada oscura para romper con las dos capas más dejando el acceso libre a los soldados para la invasión.

-"No Gokú, no dejaré que sangre inocente se derrame"- decía Aladdín sacándose sus limitadores causando que su Rukh se desbordara dejando algo sorprendido al saiyajin pero lo dejó pasar, vio que el chico convocó tres titanes de arena con la forma de Ugo, su primer amigo.

-"No quiero hacer esto, quiero que haya paz"- decía el chico extendiendo su mano a lo que los Ugo de arena hicieron lo mismo.

-"Te daré un consejo, chico, siempre habrá alguien que perturbará esa paz que tanto anhelas y tenemos que estar dispuesto a luchar por esa paz"- aconsejó de forma sabia el saiyajin al niño, Gokú levitó al nivel de Aladdín y éste último hizo que los tres Ugo de arena crearan una bola de energía magoi que el saiyajin se puso en pose de kamehameha y el chico lo lanzó directo a él y éste lanzó el kamehameha chocando los poderes pero como Gokú es más poderoso que el magi en sí, hizo desintegrar dicho poder desintegrando a los tres Ugo de arena pasando de largo el kamehameha de Gokú destruyendo una montaña causando una gran explosión en el lugar dejando en shock a Aladdín por lo poderoso el poder de Gokú.

-"¿Me dejarás pasar?"- preguntó el saiyajin pero…

-"Basta"- se presentó la magi de Reim en persona al campo de batalla.

-"Shere"- dijo el saiyajin bajando en donde está ella al igual que Aladdín.

-"Ya, es todo, Gokú, ya le diste la palabra a Mogamett y él debe darnos la respuesta mañana"- dijo la Magi que el saiyajin solo suspiró para sonreír.

-"Bueno qué más da, al menos logré destruir los dispositivos que hacían daños a ellos, entonces Aladdin, Titus, el mensaje es claro, Lord Matal Mogamett debe dejar de absorber el poder vital de los del quinto piso, eso es todo"- volteó el saiyajin que Aladdín solo sonrió para decir.

-"Gracias, Gokú-san y Shere-san"- dijo el magi con una sonrisa al igual que Titus.

-"Si, no es nada, Titus, mañana será el vínculo"- dijo ella que el saiyajin decidió hablar.

-"Espera, espera, lo puedo hacer ahora, tomen"- dijo Gokú lanzando un aura de ki dorado en ambos rubios.

-"Ya está, eso es todo"- dijo con una sonrisa el saiyajin Gokú dejando algo sorprendida a la magi y al chico rubio pensando que sería una especie de ritual pero no, lanzó un aura dorada y ya.

-"Este cuñado"- dijo Muu con una sonrisa ya ordenando retirada como de los heridos a la costa.

PERO EN EL PISO QUINTO…

-"¿Paz?, jah, esos Goi deben ser gobernado por los magos y haré lo posible para eliminar esas molestias"- se dijo para si mismo, Lord Mogamett en dirección al gran agujero del quinto piso para usar Magoi oscuro de odio para invocar genios oscuros para deshacerse de Kou y Reim, en especial Son Gokú…

-"Haré lo que sea para que los magos gobiernen"- y con esas palabras se lanzó a ese gran hoyo llegando al suelo para ser uno con ese poder oscuro de odio y rencor para invocar genios oscuros.

-"Destruiremos todo a nuestro paso"- terminó de decir Mogamett con odio a su destino….

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO…

Al parecer habrá una tercera parte para terminar este extenso arco de Magnostadt así que se viene el encuentro de con Kou, los celos de Myron ante las insinuaciones de mi waifu Hakurei ren. Eso… como de otras más… una que me acuerdo la milf de un pueblo con puras mujeres, pero Myron firme… y también Rhea.

Lo otro actualizaré los dos fics recientes y un capítulo de un fics en conjunto con un colega, eso… así que atento a eso...


	7. Chapter 7

NDA: He vuelto después de mucho, mucho y mucho tiempo, bueno ahora que tengo todo recuperado, podré terminar al menos este arco y ver cómo me las arreglos con el siguiente relleno de la historia en el manga porque ese arco es tedioso y alto relleno en mi opinión. Pero bueno así que sin más empecemos.

No soy dueño de ninguna de las franquicias mencionadas y por haber.

Capítulo 7: "Una guerra, genios oscuros y el segundo encuentro parte tres"

Las tropas llegaron a la orilla del mar creando un campamento por orden de la gran sacerdotisa ya llegando el atardecer después de una batalla contra los de Magnostadt, pero en un cierto campamento de los llamados cuerpos Fanalis.

-"OYE MALDITA MIMADA DE TU HERMANO, QUITA LAS MANOS ENCIMA DE MI MACHO"- exclamó Rhea muy enojada porque delante de ella está Myron y detrás de la susodicha está Gokú con la cara muy perpleja por la discusión típica que se arman esas dos, la cosa es que Rhea vio a una Myron otra vez encima del saiyajin para darle otro beso apasionado evitando dicho acto con un grito minutos antes en la escena que estamos leyendo ahora.

-"¿MI MACHO?, ¿QUÉ TE CREES, UNA PERRA?"- Lo dijo sin filtro en sus palabras la bella y ruda Myron Alexius dejando más enojada a su colega y rival en el amor, Rhea la voluptuosa Fanalis híbrida.

Rhea sabía que la hermana de su líder se le adelantó en esta loca carrera del amor por un solo hombre y fuerte más encima, por eso está tomando decisiones muy radicales que digamos.

-"¿CREES QUE POR UN BESO ES TUYA MALDITA PERRA MALCRIADA?"- fue el contra insulto de Rhea de la misma forma que Myron la insultó, la susodicha quedó más enojada todavía mirando a esa fulana de querer quitar a su macho aun cuando ella lo marcó.

-"¿QUÉ ME DIJISTE… MALD…"- no terminó sus exclamaciones porque…

-"Ya otra vez… eso aburre… ¿por qué no se llevan al segundo a una carpa lejos de aquí y lo violen sin contemplación para que ustedes estén tranquilas?"- preguntó un Roh Roh ya cansado por las discusiones de esas locas porque se le mandó a dar la noticia al saiyajin que es el segundo al mando de los Fanalis Corp de Reim que él debe ir a la carpa de la gran sacerdotisa de inmediato.

Las Fanalis al oír esa sugerencia del Fanalis rudo, quedaron muy sonrojadas, más que sus cabellos porque ambas tienen pensamientos fugaz de perderse en los brazos de su amado macho saiyajin que se respeta, Myron se imaginaba hacer el amor con su Gokú en el lago de noche mientras la Luna es testigo del amor entre ellos mientras que Rhea se imaginaba tener sexo salvaje con su hombre saiyajin sin para durante toda la noche, Roh Roh y Gokú quedaron con una gota de sudor al ver las miradas perdidas de las féminas Fanalis, pero el Fanalis rudo y gigante se acordó a lo que vino y le dijo a su segundo jefe:

-"Gokú, la señorita Sheherazade requiere su presencia en la carpa principal de inmediato"- el saiyajin miró la seriedad del hombre rudo, se puso de pie y salió de la carpa hacia el lugar de reunión de la Gran sacerdotisa de Reim, las chicas salieron de sus pensamientos y sintieron un mal augurio después de esto.

CON EL GRUPO…

-"Hola, Shere, ¿Qué está pasando para que me llames a estas horas?"- preguntó el saiyajin curioso pero a la vez serio al ver el ambiente en dicho lugar.

-"Se ha reportado que el imperio Kou está comenzando a moverse"- reveló la Gran sacerdotisa dejando más serio a los dos líderes de Guerra presentes que es Son Gokú y Muu Alexius.

-"Los reportes de nuestros espías dicen que las tropas que estaban paralizadas en la Meseta del norte. Que un gran ejército de más de doscientos mil soldados ha comenzado la invasión y están en dirección a Magnostadt"- terminó de reportar la rubia Loli legal que el saiyajin asintió y la luna creciente está haciendo su presencia.

-"Hay que descansar y hacer los preparativos apenas el sol saliendo"- dijo Muu que el saiyajin asintió y empezaron a notificar las órdenes correspondiente. Gokú cuando iba en dirección a la carpa, Sherehazade tomó la mano del saiyajin y con una sonrisa cálida, dijo:

-"Gracias por hacer esto conmigo y Titus"- el saiyajin iba a decir algo pero ella lo silenció con un tierno beso en la mejilla del guerrero, la hermosa rubia agregó:

-"Estaré en deuda eternamente contigo"- y con esas palabras dichas, ella entró en sus aposentos para descansar porque se viene una batalla dura contra Kou y quizás Magnostadt si Mogamett es terco y quiere seguir con la guerra.

"No sé por qué hice eso, pero siento que portaba un regalo para dos, pero bueno, al menos hice felices a los dos" pensó Gokú con una sonrisa y se dispuso a ir a su carpa en la que dos leonas rojas en forma de humana está durmiendo de forma muy serena después de semejante discusión y la orden de su primer jefe descansar para el duro día que se les avecina, el saiyajin solo sonrió y se dispuso a dormir en su lugar.

EN UN LUGAR MUY SANTO, EN LA GRAN PUERTA…

-"Al parecer Gokú ya le dio el regalo a esos dos y su "pseudo vinculación" no es nada que una excusa para usar su poder y darles ese regalo llamado vida"- dijo Ugo con una sonrisa viendo que fue la mejor decisión de haber salvado a esos dos y ya tiene el premio guardado para un cierto peli negro ex demonio del clan Bael y eso lo hizo más feliz "Solo espera un poquito y serás bendecido pequeño Sairaorg" terminó de pensar el guardián de la puerta con una sonrisa al ver que un cierto Rukh está al lado de él interactuando con uno musgos blanco con ojos mientras que un cuerpo está siendo restaurado.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN MAGNOSTADT…

-"El Señor Gokú… es… muy… noble"- decía entre sollozos Titus al sentir que está lleno de vida al ver esa oportunidad de vivir y disfrutar la vida con su pequeña amiga como con los demás que ha interactuado por el tiempo que lleva en Magnostadt como con Aladdín, el Magi solo sonrió e iba a decir algo pero…

-"El ejército de Kou está preparándose para invadir Magnostadt"- fue el informe de un mago dejando muy serio al mago Mogamett que solo vio a los magos muertos en la guerra mientras su gente está murmurando por lo bajo que ha caído Kou justo cuando están exhausto.

-"Lorg Mogamett, ¿Qué…"- no pudo terminar de preguntar el mago que el viejo mago solo dijo.

-"No se preocupen, me encargaré de Kou y Reim"- y con esas palabras dichas, el mago se fue del lugar mientras el Rukh oscuro está saliendo de sus poros pensando en lo mal que hicieron los Goi contra los magos que tanto ayudaron durante este tiempo mientras veía gente muy al límite de sus vidas por absorber energía vital desde el distrito cinco suplicando parar esto y tanto fue la súplica de esa gente que éste liberó su odio al destino…

-"Cállense inmundas criaturas Goi, yo solo protegeré a los magos y no a ustedes… putas codiosas humanas"- exclamó el Lord saliendo del lugar dejando sorprendido a la gente del distrito cinco. Mogamett llegó a lo más profundo del distrito cinco mirando a ciertos djinn oscuros en grandes cantidades y solo faltaba algo: el portador para liberar Rukh oscuro en gran medida recordando las palabras a su hija fallecida que como le dijo a ella, los magos están para proteger a los humanos, pero él lo cambió solo que protegen a los magos…

"No se trata de Kou y de Reim… o de Son Gokú… pondré fin a todo esto… con mis propias manos" terminó de pensar el líder de Magnostadt para cubrir su Rukh oscuro para tener el control total de los genios oscuros…

Apenas el amanecer…

Gokú ya estaba de pie para hacer ciertos ejercicios de entrenamiento junto a los Fanalis y su hermano en las batallas Sairorg y la novia de éste último, Toto y el familiar Goldie así que después de eso y por algo raro que pasó en ese transcurso es… Myron y Rhea no discutieron esa mañana por Gokú que dejó con caras de palos a los presentes menos a Gokú porque no le importa mucho pero si algo sorprendido por eso.

-"¿Qué viene ahora, una lluvia de genios negros?"- preguntó Roh Roh que…

-"A propósito de genios negros"- dijo Muu mirando al cielo serio que el saiyajin se puso molesto por lo visto en el cielo.

-"Este Mogamett no quiere ceder…"- dijo Gokú serio que la Rubia loli legal llamada Sherehazade solo está con la mano en su pecho algo preocupada.

-"Espero que Titus esté bien"- se dijo para ella misma mientras están mandando a todo el ejército de vuelta a los mares porque se volvió re peligrosa la cosa.

El saiyajin ve a Aladdin con su alfombra mágica yendo a buscar a Ali Babá, su mejor amigo para ir a Magnostadt, pero se dio cuenta de la furia del rubio al ver a los genios negros, le había contado lo que pasó en Balbadd y lo de su mejor amigo Cassim, por eso lo dejó ir.

-"Gokú, ¿Estás seguro de eso?"- preguntó Myron a su amado que éste solo asintió.

-"cuando salga Mogamett y la gente fuera de peligro, actuaremos"- dijo el saiyajin mirando seriamente al ver los genios oscuros dirigirse a otro lugar y Aladdín que está siguiendo a esos genios junto a su mejor amigo y candidato a Rey, Ali Babá, se dio cuenta que el objetivo de Mogamett es Kou, el imperio Kou.

CON EL EJÉRCITO DE KOUHA REN EN LA MESETA DE TENZÁN…

El príncipe y comandante de la tercera división oeste del ejército del imperio Kou, Ren Kouha, un joven casi en sus 18 años, cuerpo delgado, cabellera roja al igual que su hermano mayo Ren Kouen, aquel que fue humillado por Son Gokú hace un tiempo, está viendo el amanecer del día y su gran ejército en dirección a Magnostadt con el objetivo de tomar la ciudad y hacer expansión al imperio Reim para conquistar de una vez por todas ese territorio y ser un solo imperio, ese es el objetivo del primer príncipe de Kou, Ren Kouen.

-"Kouha-sama, su cabello se alborota cuando cabalga"- dijo una de sus fieles sirvientas leales a él junto a dos más.

-"¿No le gustaría usar mejor el carruaje?"- preguntó la segunda sirvienta con una mirada de preocupación a la imagen de su príncipe que éste solo les sonrió.

-"No hay necesidad de eso, si ellos me dieron un ejército muy grande, ¿Quién los dirige si no soy yo?, hemos llegados muy lejos hasta aquí, así que no hablen como chicas preocupadas de mi imagen"- dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada el príncipe mientras las tres chicas se disculparon ante su príncipe pero él las animó, diciendo.

-"Pero no hay problema con eso, ustedes me dieron mucha información de Magnostadt y me confirmaron la presencia de ese tal cabellos puntiagudos llamado Son Gokú que está en Reim, mi hermano estaría muy complacido por la confirmación de su paradero, buen trabajo JinJin, JunJun y ReiRei"- terminó de decir el príncipe con pinta de hípster que las chicas se abalanzaron felices y muy acarameladas abrazando a su príncipe, cuando las cosas se calmaron, se acercó su mano derecha y dijo.

-"Bueno, con lo dicho, nuestra victoria en Magnostadt es segura. Deje todo en nuestras manos, Príncipe Kouha"- dijo su mano derecha a su príncipe para continuar.

-"De cualquier forma, nos dijeron que "ellos" nos prestarán su fuerza"- terminó de decir su mano derecha mientras Kouha estaba pensativo acerca de esas personas que le ofrecerían más ayuda en caso si las cosas se van abajo pero recordó algo y es su espada en forma de cuchilla de carnicero puntiaguda que lleva el signo de los Djinns.

-"Eso no sería necesario, porque puedo derrotar a Magnostadt con mi espada pero, mi hermano me dio la orden de no pelear contra ese tal Son Gokú, ¿por qué será?, ¿me subestima?"- se dijo para sí mismo el príncipe Kouha pensativo mientras recordaba la suerte de haber conquistado una celda en la que Leraje, el genio encargado de esa celda, aceptó que él sea candidato a rey en vez de su hermano mayor que ella lo consideró como "mujeriego" y a ella no les gusta los hombre que llevan más Djinn, pero…

Unos genios oscuros se avistó en dirección de Magnostadt en dirección a ellos, pero de repente un genio oscuro extendió su mano y lanzó un potente ataque mágico en dirección a ese ejército que destruyó gran parte de esa gente de Kou, digo gran parte porque Kouha logró agrandar su arma salvando a esa gente que fue protegida por el contenedor mágico del príncipe Kouha, éste enojado al ver su ejército diezmado por ese genio oscuro, se transformó en la forma Djinn de Leraje con un par de alas como su arma se transformó en una guadaña con el signo de los djinn del rey Salomón.

-"LOS DESTRUIRÉ"- exclamó Kouha en su modo final que con su Guadaña, hizo pedacitos al genio oscuro como también a los dos que vinieron, pero lo inesperado es que los genios oscuros pueden regenerarse como si nada pero Kouha ya furioso por lo que pasó a su ejército levitó y un gran Octagrama hizo presente brillando y justo debajo de los genios oscuros, exclamó.

-"MAGIA EXTREMA: LELAZZO MADRAGA"- y con esas palabras, el ataque final de Kouha hizo efecto creando un gran campo gravitacional aplastando a los tres genios oscuros creando un gran cráter del porte del signo del octagrama, una vez hecho eso, Kuoha está respirando de forma agitada porque usó gran parte de su magoi en ese ataque. Pero…

La escena de la llegada de Ali Babá pasó tal cual como en la historia original, Mogamett convocó otros Djinn oscuros más colosales que solo usan la fuerza apalstando a casi todo el ejército de Kouha mientras el usuario del Djinn Leraje está apenas conteniendo a un genio oscuro y cuando iba a ceder, llegó Ali Babá en su forma Djinn Amón cortando a todos los genios oscuros dejando impresionado a Aladdín mientras éste pulverizó a los demás con su fuego en la cual destaca Amón, el Genio de fuego, pero aparecieron más genios oscuros dejando sin opción a Ali Babá de usar su magia Extrema…

-"MAGIA EXTREMA: AMOL…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras porque un ataque potente desintegró a un grupo de genios oscuros dejando sorprendido a Aladdín pero Ali-Baba afirmó que no fue él quien usó su magia extrema sino que uno de los contenedores domésticos del primer príncipe de Kou, Ren Kouen y así empezó una batalla de los contenedores domésticos de Kouen contra los genios oscuros…

CON MOGAMETT…

-"Eso… eso… destruyan a los Malditos Goi del oeste y del Este"- exclamó Mogamett cayendo más en la depravación para controlar a los genios oscuros…

EN EL ESTE: EL EJÉRCITO DE REIM…

-"Esto se pondrá feo"- dijo Gokú mirando seriamente que vienen a lo lejos, genios oscuros en su dirección.

-"¿Qué haremos Gokú?"- preguntó Myron algo preocupada al ver a su amado muy serio.

-"Proteger y asegurar al ejército que llegue sano y salvo a casa"- responde el saiyajin a su compañera que Sherezade solo sonrió "No hay duda, el emperador de Reim será Son Gokú" pensó con esa sonrisa cálida y sintió que Titus está protegiendo a su mejor amiga Marga para luego ponerse seria al ver a los genios oscuros.

-"Gokú, destruiré algunos"- dijo Sairaorg activando su modo "equipamiento mágico: última forma regulus Nemea" que consiste que su armadura sea dorado con bordes blancos como la nieve para dar con su técnica…

-"LIGHTING BOLT"-exclamó el hijo de misla lanzando una gran bola de energía de Ki en dirección a los genios oscuros a una gran velocidad desintegrando a algunos en el camino causando una gran explosión.

-"Shere, ¿puedes proteger a esta gente?"- preguntó el saiyajin con una sonrisa al ver a Sairaorg entreteniéndose con los genios oscuros lanzando Lighting Bolt a eso mientras los Fanalis los agarraban a patadas y puños evitando entrar a sus defensas.

-"AL FIN VALE LA PENA PELEAR, SERÍA UN DESPERDICIO ESTOS SEIS MESES DE DURO ENTRENAMIENTO"- Exclamó RohRoh con una sonrisa arrogante mientras corta un pie a esos genios oscuros que venían como plagas para destruir a su ejércitos mientras que Rhea…

-"TOMA ESTO"- y con esas palabras lanzó una bola de ki púrpura en dirección a un genio oscuro y lo traspasó para luego explotar dejando a todos sorprendido al ver que el collar de esa Fanalis tenga el octagrama que Myron…

"A ver… revisar… ella es un contenedor doméstico… color púrpura claro cuando lanza su poder… Su amado Gokú, su djinn es de color púrpura cuando sana… pensar… conclusión: La z… digo Rhea es el contenedor doméstico de Gokú…"

-"Oye tramposa, ¿Cuándo te hiciste contenedor doméstico de MI Gokú?"- exclamó la hermana de Muu Alexius con enojo y celos a Rhea que éste solo sonrió.

-"Se lo pedí antes de ir a la Batalla contra Magnostadt mientras viajábamos y é aceptó"- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante la Fanalis voluptuosa que miró a su rival Myron con arrogancia, ella podía haber besado a su Gokú, pero ella es su contenedor doméstica y eso le daba ventajas, pero…

-"Gokú"- dijo Myron con una mirada oscura a su amado y un aura de ira que Gokú se sintió algo nervioso por el ambiente mientras los Fanalis estaban batallando como excusa de evitar la ira de Myron, Sairaorg y Toto están destruyendo a cualquier genio oscuro que se atreva a traspasar sus defensas y Goldie también haciendo de las suyas.

-"¿Eh?, ¿Q-qué pasa Myron?"- preguntó algo nervioso el saiyajin sacando una risita de Shere ante semejante escena.

-"¿por qué ella y yo no?"- preguntó con su mirada bien oscurecida acercándose a paso lento pero peligroso dejando más nervioso al azabache.

-"Es que… ella me lo pidió y tú como eres contenedor doméstico de tu hermano…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras porque como Muu le gusta meter más leña al fuego, dijo.

-"Ella no es mi contenedora doméstica, la liberé ayer después de ese besito"- exclamó el hermano mayor de Myron con una sonrisa Troll dejando más enojada a Myron que el saiyajin.

-"P.. pero, ya (suspiro), Myron cuando te vi, quería que fueras parte de mi equipo y como tu hermano te liberó, quiero que seas parte de mi equipo, ¿Qué dices?"- fue la propuesta del azabache a la hermana menor de Muu, la mujer ajena a la batalla y esa aura oscura de esfumó para sonreír de forma linda y responder…

-"Si, quiero"- dijo Myron poniendo su antebrazo que lleva un brazalete de plata para tocar la mano izquierda de Gokú y una vez marcada, la fanalis aprovechó el momento y besó otra vez a su amado pero esta vez con más intensidad porque se le arrimó en forma de Koala para intensificar el beso dejando muy embobado al saiyajin que Rhea…

-"OYE MALDITA MIMADA, GOKÚ ES MIO"- exclamó la fanalis a toda velocidad para ponerse en posición de Koala contra su amado casi dejando de lado a Myron que interrumpieron su momento al ver a su rival arrimada de la misma forma que ella.

-"¿qu…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras porque Rhea le dio un beso con más fervor en los labios de su amado saiyajin y segundo jefe de los cuerpos Fanalis dejando con una gota de sudor en los Fanalis presentes.

"Estamos en batalla y estas besan a Gokú como si nada" pensó perplejo Muu mientras que RohRoh.

-"OIGAN MANGAS DE COLEGIALAS ENAMORADAS, VIOLEN AL SUB JEFE DESPUES DE LA BATALLA"- exclamó el rudo dejando con una mirada sorprendida por esas palabras en Rhea y Myron que quedaron muy rojas que ellas se salieron de Gokú para encarar a un Troll RohRoh mientras que éste solo seguía molestándola.

-"Ufff pensé que se calmaría con eso, pero se puso peor"- se dijo así mismo Gokú para luego mirar en serio a los genios oscuros que se fueron del lugar.

-"Titus está en peligro"- dijo el saiyajin para levitar y salir a toda velocidad a Magnostadt mientras que Sairaorg, Toto, Muu, RohRoh, Myron y Rhea no se quedaron atrás y fueron detrás del segundo jefe de los cuerpo Fanalis.

-"Deposito mis esperanzas en ti, Son Gokú"- dijo la Magi de Reim mientras puso un escudo en las flotas del ejército de Reim con tres Fanalis por embarcación principal por orden de Muu.

NDA: Sin irme de relleno porque la escena de Mogamett con Titus fue muy extenso, la resumiré un poco.

Titus con la resolución que le dio su amada "Marga", la niña que rescató del sector quinto en donde la fuente de Magoi son la gente desamparadas y criminales, fueron a lo más profundo de aquel lugar con un solo propósito, liberar a Lord Mogamett de la depravación que hacía acumular mucho Rukh oscuros.

-"Destruyan, destruyan a los reyes Goi de este mundo"- decía Mogamett cayendo más en el Rukh oscuro de la depravación mientras Titus y Marga llegaron a lo más profundo.

-"Titus, ¿has vencido a asesinarme?"- preguntó con odio Matal Mogamett que el hijo de Sherehazade exclamó.

-"NO"- y una vez concluida estas palabras, activó a full power su magoi acumulado más el regalo de Ugo por medio de Gokú que los "vinculó" por así decirlo, entonces hizo un hechizo de escudo de protección en Marga para no salir herida de esta batalla.

Enotonces Mogamett empezó a delirar acerca de por qué un Mago como Titus le está dando una pequeña parte de su poder para proteger a esa niña "goi" como él llamaba a los no-magos, decía que por personas como ella, corrompen ese mundo y esas cosas, dando la excusa que los magos son los mejores de este mundo y merecen la pena protegerlo a ellos a cambio de…

-"Los Goi del distrito cinco de la autorización de nivel, con esos Magoi disipados, podrá erradicar a todos los no-magos de la existencia"- decía con odio el director de Magnostadt que Titus sintió esa absorción de Magoi de su cuerpo por el poder de Mogamett y decidió hacer su último ataque per antes…

-"No… no dejaré que destruyas a los Goi, Mogamett, mi odio nunca serán a los goi ni a los magos, sino la naturaleza de su odio en contra de ellos"- dijo Titus usando su poder Magoi haciendo restroceder levemente a Mogamett pero continuó con su relato.

-"Yo soy muy diferente a usted, como también diferente a Marga, Aladdin y Lady Sherehazade… pero yo los quiero igual, debes creer en esas personas a pesar de sus errores"- dijo el hijo de Shere que levitó para estar cerca de un Mogamett muy enojado.

-"Cállate, ellos deben ser destruido y… solo los magos permanecer en este mundo"- decía de forma muy obstinada el viejo.

-"Entonces, curaré de su odio aunque me cueste la vida"- lo dijo con una sonrisa muy cálida Titus para luego extender su mano para agarrar en antebrazo del anciano director y cuando estaba a punto de expandir su poder purificador…

-"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"- fue un ataque de viento comprimido de un azabache que cortó el hechizo de disipación de Magoi dejando con esperanzas a los doscientos mil habitantes del distrito cinco de Magnostadt haciendo que Titus salga disparado al suelo pero fue interceptado por Gokú tomándolo en sus brazos mientras Marga lloraba al ver a su amigo inconsciente.

-"Basta Mogamett, esto se terminó"- dijo el saiyajin mirando la bola gigante oscura que tomó forma de pies y manos levitando al cielo mientras el anciano en su último suspiro antes de caer en esa bola dijo.

-"Es cierto, Gokú, tienes razón al igual que Titus, pero lo lamento… es muy tarde para parar esto, este horno ya no me necesita de mi… se volvió independiente"- dijo pero de repente empezó a absorber Magoi de Mogamett que quedó en shock mirando a esa bola negra gigante mientras Gokú sintió ese leve drena miento de su ki.

-"Quiero más Magoi"- decía esa bola gigante negra convirtiéndose en una especie de vórtice.

-"¿Quién eres tú?"- preguntó Mogamett en Shock.

-"Soy el que usted quería… destruir todo rastro de vida de este mundo…"- y con esas palabras absorbió a Mogamett e iba a absorber el de Gokú, Titus y Marga pero…

-"No estorbes"- y con esas palabras mandó ese miasma negro a los cielos creando una gran grieta en Magnostadt llegando a la superficie de dicho lugar, la ciudad de Magos.

EN KOU…

-"Padre, al fin nos reunimos"- exclamó una mujer mayor de cabellera negra que es la madre de Hakuei Ren y Hakuryu Ren pero siendo poseída por un ente que se hacía llamar la Magi oscura, la líder de una organización llamada AL THAMEN, cuya organización de magos con Rukh oscuros con el objetivo de destruir todo rastro de vida como oscurecer ese mundo.

La gente de Magnostadt quedaron en Shock al ver una bola gigante con ojos tirando un poder oscuro al cielo mientras una especie de tentáculos negros hizo su aparición siendo uno con aquella bola.

La cosa ahora es que la emperatriz Gyokuen, la madre de Hakuei y Hakuryuu reveló que el horno estuvo activo como diez años y el poder de Mogamnett con el de Titus fue la detonante para liberar ese poder sin afectar la vida de los doscientos mil habitantes del distrito cinco, la zona subterránea de Magnostadt y eso la hacía muy feliz por el surgimiento del llamando Medium.

-"Finalmente nos encontramos, padre, tu mano será la guía por medio del Medium. Una vez que toquen la superficie, ESTE MUNDO CAMBIARÁ"- dijo la emperatriz poseída con un furor y lágrimas de alegrías mientras los magos negros cantaban de alegría por la venida del fundador de Al Thamen.

-"HABRÁ UN MUNDO EN EL QUE UN SON NEGRÓ BRILLE, AL IGUAL QUE ALMA TORÁN"- terminó de exclamar la Emperatriz con una risa maniática mientras los sacerdotes hacían lo mismo o los magos negros.

CON ALI-BABÁ Y ALADDÍN…

La escena pasó tal cual como en la historia original pero la diferencia es que Kouha recibió sus primeros auxilio sin Phenex porque Gokú se lo quitó en una batalla al primer príncipe de Kou, Aladdín vio el Medium y le dijo a Kouen que debe retirar a sus ejércitos para que los usuarios Djinn puedan ir a por ellos a cambio de que él le contará toda la historia de Alma Torán que se salió para sorpresa de los genios disponibles como en el caso de Amón, Astaroth y Agares como también Leraje.

-"Una vez terminado con eso, me contarás todo, ¿escuchaste niño?"- dijo Kouen de forma amenazante que Aladdín asintió de forma cómica mientras los djinn de Kou brillaron para crear una comunicación vía magia de clarividencia que el príncipe llamó a sus hermanos portadores de contenedores metálicos.

-"KOUMEI, HAKURYUU, HAKUEI, KOUGYOKU SALDRÁN DE INMEDIATO"- exclamó Kouen con una sonrisa arrogante que sus hermanos escucharon esa llamada pero…

-"Ok, Ok he oído"- dijo de forma ociosa su hermano llamado Koumei para ir a aquel lugar.

-"Reconocido"- fue la voz firme de la waifu, digo de la princesa Hakuei.

-"Entendido, hermano"- dijo la tierna y tímida Kougyoku para ir a Magnostadt para la pelea final.

-"A MAGNOSTADT"- exclamó Aladdín mientras los portadores de los contenedores metálicos hicieron lo mismo yendo a Magnistadt.

EN MAGNOSTADT…

-"MALDITA SEA"- dijo la maga de cabellera morada muy voluptuosa vestida con un bikini de metal.

-"Debemos proteger a la gente que huyan de Magnostadt"- exclamó la maga mientras hacían lo posible para sacar a la gente del peligro del Medium.

-"Padre me duele, ayúdame"- decía una niña atrapadas en los escombros mientras su padre hacia lo posible pero miró un pie gigante del Medium que estaba a punto de aplastarlo pero…

-"LIGHTING BOLT"- fue el ataque de una bola de relámpago dirigido a ese pie que lo desintegró al acto salvando la vida del padre y la niña.

-"¿están bien?"- preguntó Sairaorg en su armadura de Regulus Nemea que el padre asintió pero el hijo de Misla movió la roca que aprisionaba la niña y la tomó en brazos para llamar a su familiar Goldie.

-"Llévala lejos de la ciudad junto a su padre"- dijo el portador del contenedor metálico creado por Ugo que el León gigante asintió mientras el padre y la niña miraron agradecido a ese hombre mientras el León salió corriendo para dejar en un lugar seguro a esas personas.

-"THUNDERSPADE"- exclamó Toto para partir en dos a otra mano negra de ese Medium o sea un genio oscuro.

-"Bien hecho Toto"- dijo el hijo de Misla con una sonrisa a su novia que ella lo miró con una sonrisa cálida pero…

-"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"- fue la exclamación del saiyajin lanzando una viga de poder en dirección a los genios oscuros que deformó el Medium saliendo él junto a un inconsciente Titus y Marga.

-"Buen tiro Gokú"- dijo Muu con una sonrisa al ver semejante ataque.

-"Si, pero eso es suficiente tiempo para llevar a la gente inocente a un lugar seguro"- dijo el saiyajin llamando a sus dos contenedores doméstica, Rhea y Myron.

-"Llévense a esos dos a Shere"- dijo el saiyajin con seriedad a las dos fanalis que ellas solo asintieron sin quejarse de eso y se fueron de ese lugar a la embarcación en donde se encuentra Sheherazade.

-"PERO QUÉ…"- exclamó RohRoh en shock al ver que esa bola volvió a su estado normal creando más genios oscuros pero….

Una especie de tornado en forma de genio hizo pedazos a unos genios oscuros mientras debajo de ese tornado, hay una chica muy hermosa en su forma equipamiento Djinn en su máximo, ella exclamó…

-"PAIMON"- y con esas palabras, mandó a los genios oscuros en dirección a tres personas que los hicieron pedacitos a esos genios con guadaña y dos espadas mientras Aladdín…

-"Gokú-san"- exclamó el niño Magi con una sonrisa al azabache en la batalla.

-"Aladdín, Ali-Babá"- dijo el saiyajin con un gesto de saludo mientras Aladdín está con una chica muy bella en su equipamiento Djinn, cabellera blanca, ésta porta una armadura de oro, y vestimenta rosa y blanco. Adquiere las cadenas de metal que Paimon tiene sobre sus pezones, y su abanico se transforma en algo similar a un tridente.

-"Hakuei"- dijo Aladdín volando hacia la mujer mencionada que ella solo sonrió.

-"Espera, ¿por qué estás tan familiarizada con el enemigo?"- preguntó Kouha con sorpresa que el peli azul solo sonrió.

-"Él me salvó la vida"- dijo al hermosa Hakuei a su hermanastro Kouha hípster por excelencia.

-"KouGyoku"- exclamó Ali Babá mirando a la portadora de Vinea, un genio cuyo elemento es el agua.

-"Ali-Babá"- dijo la tierna princesa de Kou con la sonrisa más encantadora.

-"Oye Kougyoku, está hablando con el general enemigo, ¿por qué estás tan familiarizada con él?"- preguntó con más sorpresa el hípster de Kouha.

-"Porque somos buenos amigos"- dijo con una sonrisa la tierna y tímida Kougyoku que en otro lado…

La tensión entre dos personas no se hizo esperar dejando con la guardia alta a Muu, Sairaorg, Toto, RohRoh, Myron y Rhea que regresaron a la batalla mientras que los príncipes y princesas de Kou quedaron con una mirada perpleja, pero en guardia porque el primer príncipe está mirando seriamente y en su forma de ASTAROT.

Esas personas que se están mirando frente a frente no son ni más ni menos que Kouen y Son Gokú porque ya saben queridos lectores, el men de Kouen tiene algo de rencor por aquella humillación que pasó en la celda de Phenex.

-"Hasta que nos volvemos a encontrar, Kouen"- dijo Gokú con una sonrisa confiada que Kouen.

-"Si, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde aquella vez, SON GOKÚ o mejor dicho, futuro emperador de Reim"- esa revelación cayó como un balde de agua fría en los príncipes de Kou, especialmente Aladdín que no sabía ese detalle, Ali-Babá algo sorprendido por aquella revelación porque los rumores son ciertos, decían que Nerva iba a renunciar a su estatus de heredero imperial por la buena relación que entabló con el segundo líder de los Fanalis Corp que él iba a mantener el estatus de líder del área tecnológica del imperio que es su fuerte en vez de liderar un país completo.

-"Acaso dijo, ¿Reim?"- preguntó Kougyoku con una mirada sopresa al oír semejante revelación y el hombre es muy guapo por lo visto.

-"¿Así que es verdad lo de la humillación por ese hombre a mi hermano?"- preguntó Kouha a Koumei que éste se puso muy serio.

-"Si, él es el que ganó a mi hermano la celda de Phenex, el futuro emperador de Reim"- dijo el hombre porque vio de primera mano el poder de ese hombre, es algo más allá al que ha visto, cuyo poder puede ganar a todos los príncipes de Kou juntos sin romper a sudar.

-"¿él es…"- no podía formular palabras Hakuei al ver que el hombre de cabellos de puntas desafiando al gravedad de forma impresionada porque ese hombre humilló a Kouen.

-"Vaya, así que saben esa cosa de ser emperador, pero bueno… ¿vienes aquí a armar una pelea o vencer a esa cosa en el cielo?"- preguntó el saiyajin mirando seriamente al príncipe Kouen que éste solo dijo.

-"Por el momento dejaré pasar mis diferencias contigo, porque tenemos un enemigo en común"- el saiyajin asintió para que ambos miren el cielo en donde el Medium está enviando varios genios oscuros.

-"Obtendré la verdad de este mundo y del otro lado, y la luz que brilla nuestro futuro"- terminó de decir el príncipe mientras genios oscuros van en dirección a ellos para exterminarlo mientras la emperatriz solo sonreía de forma maniática que está poseída por Arba, la Magi oscura.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 7…

NDA: Terminé en volumen 19 de este manga así que el próximo sea el 20 o al 21, eso lo veré…

Lo otro terminé de decidir que Myron sea parte del equipo del kokún junto a Rhea como también el interés de Hakuei y Kougyoku, Falta la presencia de Sinbad, la hermosa Morgiana y se arma el mambo en con Gokú…

Lo otro que pasen un feliz año nuevo y eso espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo….

Pd: las milf dimensional será alto H eso sí… pero bueno ya saben que dimensión caerá el kokun….


End file.
